


Мухоловка

by zweifel



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 01:33:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11243547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zweifel/pseuds/zweifel
Summary: «Он долго спал, но вернулся полгода назад. И теперь он здесь, хотя я не думал, что этот день когда-нибудь настанет. Его гнев – то, что поможет воплотить его амбиции в реальность.P.S. И, если ты справишься, на рассвете я пришлю тебе столетних томатов».





	Мухоловка

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание 1: приквел к новелле "X-Fiamma".
> 
> Примечание 2: в данном тексте Маммон - женщина. Но об этом не все знают :)
> 
> Примечание 3: огромное спасибо анонам с Анонимного Реборна за обсуждения, гипотезы и общий упорос. 
> 
> Примечание 4: спасибо за конструктивное чтение Ларошу, Инкали и Даане.

– Почему... – растерянно и как-то враз постарев, спрашивает оте... этот ублюдок. – Почему ты... 

У Занзаса темнеет в глазах от новой волны ярости – хотя большее бешенство, казалось бы, испытать уже невозможно.

– Заткнись! – сдирая горло, орёт он, изо всех сил сопротивляясь желанию зажмуриться и затопать ногами – так невыносимо слышать от этой двуличной твари новое лицемерное враньё. – Ты прекрасно понимаешь, почему!!!

Старик бормочет что-то ещё, но Занзас уже бросается вперёд, чтобы одним ударом расколотить вдребезги все годы лжи – день за днём, секунда за секундой; больше всего на свете желая, чтобы все они, каждая в отдельности, лежали вот тут, вокруг, и никак его больше не касались. И...

...перед глазами смутно маячит что-то, больше всего напоминающее морскую гальку. Только почему-то светло-розового оттенка. Такой цвет бывает, если зайти в воду у самого-самого берега, там, где едва заметно колышащийся слой воды настолько прозрачен, что кажется, будто её вовсе нет, – если зайти там и присесть на корточки, и сунуть ладонь с светло-серым шершавым голышом под воду, а в море в этот момент будет опускаться болезненно-алое солнце, распустившее по всему небу лилово-рыжий перистый хвост, – покажется, будто камешек именно такого оттенка, как тот, что смутно проступает из непроглядной темноты перед самым носом. Только на этом почему-то ещё торчит какая-то нашлёпка. Бант, блин, что ли?

Он пытается открыть глаза и подняться – и если бы мог, то обязательно взвыл от безумного ощущения, разорвавшего в мгновение ока всё, чем он только что был, и отправившего эти жалкие клочки полыхать в гигантский жадный костёр. Спустя чуть ли не вечность, когда пламя потихоньку принялось угасать и уже не мириады, а всего лишь тысячи жарких языков почти ласково лижут то, что могло бы быть его телом, уже проваливаясь обратно в небытие, он слышит слабый-слабый, далеко за пределами прогорающего пламени, едва различимый в глухой темноте тихий голос:

– Пожалуйста, не шевелитесь, лорд Занзас. Вы серьёзно ранены, и мы...

Когда он открыл глаза в следующий раз, ему показалось, что в них по рукояти вогнаны два ножа.

В следующий – что его терзают тысячи мелких зубов, а вместо костей залита жидкая каша, заваренная на соляной кислоте.

В следующий раз он подумал, что уснул накануне на пляже и непременно убьёт этого сукиного сына, Оттавио, который не то ушёл пить с девками, забыв про свой непосредственный долг, не то, напротив, весь день просидел рядом и любовно переворачивал Занзаса, словно мясо на вертеле, следя за тем, чтобы итальянское летнее солнце прожарило его равномерно и до хрустящей корочки, оставив сердцевину подтекать на разрезе горячей полусвернувшейся кровью. 

Видение того, как он найдёт этого тщедушного урода и схватит за горло, и невыносимо медленно позволит Пламени в руках разгореться, придало ему сил, и он услышал электрический писк... и шорох ткани... и чьё-то тихое дыхание, и движение воздуха от лёгких точных шагов...

– Ка... – спросил Занзас и тут же умолк, настороженно вслушиваясь в странный, низкий и глухой хрип где-то поблизости. И только спустя пару мгновений осознал, что это был его собственный голос – а в следующий миг напрягшиеся, приготовившиеся к броску мышцы захлестнула такая боль, что он снова перестал существовать.

Пробуждение, после которого он смог понять, что именно произносит его непривычно сиплый голос, стало пятым.

– Какого... – выдохнул он – и дальнейшее смешалось в одно скомканное туманное сновиденье.

– Милорд Занзас, – наклоняется к нему незнакомая девка с длинными, чёрт побери, бледно-розовыми патлами и чёрной маской на глазах. – Милорд Занзас, постарайтесь не шевелиться. Всё ваше тело обожжено, и мы делаем всё возмож...

...какого чёрта? Этот мудак устроил пожар? Старый ублюдок оказался настолько силён? Спалил весь погреб с ними и, может, даже замок над головой?.. Но, когда он пытается вызвать в памяти языки огня, гудящий рёв и падающие перекрытия, перед внутренним взглядом почему-то встают только разноцветные отблески и вспоминается преломлённый на гранях хрустальных бокалов свет... 

– ...Вы были заморожены прорывом точки нуля Пламени Вонголы и провели во льду длительное время...

...лёд. Понятно. Лёд оказался слишком чуждой стихией. Он помнит, как с него будто снимали кожу наждачкой – слой за слоем, слой за слоем – и каждый новый слой болит, как будто всё ещё сцеплён с ним, а их всё кидают и кидают, один за другим, в огонь камина, и втыкают, втыкают, втыкают острые тонкие иглы в препарированное изодранное тело, в каждый маленький участок, в каждую саднящую клетку, в...

– Мы Червелло.

...одинаковые и бесстрастные, как будто он кусок дерьма, лежащий перед ними на столе. Они движутся одинаково, дышат одинаково, говорят одинаково и звучат одинаково. И только пахнут они не одинаково, потому что ни одна из этих чёртовых девиц попросту не пахнет ничем. Приборы пищат. Иглы капельниц ощущаются как Божье благословение. Червелло...

– Вы будете восстанавливаться какое-то время. Затем вы встретитесь с новым кандидатом на пост Десятого Вонголы. Вы будете драться с ним в Конфликте Колец за Семь Колец Вонголы вместе с вашими людьми...

...он только спустя пару секунд понимает, что в нём не вспыхнула ярость, – и почти не удивляется её отсутствию. Странно, но, произнесённые какой-то из многочисленных безликих девиц, эти слова звучат так, будто совершенно ничего не значат. Вы выпьете чашку кофе. Вы оденетесь к завтраку. Познакомьтесь, новый кандидат. Омлет с беконом или мясо с кровью? Мяса... Остро хочется мяса...

– ...ваш противник – потомок Первого Вонголы по прямой линии...

...ярость вспыхивает и плещется по телу – словно расплавленная кислота. Он стискивает зубы, понимая, что слишком поздно, и слышит негромкий стон, прорвавшийся сквозь все попытки сдержаться. Ничего. Чёртовы уродины подумают, что его достали бесчисленные кандидаты – и будут правы. Потомок Первого Вонголы по материнской линии... потомок по отцовской... потомок по линии любимого шелудивого пса... Кто угодно, любой немыслимый бред, люди, которых никогда не могло бы даже существовать – и только он...

– ...мне очень жаль, милорд Занзас, – эта дрянь что, участливо наклоняется к нему?! – Но вы проиграете этот бой. 

...когда за ней закрывается дверь, Занзас позволяет себе расслабиться – и лишь слегка удивляется тому, что не произошло ничего. Плечи не расправились, по обожжённым мышцам не полыхнуло уже привычной болью, не свело судорогой – ничего. Ни единого отклика. Пустота. Чёрная, непроглядная. Насквозь знакомая.

 

***  
Когда в коридоре раздаются приглушённые голоса – и один из них до омерзения безликий, а второй до тошноты родной – Занзас слабо ухмыляется и вновь пытается вызвать в воображении бушующий в залах резиденции Вонголы пожар. Кто сказал, что невозможно изменить прошлое? Достаточно горячо захотеть, увидеть как наяву, поверить в увиденное – и на считанные минуты не слишком удачная версия реальности сменится другой. Предположим, пожар всё же был, и старый козёл благополучно в нём скончался...

– ...простите, милорд, но вам нельзя туда. Он слишком слаб. Ему нельзя нервничать.

– Он... он в порядке?

Конечно, урод. Как ты можешь вообще сомневаться?

– Милорд, у него обморожено всё тело, и вполне вероятно, шрамы останутся на всю жизнь. Его организм удивительно силён, но...

– Я понимаю.

Да ладно?

– Я не могу понять только, для чего это нужно...

Чтобы отправить тебя к дьяволу в объятья, старый дурак. Ты совсем тупой?

– Милорд, вы можете быть уверены в нашей лояльности вам. Что бы мы ни делали, поверьте, это всё исключительно на...

– Да-да, я знаю. Я и не сомневаюсь, простите старика. Я просто растерян...

– Конечно, милорд.

Растерян... Скажи ещё, что не ожидал. Тебя предупредили, старая тварь, тебя точно кто-то предупредил.

– И... Скажите... Он... Он помнит?

Ты думаешь, я могу тебя забыть?

– Нет, милорд.

Какого хрена ты ему врёшь?

– Но...

– Прошу вас, милорд. Мы слишком близко от его палаты и можем разбудить его. Прошу вас, пойдёмте с нами. Мы всё объясним по дороге.

Кстати, кто вы вообще такие?

Звуки удаляющихся по коридору шагов. Тонкие и чёткие от каблучков Червелло. Шаркающий, почти непрерывный звук – Девятый. Идёт, словно вовсе не отрывает ног от земли. Лжёт всем своим телом подчинённым, уверяет каждым движением, что горе полностью раздавило его. Занзас кривится и неожиданно чувствует, что может напрячь мышцы на правой ноге. Чуть-чуть. Едва-едва. Едва не теряя сознание от боли. Но этого достаточно.

 

***  
Он сбегает, как только понимает, что в состоянии перевалиться за край кровати и доползти до окна. Удачно, что оно начинается от самого пола: подтянуться до обычного подоконника у него бы совсем не хватило сил. Удачно, что это первый этаж – и вот уже Занзас лежит на каменной кладке веранды, на нанесённой ветром земле, перед глазами качается пробившаяся сквозь трещины меж камней колючая трава. Лежит, морщась от жгучей боли, однако это почти свобода и впереди всего лишь метров двадцать до густых кустов на опушке совершенно дикого леса. Час от силы – и можно будет перестать подавлять тошноту при мысли о том, что трепетно любящий папочка придёт и, пав пред кроватью на колени, примется умолять о примирении, засыпая уши лицемерными вопросами.

Червелло находят его через полметра. Сигнализация у них на окне стояла, что ли?

– Милорд Занзас, пожалуйста, не убегайте. Вы не должны прерывать лечение на столь ранней стадии.

Да-да, я знаю. Мои раны ужасны. Я слишком слаб. Мне нельзя нервничать. Дьявол вас всех побери.

– Нам жаль, что вы, очевидно, слышали нашу беседу с Девятым боссом Вонголы несколько дней назад. Однако, пожалуйста, верьте нам. Вы находитесь под нашей защитой, и никто, в том числе Девятый босс, не побеспокоит вас. Мы не пустим к вам посетителей, пока вы сами это нам не позволите.

Эта дрянь слишком хорошо его знает. Откуда бы. Да и кто они такие.

– И мы отвезём вас куда и к кому скажете, едва только ваше состояние позволит транспортировку без риска осложнений.

– Сквало, – хрипит он и понимает, что сам может отчётливо расслышать только первый звук.

– Как прикажете, милорд, – кланяется Червелло и, прикрепив к нему последнюю капельницу, выпрямляется. – Мы известим его, когда вы будете готовы. Отдыхайте, милорд. И не беспокойтесь ни о чём.

Она уходит, бесшумно затворяя за собой дверь, её лёгкие каблучки тонко цокают по коридору, всё дальше, дальше. А Занзас лежит, кусая губу, чтобы не провалиться в беспамятство от усталости, и рассматривает потолок. И какая-то неприятная мысль недовольно ворочается в голове, почти ощутимо царапая затылок. Что-то странное было там, вокруг, когда он лежал на земле и пытался заново научиться дышать просто воздухом. Что-то очень странное. Слишком... не зелёное. Совсем не похожее на то, что так характерно для середины лета в Италии.

Осень?

 

***  
Этот побег дорогого стоил. Его лихорадит, кажется, уже целую вечность, и тело снова отказывается подчиняться. Как будто не было изнурительной череды часов, когда он только и делал, что пытался почувствовать это тело своим. Теперь, выпадая время от времени в дрожащий озноб, он не может пошевелить даже рукой. А стоит ли доверяться Сквало? Кто-то один из шести оказался предателем. У кого-то оказалась слишком тонка кишка. И кто-то из них сдал его – или по крайней мере, он так подозревает. 

За окнами светло... темно... снова темно – это та же ночь или другая? По ощущениям кажется, будто прошло лет пять, а то и все десять. Светло – наступивший день или всё ещё прошлый, а прошедшая ночь ему всё-таки приснилась... привиделась... Это не акула, точно. Иначе просто... Какая разница, что иначе? У акулы кишки из стальных тросов, что используются на морских кораблях. А выгоды он с этого не получает никакой. Это не он. Просто не может быть он.

Леви? Слишком тупой. Может, по тупости и дал слабину? Нет, не додумался бы. Оттавио? Слишком жаден до власти. Может, дрогнул, осознав, что с ублюдочным приёмышем ему ничего не светит? Нет, проще устроить переворот и прервать династию, больше всё равно претендентов нет. Размалёванный пидор? Ему настолько всё это не нужно, совсем всё, абсолютно. Может, решил позабавиться от нечего делать? Принц? У него никаких связей. Может, врал? Нет, Занзас почувствовал бы. Слишком мелкий всё-таки этот пацан, сколько ему там? Семь?.. Восемь, кажись... 

Аркобалено? Какое ей дело до мелких человечьих разборок? А с другой стороны, может быть, решила выйти из тени триумфатором? Да нет, слишком жалок триумф для её высокомерия. Леви... Сквало... Оттавио... Сквало... Оттавио... Сквало... 

В какой-то момент Занзас понимает, что всё же может отсчитывать дни. Капельницами, которые ставят Червелло. Болью, когда сильные не по-девичьи руки переворачивают его с боку на бок. Усталостью мышц, когда ему наконец-то позволяют начать их тренировать – под чутким руководством двух, а то и трёх девиц, конечно. 

Но теперь, когда они уходят, мечущийся на грани безумия разум всё дольше и дольше перебирает в растерянности лица, имена и брошенные случайно фразы, пытаясь выискать единственную крохотную секунду, на которую Занзас ошибся в одном из тех, кому верил так безоглядно. На внутренней поверхности припорошенных песком от усталости век пляшут тени. В ушах звучат обрывки смеха и шёпотков. Занзас учится фаршировать равнодушием секунды, заставляя себя засыпать.

«Я узнаю, кто это... обязательно узнаю. Я встану, выйду отсюда, встречусь с предателем, и, посмотрев ему в глаза, сожгу живьём. Но не сейчас. Сейчас – не думать. Не вычислять. Не гадать. Отдыхать. Тренироваться. Спать. Спать... спать...»

Это кто-то, кому Девятый мог доверять. Кто-то, кто следил за каждым его шагом и вечерами, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, вёл скрупулёзный доклад: «позавтракал, поссал, потрахался, погулял, пообедал...» Кто-то очень бесстрашный и уверенный в своей правоте. Кто-то расчётливый настолько, что не предусмотрел лишь того, что Занзас выживет. Кто-то, похожий на аркобалено, но при мысли о том, что их случайная встреча могла быть совсем не случайной, хочется взвыть и треснуть кулаком по стене – и Занзас отказывается в неё верить. 

Он потратил полгода в попытках всего лишь смириться с тем, что старый урод врал ему каждый день, – и так и не смог этого сделать. Но продолжать жить в мире, где этот ублюдок способен сплести вокруг него столь прочную и сложносочинённую сеть, чтобы все, кого Занзас нашёл себе сам, оказались подосланы к нему приёмным отцом, – будет уже совершенно невыносимо. Это просто не должен быть никто из тех, кто пришёл в его жизнь после. 

Но до − были только Оттавио и Леви. Поверить в то, что его предал Оттавио? Который с такой болью смотрел, как он мечется по комнате, расшибая в щепки мебель и разбивая всё, что бьётся, который одним тихим «и что вы будете теперь делать?» заставил его начать думать, вместо того, чтобы беспомощно рычать? Ни за что! 

И совершенно невозможно поверить в то, что преданный до усрачки и благодарно ловящий каждый взгляд Леви, послушно следующий за Занзасом, куда бы тот ни пошёл и на какое бы безумие ни решился, вдруг встал на дыбы и отправиться жить своей жизнью... Пусть даже у него хватит мозгов и характера на первое – Леви просто не захочет узнать, что есть второе.

Этот кто-то наверняка был из долбаной Варии, которую широким жестом вручила ему акула. Кто-то незаметный, кто входил без стука, разливая по бокалам вино. Или проходил за беспечно распахнутой настежь дверью, когда они, громко смеясь, обсуждали, как ворвутся и покрошат всех на куски. Кто-то решил выслужиться и донести. Кто-то стал невидимой тенью и, воспользовавшись их легкомыслием, дотошно выяснил все детали. Кто-то, кто с самого начала просто принадлежал – не ему. Не Оттавио. Не Леви. Не Сквало. Только не они, это точно был кто-то другой, обязан быть кто-то другой! И так или иначе Занзас найдёт его. Но потом. Когда придёт время. Потом...

 

***  
С этого момента проходит двадцать семь дней, и однажды он понимает, что может сесть, и у него всего лишь темнеет в глазах, и начинают бешено трястись руки и ноги, но боли, разъедающей мышцы боли – больше нет. И тем же вечером Червелло выполняют данное слово.

Инвалидное кресло – Занзас кривится, позволяя гневу оплеснуть жаром грудь изнури – попытка сдержаться измотает куда больше, чем лёгкая, почти на границе сознания, злость. Бесконечные повороты белоснежного коридора, широкие двери и съезд с крыльца.Похожий на катафалк чёрный длинный высокий джип, закрывающий обзор. Над лесом колышутся душные сумерки, а откуда-то справа веет прохладой и звучит журчание ручья или фонтана. Всё происходит так быстро, а усталость накатывает так властно, что он едва замечает, как его аккуратно ввозят в джип. Все сиденья, кроме передних, сняты, к стенам прикреплены откидные, и сходство с катафалком проявляется ещё сильней. 

Его коляску бережно ставят спиной по ходу движения, по бокам чинно рассаживаются Червелло – одинаково изящные руки на одинаково круглых коленках, – и машина, легко снявшись с места, чуть заметно покачиваясь, везёт его... к Сквало? Да. К Сквало. В тюрьму, очевидно. И в лучшем случае они будут вместе сидеть в одной камере, – ухмыляется Занзас, поддаваясь умиротворяющей дремоте.

...и видеть сны.

Он просыпается – внезапно, резко, как от толчка – и понимает, что разбудила его хлопнувшая где-то неподалёку дверь. А сам он сидит, укрытый чем-то тяжёлым, утопая в мягком огромном диване. Вокруг полумрак и смутно вырисовывается закрытая дверь напротив, и стол справа с белеющим кувшином и парой стаканов рядом. Вода, вероятно. 

Червелло нигде не видно. Инвалидного кресла тоже. И кровати, а тем более кровати-каталки с капельницами, что характерно, нет.

«Здоров», – думает он, ухмыляясь, и медленно выпрастывает руку из-под тонкого, гладкого, едва слышно шуршащего атласом покрывала. Если вошёл не мелкий патлатый мусор, будет вошедшему маленький неприятный сюрприз.

И дверь открывается.

Едва слышное «ах!» в пять глоток – и воздух в комнате застывает. Становится твёрдым, как стекло, как лёд, как чёртов долбаный лёд, радужными обломками света на гранях изломанного хрусталя отделивший его от Девятого и зала, в котором Девятый не устроил пожар.

Крохотная младенческая фигурка делает шаг, другой, не выдерживает и взмывает на высоту колена, скользя к нему по воздуху, лепечет что-то бессмысленное – и замирает в полшаге от дивана. Опустившись на пол, повторяет:

– Это он. Это не иллюзия. Это босс. Это правда он. Это... не... иллюзия...

– Не может быть, – сдавленно шепчет парень, его ровесник. Соломенного цвета волосы закрывают пол-лица.

– Босс, – сипло вразнобой хрипят остальные, но Занзас словно не видит и не слышит их вовсе. Занзас не может отвести взгляд от этого, одного-единственного. 

Тощеватый и ещё подростково-изломанный, он, чёрт побери, ровесник Занзаса. Пусть и ниже на две головы. Но рожа... скрытая соломенными волосами рожа... Того восьмилетнего пацана. Который пешком пришёл полгода назад прямиком из самой Германии.

– Какого хрена, – потрясённо выдыхает он. И кажется, что Червелло были абсолютно правы, не позволив ему взволноваться двадцать семь полновесных проклятых дней назад.

 

***  
Тринадцатое июня. По его подсчётам должен быть конец августа, но сейчас – тринадцатое июня. Ночь на четырнадцатое, если быть точным. Занзас пытается сфокусироваться на этой мысли, отгоняя прочь все остальные, но они то и дело прорываются на передний план. Свистящим смехом внезапно ставшего его ровесником принца. Слишком пристальным взглядом из-под непроницаемо чёрных солнечных очков неприлично взрослого мужика. Длинными белыми патлами, мелькающими туда и сюда по комнате, как будто аку... как будто их долбаный обладатель решил во что бы то ни стало продемонстрировать Занзасу всю их длину, каждый чёртов миллиметр, один за другим, нанизанный на каждый чёртов день из тех, которые...

– Сядь, – цедит он, медленно втягивая воздух носом. – Бесишь.

Аку... длинноволосый урод замирает прямо перед ним – и, постояв неподвижно пару невыносимо долгих мгновений, плюхается рядом на диван. В спину болезненно толкается откликнувшаяся на резкое движение подушка. Отлично. Если сконцентрироваться на разглядывании синих пятнышек – васильки? колокольчики? – на кувшине, даже боковым зрением ничего не будет видно.

Они говорят наперебой, время от времени давятся словами, и тогда в комнате – светло-бежевые обои с пятнами желтизны, потемневшие доски пола, трёхрожковый невысокий торшер, приглушённый неяркий свет, старая добротная мебель: стол, стулья, кресло, комод и ещё один; только тёмно-зелёный плюшевый диван, на котором он полулежит, смотрится здесь неестественно, словно его принесли из другой истории, – тогда в комнате устанавливается неловкая тишина. О чём говорить с...

– Новости, – требует Занзас, и они снова говорят все наперебой. Новый кандидат. Оттавио повысили. Нападение на Мафия-Лэнд. Несколько Семей вырезаны подчистую, но убийц уже нашли и бросили в тюрьму. Редкие оскорбительные задания. Побег заключённых. Море Крови. Сосунок лет двенадцати. Оттавио делает курорт, конь ходит в любимчиках, внешний советник в фаворе, Занзас, босс, как ты...

И снова повисает тишина.

– Когда было нападение? – спрашивает он, лишь бы спросить хоть что-нибудь.

Они молчат. Он чувствует, как неотвратимо с каждым мгновением тишины накатывает вязкая непрозрачная тьма. Такое было один, всего один раз, в тот момент, когда он узнал, что каждый день его жизни был наполнен ложью, ложью и только ложью. После старому дураку пришлось долго искать безвестных злоумышленников, разгромивших подчистую его кабинет, но если он сорвётся сейчас... Не будет больше никогда этого. Не будет больше никогда... этих. И будет легче. Будет, мать его, хорошо. 

Но – пока он не видит их лиц, пока он сидит, закрыв глаза, пока они молчат, и он не слышит их постаревших на восемь лет голосов, он видит – просторный зал в сердце резиденции Варии, и все они сидят, точно так же, в тех же позах, вокруг. И смотрят на него, ожидая сигнала к старту.

– На остров, идиоты, – рычит он, едва не теряя рассудок от бешенства. 

Кто-то негромко деликатно откашливается:

– Э... А...

Чёрт, быстрее. Просто говори, мать твою, хоть какой бред, хоть про модельеров и кутюрные тряпки, руки трясутся от напряжения, потому что в отличие от самого Занзаса гнев не валялся в беспамятстве, прикованным к кровати, добрый месяц, а то и два, гнев сильный соперник, мать твою, ты будешь говорить хоть что-нибудь, или предпочтёшь, чтобы тебе запихали в глотку пыщащую жаром ярость?

– Да с месяц назад... босс, – наконец мямлит этот пидор, и Занзас вздрагивает, как от удара, от слишком низких, слишком взрослых нот в его голосе – но тут же ухмыляется, широко распахнув глаза:

– Точнее?

– Четвёртого, – подаёт голос принц-малолетка, отныне ровесник, заставляя болезненно сощуриться. Но гнев уже отступает, уступая место начавшей бешено крутиться в голове идее. – Четвёртого мая... босс.

Тринадцатое июня минус двадцать семь, минус ещё, скажем, дней десять – седьмое. Складывается, но не слишком.

– Подробнее.

– Ну... 

– Э...

– После Дня Труда безопасность решила не останавливаться на достигнутом, – вмешивается спокойный бесстрастный голосок. Аркобалено. Сама сдержанность. – И всем составом поехала в паломничество по местам славы Вонголы. Могилы боссов, памятники...

– Возлияния и банкеты, – добавляет внезапно развеселившийся принц. – Песни, танцы и прочие радости до самого утра.

– Кто-то слил информацию Каркасса, – невозмутимо продолжает аркобалено. – Они напали, но были отбиты. 

– Сла-ба-ки, – нараспев заканчивает принц. Хорошо спелись. 

Кто такие, чёрт возьми, Каркасса?

– Надоедливая мелочь, Занзас, – доносится негромкий голос слева. Занзас кривится и едва заметно дёргается от пробежавшей по спине дрожи. Тянется к кувшину, наливает себе в стакан. Вода. Как он и предполагал.

– Не стоит вашего внимания, босс, – открывает наконец, впервые за вечер рот мужчина, спрятавшийся в самом дальнем углу, в тени. Леви. Преданный идиот. 

– Да как и весь инцидент, – бестактно замечает размалёванный пидор, и в комнате вновь повисает молчание. Занзас качает в ладони стакан, глядя, как плещется о стенки вода.

Тринадцатое июня. Ночь с тринадцатого на четырнадцатое, если быть точным. Двадцать семь дней. Накинем пару недель на лихорадку. Накинем дней десять на бессмысленную подготовку к побегу. Накинем ещё неделю, а то и две на путаный рваный сон с жадным пожаром. Пробуждение в подвале должно было произойти в конце двадцатых чисел июня. Тысяча девятьсот девяносто четвёртого года.

Но по всем подсчётам выходит апрель. 

И год сейчас – две тысячи второй. 

Вода перехлёстывает через край стакана и ластится прохладой к задрожавшим пальцам.

– Курорт, благоустройством которого занимается Вария?

– Не Вария, только Оттавио.

– Единственный из нас, у которого все эти годы была стабильная работа.

– Ну, не то чтобы работа элитного наёмного убийцы...

– Ну, не то чтобы он на самом деле был хотя бы наёмным убийцей...

Занзас покачивает в ладонях стакан, вода с хрустальным шорохом плещется о тонкие стеклянные стенки. Как же сильно хочется, чтобы предал кто-то, кого не он выбирал, кого Девятый тайно подослал к нему и кто, прокравшись украдкой, висел ночами за окнами невидимой тенью, слушая все их разговоры... 

Но в памяти, помимо воли, заставляя волны ярости перехлёстывать через край, всплывает: «Познакомься, сын, это синьор Оттавио. Когда-нибудь он, возможно, будет твоим старым дряхлым советником, а сейчас я попросил его помочь тебе научиться разбираться с бумагами и всеми этими скучными политическими делами, которые, ты знаешь, отнимают так много времени главы семьи...» И застенчивый, едва ли не робкий взгляд синих глаз из-за очков. 

Двадцатипятилетний мужчина, с первого дня безоговорочно преданный своему десятилетнему патрону. Оттавио. Кто-то, кого старый ублюдок действительно сам привёл в его жизнь. Единственный из них, кто все эти годы просто работал. Все эти... мать их... годы.

– Босс... – подаёт голос аркобалено, и он поднимает голову, болезненно щурясь на слишком яркий свет. – Босс, вы сказали, вы пришли в себя в том же... В том же зале?

Занзас смотрит на неё пристально. Не отводя взгляда, выпивает залпом воду – нет ничего вкуснее, чем смывающая привкус капельниц и гари во рту прохладная чистая вода. Аркобалено ждёт. Леви, ссутулившийся в углу. Пидор, подавшийся вперёд на стуле напротив. Принц, вальяжно опирающийся о кресло аркобалено. Акула... Сквало... Рука на спинке дивана, вторая расслаблена на колене. Смотрит в упор, независимо повернув голову, как никогда не умел и не имел права уметь – тоже на него. Все ждут.

И Занзас ухмыляется, усилием воли уняв дрожь в руках, отставляет пустой стакан обратно на столик и откидывается назад, глядя на покрытый старыми трещинами, пожелтевший от пыли потолок:

– Мы сделаем вот что...

 

***  
Для начала они нашли ему сиделку. Толстая матрона с вечно растрёпанной высокой причёской пышных седых волос переваливалась туда-сюда по охотничьему домику, не задавая лишних вопросов. Может быть, ещё и потому, что не говорила на итальянском. Время от времени она шептала себе под нос неразборчивые заклинания без намёка на знакомые певучие слоги; резкие, отрывистые, щёлкающие, шепчущие, навевающие образы волшебных лесов и босых ног, ступающих по влажному мху. Хотя, скорее всего, это были просто молитвы. Потому что каждый раз, когда стремительный, почти воздушный в своей порывистости – мать твою, как ты посмел так вырасти?! – белобрысый патлатый мужчина орал на весь дом и половину окрестного леса: «Бельфегор!» или «Леви-А-Тан!» – каждый раз толстая матрона вздрагивала, колыхаясь всем телом, и, мгновенно прижав подбородок к груди, а ладони – к подбородку, принималась шептать свои заговоры.

– Понимаешь, босс, нам было скучно, – втолковывал ему принц. – Ну, тебя ещё очень не хватало, – торопливо добавлял он, видимо, опасаясь, как бы Занзас не врезал ему как следует. Скучно. Всего-то.

– Нас обвиняли во всех смертных грехах – и мы решили: а почему бы нет? Левиафан у нас уже есть, Гордыня тоже. Сквало, конечно, наотрез отказался менять имя, но мы втроём решили, что так будет даже лучше. Поэтому я теперь Бельфегор, – он сладко потягивался, и улыбка его становилась какой-то совершенно приторной. Видимо, думал о том, как он хорош. – Маммон постоянно ходил и ныл, что хочет денег, так что мы с Луссурией решили, что он будет Маммоном, жадина – она жадина и есть.

– Жадное дитя, – хмыкал Занзас, пытаясь представить эту картину. Получалось плохо: образы прошлого перекрывались образами долбаного настоящего. Тощего хмурого пацана с резко выделяющимися мускулами заслонял жилистый, гармонично сформированный мужчина с блуждающей по лицу полуулыбкой. Поверх заливисто хохочущего истерического мальчишки проявлялся вальяжный хихикающий пацан. Только вечно угрюмый капюшон аркобалено остался неизменным, и Занзас мрачнел ещё больше, понимая, что испытывает что-то очень странное по этому поводу. Что-то вроде нежной, мать её, признательности. От чего аркобалено хотелось убить ещё больше.

На самом деле убить хотелось их всех. Стереть из памяти, стереть из поля зрения, стереть малейший намёк на неслыханную наглость, всех поголовно и каждого в отдельности, растереть в порошок и развеять пылью по ветру. Вместо этого Занзас закрывал глаза и концентрировался на ощущении тепла в подушечках пальцев. И не шевелился, пока тепло не сменялось прохладой. Хотелось бы, конечно, ощутить что-нибудь ледяное. Но нельзя всё время требовать слишком многого, даже от самого себя.

– Знаешь, босс, а у Луссурии даже повадки стали вкрадчивей после этого, – доверительно делился ценной информацией Бельфегор. – Ему идёт это имя, куда больше, чем Боец, какой из него Боец. Но стал Похотью – и сразу расцвёл. Увлёкся нейл-артом, начал всерьёз рисовать... В основном эскизы одежды, но я краем глаза видел даже пару пейзажей – ух, какие пейзажи. Только не говори ему. Он меня поколотит за то, что я выдал его маленькую тайну, а нельзя, чтобы пролилась королевская кровь.

– Почему ты всё время это повторяешь? – лениво приоткрывал один глаз Занзас.

– Потому что это плохо, – серьёзно отвечал Бельфегор и задумывался, устремив чёлочный взгляд куда-то в окно, сквозь ночную темноту и смутно виднеющийся сквозь неё лес. – Понимаешь, когда... королевская кровь пролилась... это... это... Ах-ха-ха, королевская кровь пролилась. Хи-хи-хи, – он хватался руками за голову и раскачивался туда-сюда на стуле, смеясь совершенно безумным смехом, как будто не мог решить, взвыть ли ему от отчаяния или всё-таки разрешить себе спокойно и победоносно расхохотаться. – Королевская кровь... Пролилась королевская кровь... Ха-ха-ах...

Занзас терпеливо окатывал его водой из всегда находившегося под рукой кувшина. На пару минут Бельфегор молча застывал в неловкой позе, и они оба слушали, как тяжело плюхаются об пол крупные капли с одежды и волос.

– Так вот, – как ни в чём не бывало продолжал Бельфегор. – У нас даже был свой бог, Сатана. И все мы, как и полагается, верили в то, что однажды он возродится.

Он делал значительную паузу. Занзас мрачно взглядывал на него исподлобья.

– Если убрать из твоего имени обе «десятки»... – с готовностью объяснял ему Бельфегор. – И добавить одну крохотную, почти незаметную «т»... 

– «Т»? – лениво переспрашивал Занзас.

– Да хотя бы и ten, – равнодушно пожимал плечами Бельфегор. – Главное, если потом сделать перестановку анаграммой – получится «Сатан». Чудесно, правда?

Занзас фыркал. Толстая матрона, некстати зашедшая в комнату, крестилась и, бубня заговоры, удалялась.

– Она тебе не мешает? – наклонялся к нему Бельфегор со страшным заговорщицким шёпотом. – Одно твоё слово, босс, и... – он выразительно махал перед носом Занзаса невесть откуда выуженным ножиком. Занзас в упор смотрел на него, туда, где под густой чёлкой угадывались глаза – и Бельфегор с тихим вздохом откидывался назад и снова равнодушно пожимал плечами:

– Ну, нет так нет... Пойду выпущу кому-нибудь пару кишочков...

Занзас хмуро кривится, не удостаивая Бэла взглядом.

– То есть я хотел сказать, – послушно исправляется Бэл. – Пойду и выясню, что это за таинственное мегаоружие, которым торгует наша крыса.

– Не «что», – лениво цедит Занзас. – «С кем». Идиот.

– Я гений, босс, – лучезарно лыбится принц белоснежной улыбкой от уха до уха. – И в данном случае вопросы «что» и «с кем» дают абсолютно один и тот же ответ.

Занзас то и дело ловит на кончике языка ненужный и нелепый вопрос, то и дело давая сам себе ужасающий ответ на него, и – всё же не выдерживает и спрашивает уже почти скрывшуюся в дверях спину:

– Сколько тебе лет, Бэл?

– Шестнадцать, босс, – помедлив ровно мгновение, невозмутимо отвечает спина и исчезает. Тишину домика нарушают лишь шелест деревьев из-за полуприкрытого окна, шорох обтрёпанных шлёпанец матроны да приглушённое бормотание, навевающее видения кружащейся мошкары в густых жёлтых солнечных лучах, пронизывающих насквозь воздух между густой и полупрозрачной зеленью сверху и светлым золотистым песком внизу.

Занзасу всё ещё пятнадцать. Принцу, когда Занзас – всего полгода назад! – решил взять его в заговор, было восемь. Занзас не ошибся: маленький засранец вырос и стал если не незаменимым, то очень и очень полезным. Но самому Занзасу сейчас должно быть двадцать три, а этот паршивец вырос не под его присмотром и не им был воспитан, вот в чём проблема. И это совершенно чужой ему человек – и почему-то именно потерянные годы Бельфегора бесят Занзаса больше всего. 

Не посмевшая вымахать патлатая акула, которую он ещё обязательно убьёт. 

Не и без того чужой, прячущий себя за многочисленными масками пидор Луссурия, из которого он ещё вытрясет всю душу за каждый лживый, недоговоренный чих. 

Не предатель-Оттавио, все эти годы наслаждавшийся свободой от своенравного патрона. И не преданный Леви, все эти годы сходивший без патрона с ума. Хотя вот уж чьи двадцать три против бывших пятнадцати, казалось бы, должны бы ощущаться больнее всего. И всё же потеря Принца отчего-то – горше. 

Оказывается, если твой ровесник внезапно обгоняет тебя на восемь лет – это совсем не так страшно, как если мальчишка в два раза младше становится старше тебя на год.

 

***  
На третий день Занзас может сесть в кровати, и в глазах у него почти не темнеет. На шестой он самостоятельно добирается до унитаза. Вернуться, правда, уже не смог и так и сидел на продавленном диване, делая вид, что любуется пейзажем за окном, пока снаружи не послышался мотор машины, не хлопнула дверь и не зазвучали развесёлые голоса. В момент, когда распахивается входная дверь, Занзас делает вид, что дремлет после плотного завтрака.

– Это Тонточелли, – радостно возвещает Бельфегор, с грохотом распахивая дверь. И тут же слышится звучный подзатыльник: идущий следом не то Луссурия, не то Сквало – можно спорить, что Сквало! – раньше принца умудряется заметить, что Занзас спит. Принц, правда, всё равно оказался зорче, даром, что чёлка вечно закрывает пол-лица.

– Тонточелли? – лениво хмурится Занзас, не открывая глаз.

– Джулио Тонточелли, начальник штаба итальянской армии, – бодро рапортует Сквало, плюхаясь рядом на диван. В спину привычной болью толкается подушка, жалобно скрипят пружины.

– Принести вам чего-нибудь выпить, босс? – спрашивает Леви, его голос звучит совсем рядом, будто он наклонился к Занзасу, готовый уловить малейший шелест, срывающийся со слабых, дрожащих губ. Скрипит стул под Луссурией, хлопает оконная рама, бесцеремонно откинутая вспрыгнувшим на окно Бельфегором. Аркобалено устраивается как всегда бесшумно, но Занзас и так знает, где она – на спинке кресла, в полутора метрах от его правой руки.

– Между прочим, – негромко произносит её тоненький голосок, и Занзасу представляется, как она рассеянно рассматривает аккуратно накрашенные ноготки на по-детски пухлой ручке. – Между прочим, не просто ставленник Вонголы, а ещё и получающий от неё стабильное жалование. Мерзавец, не правда ли? – равнодушно добавляет она.

– Да вообще, на хер, скотина, – покатывается со смеху Бельфегор.

– Принц, малютка, – укоризненно цокает языком Луссурия. – Как не стыдно, такой маленький и такие большие слова употреблять. Иди вымой рот и попку с мылом немедленно.

«Ставленник Вонголы...» Занзас бы сказал «наш ставленник», а они, получается, больше и не считают себя Вонголой. Впрочем, у аркобалено всегда были свои тайны... равно как и свои причины примкнуть к Занзасу Вонголе в заговоре против Тимотео Вонголы.

– Попку? – делано удивляется Бельфегор. – Ты и правда думаешь, что это настолько нехорошие слова, что их даже ртом не произнести?

– Дурашка, – жеманно усмехается Луссурия и наверняка грозит принцу пальцем. – Конечно, нет, глупенький, как только такие идеи приходят в эту хорошенькую головку. Но командиру будет неприятно пороть тебя, если твоя попочка будет грязной.

– А сам он в курсе, с кем именно торгует? – по-прежнему делая вид, что спит, осведомляется Занзас.

– Оттавио тоже Вонгола, и начштаба вполне мог решить, что по-прежнему выполняет поручения Семьи, – мгновенно отзывается принц, будто и не он разводит слащавый трёп с Луссурией.

– И тогда главный вопрос – в курсе ли Девятый, что начштаба выполняет якобы его поручения, – подводит итоги аркобалено. – Что ж, выяснение этого вопроса я беру на себя.

– А, кстати, что за оружие? – наконец открывает глаза Занзас и с любопытством смотрит на Бельфегора. Принц легкомысленно качает ногой, сидя на подоконнике, за спиной на фоне розовеющего неба вздымается вечерний лес, а прямо над его шевелюрой, сверкающей в лучах заходящего солнца багряным золотом, порхает огромная белая бабочка. Но принц её, кажется, совершенно не замечает.

– Гигантский боевой робот, – заговорщицким шепотом произносит он так громко, что спустя пару секунд стена леса за его спиной возвращает приглушённое эхо. Занзас молчит ещё некоторое время, осмысливая, и внезапно прыскает со смеху:

– Серьёзно?

– Ага-ага, – часто кивает Бельфегор, но тут бабочка решает сесть ему на нос, и что бы он ни собирался сказать в дальнейшем, тонет в диком, пронзительном, нескончаемом, исполненном ужаса визге.

– Наёмный убийца, – с ехидной гордостью произносит Сквало, и Занзас сам не понимает, как умудряется расслышать его негромкий голос в этом чересчур громком вечере.

 

***  
Заданий у Варии не было совершенно, и они с упоением бесили его каждый день. Будь на то воля чёртовой акулы, бесили бы круглосуточно, но Занзас настоял на том, что Оттавио до последней минуты ни о чём не должен знать, – и Сквало пришлось смириться. На самом деле Занзасу была невыносима сама мысль о том, что они будут здесь толкаться днями напролёт, напоминая об украденных годах, бурно радоваться каждому его чиху, наперебой рассказывать новости многолетней давности, а главное – трогательно поддерживать на пути от кровати к сортиру и обратно. И, если всё остальное досаждало, заставляло болезненно морщиться и зудело расчёсанными до крови шрамами, то от последнего яростно сжимались кулаки и темнело в глазах, и замысловатые колнца выделывали в воображении багровые сполохи. А ночью они становились радужными. Словно преломлённые лучи света на гранях хрусталя.

– Ну, кто чем, босс, кто чем, – манерно тянет Луссурия, кокетливо поправляя зелёный ирокез, ниспадающий на правый глаз. Точнее, на непроницаемо чёрное правое стекло солнцезащитных очков, с которыми он не расстаётся. Занзасу всегда хотелось сказать, что эти очки – наивернейший способ намекнуть, что тайна по-настоящему есть, и они вовсе не скрывают её за семью печатями, как бы этого ни хотелось самому Луссурии. Всегда хотелось, но – раньше случая не было. А теперь... Что ему этот мужчина, что он этому мужчине – и от осознания того, что ответом на последний вопрос скорее всего будут «ничего» и лёгкое пожатие плеч, начинает покалывать яростью подушечки пальцев. Но Луссурия ни о чём не подозревает, а Занзас пообещал себе дать им шанс. Три, если быть точным. Каждому.

Сегодня он дошёл до скамейки во дворе. Сразу за дверью, два шага в сторону от неё. Да так и остался чуть ли не на полдня, вдыхая всей грудью свободное небо над головой, в первый раз за такое долгое время.

– Леви, конечно, большей частью психовал, − задумчиво продолжает Луссурия, изящно ковыряя мизинцем правой руки лунку ногтя на левой. – То ляжет пластом и лежит в лёжку день, другой, третий... Мы уж волноваться, что у него пролежни заведутся, начинали... ну, когда удавалось наконец снять Бэла с люстры или выудить из особо труднодоступного чулана и отправить сладко-сладко спать. Сядем так вдвоём, втроём ужинать, переглянемся устало – а что наш Леви? А он опять из комнаты весь день не выходил. А не проведать ли нам его? А ну нахер от греха подальше, один раз проведали уже...

Луссурия задумывается, устремив взгляд на лес. Занзас хочет спросить − что, ну что тогда случилось, в тот единственный раз, когда вы решили показать, что вам есть до него дело. До него, до Леви. До того единственного человека, который был рядом с Занзасом всегда. Который воровал с ним яблоки из богатых садов и лупил по голубям камнями, а потом чинно зубрил историю и учился носить костюм. Костюмы Леви не шли. История не давалась. Голуби и яблоки манили за собой, но он продолжал следовать за Занзасом тенью. Отставая всё дальше и дальше. Оставаясь в тени, пока Занзас уходил вперёд, в ослепительно сияющий яркими бликами на хрустальных люстрах банкетных залов свет.

А потом вернулся. Потому что пути вперёд больше не было. Потому что тень − единственное, что осталось настоящим в выстроенной миражами лжи. Тень и молчаливое присутствие Леви, который так и не научился говорить, но не разучился быть верным. Что же произошло, − хочет спросить Занзас, − когда вы пришли к нему сообщить, что вам, бедняжкам, тоже плохо без меня, но надо жить дальше, и идти, и вся эта прочая чушь? Хочет − и совсем не хочет говорить. 

Луссурия встряхивает головой и решает не вспоминать. Видимо, ничего хорошего не произошло тогда, а Занзасу по-прежнему не стоит нервничать слишком много.

− Ну, то есть если Сквало был в замке, мы с Маммончиком ну нахер, − пожимает плечами Луссурия и приваливается спиной к дереву. Смотрит он на Занзаса или по-прежнему в лес − за тёмными стёклами решительно не понять. – Если Сквало не путешествовал чёрти где в поисках очередного какого-нибудь непревзойдённого, так обычно сам в лёжку лежал.... 

Луссурия делает паузу. Занзас ни в каких вариациях не хочет слышать слова «выл». 

− Но так-то вообще никогда Леви-лапушку в покое не оставлял, − решает не углубляться в подробности Луссурия. − Потому-то мы с Маммончиком и не рисковали. Потому что когда эти двое... Один другого за патлы из кровати тащит с воплями, второй с матюгами его по тощему заду пинает... Симпатичному, надо заметить, заду... Так вот, когда эти двое сцеплялись − ух, что было! Весь замок ходуном ходил. 

Занзас фыркает против воли и тут же тянется к кувшину − налить воды. Он не хочет смеяться над тем, что было без него. Он не хочет знать о том, что у них всех было, а у него − отнято. И уж подавно он не хочет испытывать нежность, к одному, к другому и к третьему. Они посмели быть без него. Он не хочет ничего об этом знать. На самом деле он просто подавился. Закашлялся, точно. Грудь всё ещё ноет от пытки восьмилетней давильной камерой. Надо выпить воды, и это странное покашливание совсем пройдёт. 

Луссурия подаётся вперёд, переходит на задушевный тон. История, видимо, будет знатная, вон как предвкушает:

− А однажды, босс, представьте... Денёк холодный выдался – жуть. Как сейчас помню, февраль девяносто пятого, мороз минус тринадцать ударил. Стены промозглые, влажность, опять же, повышенная – спишь как в подземелье, никакой тюрьмы не надо. И мы с Маммончиком решили камин разжечь, да в общей зале поспать, чтоб не так холодно было. Захватили Бэла и заходим. А там ветер воет, тоненько так, будто призрак скулит. Ну, мы переглянулись – что мы, не киллеры? Что нам призраки-то? Запалили огонь, сели рядком, жмёмся друг к дружке. Я «Капитал» почитываю... Занимательная, надо заметить, книжка. От Маммончика из древних магических трактатов один капюшон торчит. Бэл между нами: то ко мне нос сунет, то в эту пылищу, потом чихать принимается и сопли по дивану размазывать. Сидим. Греемся. 

«Зачем ты мне всё это рассказываешь? − хочет спросить Занзас. − Ты думаешь, я ещё недостаточно сильно ненавижу всех вас?».

− И тут вдруг, − Луссурия набирает в грудь побольше воздуха, история явно подошла к кульминации. − В дымоходе кто-то кааак заорёт благим матом. А потом – трахтарарах-тах-тах! – и вываливается натурально чёрт. Вот не вру, босс, ей-богу чёрт. Весь чёрный, глазищи белые, дым валит, копыта красным горят и зелёные молнии во все стороны. Вот честное слово, аж в глазах зарябило. Да вы хоть Маммончика спросите! Так всё и было. Я, конечно, сразу в обморок. Маммончик тоже отползать начал. А Бельчонок, психопат недоделанный, подходит и пальцем в этого чёрта тычет. И ржёт, потому что это же Леви наш, дорогушенька. 

«Я бы не догадался без тебя», − мысленно ворчит Занзас. Луссурия, рассказав самое главное, снова вальяжно приваливается к дереву, безразлично рассматривает свои аккуратные блестящие ногти сквозь непроницаемо чёрные стёкла очков. 

− Только подпалённый немного, − спокойно продолжает он, − а так ничего, живой. Даже в преисподнюю не торопится. А дело было вот в чём: акула наша в очередной раз выволокла Леви из кровати, они подрались, и акулка со злости запихнула Леви в дымовую трубу, и он там застрял. А Сквало что – из постели страдальца вытащил и всё. Мавр сделал своё дело, мавр может уходить. Ну, он и пошёл. Спать. А мы-то страху натерпелись. А уж сколько этого чёрта отмывали потом – не передать. Он же не даётся ещё...

Занзас хмыкает и закрывает глаза. Ласковый вечерний ветерок гладит лицо тёплыми вздохами.

– Как, ты сказал, называется этот робот? – лениво роняет он. Шевелиться не хочется вовсе, но обожжённое подживающее тело начинает мёрзнуть, ещё минута, ещё буквально пара минут – и придётся подниматься и медленно ковылять в дом. И Луссурию лучше к этому моменту убрать с глаз подальше. Точнее, убрать подальше его закрытые тёмными очками, холодные безжизненные глаза.

– Век-кьо Мос-ка, – нараспев произносит Луссурия, шуршит бумагами, скатывая их обратно. – Ни черта не понимаю, зачем такое убожище творить. Ничего же не может, один наш Леви его на щелчок пальцев сделает.

– Он ещё не закончен, – задумчиво говорит Занзас и глубоко вдыхает напоённый запахом печёной картошки воздух. – А сожми-ка ты этому начштаба яйца покрепче. Да посмотри, не расколется ли насчёт ещё чего-нибудь. И проваливай.

– Слушаюсь, босс, – поёт Луссурия, весело помахивая бумажной трубкой в воздухе. – А вы шли бы в дом, холодает уже. Простудитесь ещё, так наша матрона, не приведи Богородица, вас отварами отпаивать будет. Босс, босс, мы же вас после этой дряни не откачаем...

– Пошёл. Вон, – тихо говорит Занзас. И когда спустя двадцать ударов сердца открывает глаза, Луссурии уже давно и след простыл.

 

***  
Дело продвигалось неспешно, и за окном буйная яркая зелень успела потемнеть и запылиться, прибитая летними грозами. Занзас уже свободно доходил до сортира, почти не держась за стены. Совершенно доставшая его матрона в один прекрасный день была с позором изгнана прочь. Наверняка ей отвалили приличную сумму за потраченные нервы, но Занзас об этом не задумывался. Просто честно предупредил, что испепелит её Пламенем, если ещё раз увидит, и Вария благоразумно решила не проверять. 

Матрону сменила хрупкая, едва ли не полупрозрачная девица с огромными печальными глазами, такая тихая, что вполне могла бы оказаться и немой. Трепетно дрожа ресницами, она бесшумно передвигалась, беспрекословно выполняя все прихоти, взбивала ежечасно подушки и проветривала душную комнату, не спрашивая ни разрешения, ни желания. Когда Занзас приказал ей зайти к нему на вторую ночь, она всё так же смотрела на него, не мигая, в упор, большими испуганными глазами, и только время от времени дрожала её нижняя губа, вероятно, в заранее продуманные моменты. Четвёртой ночи он не выдержал. И выкинул её вон в чём была, в прозрачной с длинными рюшами розоватой ночной сорочке, мстительно ухмыльнулся, когда подол зацепил растущий у самого порога дикий розовый куст. 

Не имеет значения, кто конкретно её выбирал. Луссурия ли, прищурившись, приценивался в агентстве, перебрав все модели и доведя обслугу до нервной икоты. Или Сквало ворвался, схватил первое, что попалось под руку, и, небрежно швырнув на прилавок пачку банкнот, умчался прочь в вихре длинных, остро хлещущих воздух, убийственно длинных волос. Не имеет значения, кто конкретно из них там был. Занзас с одинаковым удовольствием сунул бы в тот же куст их обоих и принца с аркобалено в придачу. 

Все они, каждый из них, посмели жить и как-то выжить, когда сам он, Занзас, был мёртв. И пусть детская уверенность в том, что мир рухнет, едва ты закроешь глаза, осталась где-то в районе не то пяти, не то тринадцати лет, – оказалось, что от взрослой уверенности в том, что мир не сможет без тебя остаться прежним, избавляться куда сложней. 

А он остался. И они все – остались. Возможно, если бы до нападения Занзас продумывал подобный бредовый вариант развития событий, возможно, если бы у него только была к тому склонность, или желание, или достаточное душевное спокойствие, на худой конец! – возможно, самым естественным вариантом он бы счёл тот, в котором эта собранная им разношёрстная команда после его смерти – пусть даже всего на восемь лет, но всё-таки самой настоящей, всамделишной смерти! – расшвырялась бы по свету кто куда и, возможно, даже сгинула где-то в разных уголках мира поодиночке.

Они выжили.

Остались вместе.

И прожили эти восемь лет.

Без.

Не.

Го.

Никаких розовых кустов не хватит, чтобы рассадить по ним этих говнюков так, чтобы Занзасу хотя бы показалось: ну, допустим, можно считать, что я самую капельку отомщён.

– Эээээй! Занзас! Какого хрена?!

Занзас только кривится и неприязненно смотрит на Бельфегора. Обнаружив отсутствие девицы, Сквало мечется по комнате, пиная всё, что имеет несчастье попасться ему на пути, но стоит принцу тряхнуть чёлкой и послушно выдвинуться вперёд, как акула замирает и затихает и лишь смотрит настороженно, вызывающе скрестив руки на груди. 

Если бы только Занзас был не в состоянии чувствовать, самой кожей чувствовать, как разительно отличается этот жест от точно такого же, которым ещё полгода на... восемь лет назад сопровождался приём в заговор всех этих принцев, пидоров и сомнительной репутации аркобален. Если бы только он мог хотя бы на мгновение забыть о том, как это – просто знать, что тогда это был бесшабашный вызов, а сейчас настороженная холодность, что тогда это был порывистый подросток, а сейчас расчётливый мужик, если бы только Занзас мог...

– ...просто изумляют, – докладывает об успехах расследования Бельфегор. – Помимо Веккьо Моски, которую так страстно жаждет получить Оттавио, дражайший начштаба потихоньку строит следующую модель, и угадайте – на чём бы мог работать гигантский боевой робот второго поколения?

Занзас мрачно смотрит. Сидящая на плече Луссурии аркобалено неожиданно громко фыркает и перелетает на диван, оставляя самого Луссурию задумчиво чесать нос.

– На Пламени Воли, – торжественно объявляет Бельфегор.

Сквало протяжно присвистывает. Луссурия, закашлявшись, сгибается как от внезапного удара, опираясь рукой о спину ближайшего стула.

– Ты... ты нас разыгрываешь? – недоверчиво произносит он севшим голосом.

– Да как ты смеешь морочить голову босса такими глупыми россказнями?! – взрёвывает Леви и, подскочив к Бельфегору, трясёт того за плечо, словно надеясь, что из густой копны соломенных волос сейчас выпадет, кружась, листочек с большой красной надписью «шут-ка!»

Занзас думает, глядя на одиннадцатую, если считать от двери, трещину на потолке. Она из глубоких – глубже только четвёртая, сантиметр-то точно будет. И одна из самых длинных – длиннее только седьмая и четырнадцатая, опоясывающая чуть ли не весь потолок. Но извивы одиннадцатой похожи на чей-то профиль, и Занзас почти воочию видит свободно ниспадающие розоватые волосы и узкую чёрную маску на глазах, и чётко просматривается изгиб шеи, будто девушка смотрит куда-то вправо, прислушиваясь к неразличимым здесь голосам.

– Тихо! – говорит он, и Леви моментально отпускает плечо Бэла. Тот фыркает, резким движением разгладив несуществующие морщинки на рукаве куртки, отходит к своему обычному месту и приваливается спиной к стене, рассеянно глядя в полуприкрытое окно.

– Веккьо Моска работает на энергии от автономного генератора, – скучающим тоном поясняет он. – Там что-то вроде атомной или термоядерной батарейки, я толком не вдавался во всю эту скукотень. А в Моске-два, рабочее название «Обжорка», Гола Моска то есть, роль батарейки играет живой человек, − он прищёлкивает пальцами, будто дешёвый фокусник в цирке. − Стреляешь в человека особой Вонгольей пулей, закрываешь в Моске и вуаля – из человека на полную мощность изливается Предсмертная Воля, а какая-то особая фиговина не даёт Пламени погаснуть ни через пять минут, ни через пятьсот пять.

Бельфегор картинно зевает, пожимает плечами с равнодушным видом, скучающим тоном продолжает: 

– С фиговиной у них пока проблемы: никак не могут придумать её принципиальную схему. Так что пока что прототип работает только девять секунд, а потом красиво вырубается. С искорками. И с батарейками у них тоже проблемы, потому что армия же... Нет батареек, по определению. Используют всякий компост. Так что на данном этапе Гола Моска – это девять секунд звериной серьёзности, потом фейерверк – и из бесполезной груды металла выносят совершенно бесполезный обгорелый труп. Но они работают над этим, да...

Он блаженно потягивается, не отрывая пристального взгляда от чего-то, якобы происходящего за окном. Луссурия наконец вспоминает, что стоит, согнувшись, с открытым ртом, и медленно и аккуратно садится на стул, чтобы в спокойной обстановке потрясти там недоверчиво головой.

– А откуда они про Пламя вообще знают? – задаёт он бессмысленный в своей очевидности вопрос и съёживается, осознав, что его слова прозвучали в гробовой тишине.

– Спроси лучше, откуда у них столько особых Вонгольих пуль, – негромко рекомендует аркобалено, и Занзас со Сквало одновременно и одинаково шипят, втягивая воздух сквозь зубы.

– Вот сукин сын, – с чувством произносит Луссурия, хлопнув себя в бессильной ярости ладонью по бедру.

– Да ну не мог он, – неуверенно произносит Леви и медленно, низко опускает голову, понурив плечи. Кажется, даже до этого идиота наконец окончательно и бесповоротно дошло, кто именно предал его драгоценного босса восемь лет тому назад. И кто конкретно врал ему все эти восемь лет чуть ли не изо дня в день.

– Чертежи, – говорит Занзас, еле сдерживая ярость – та прорывается в голосе ядовитым присвистом. – Всю сраную документацию. На эту сраную дрянь. И сделку. С этой сраной армейской гнидой.

– Босс, – начинает поднимать голову Леви.

– Занзас? – удивлённо одновременно с ним поворачивается к Занзасу Сквало.

– Сделку, – рявкает Занзас так, что аркобалено от неожиданности подпрыгивает на диване и тут же испуганно выпрямляется, стараясь, кажется, даже не дышать. Если бы можно было сидеть по стойке «смирно», она бы сейчас сидела именно так. – Мы гарантируем этой мрази жизнь, а он убедит крысу в том, что все пули были использованы для Веккьо Моски. 

 

***  
Без дырки для члена его, впрочем, всё равно не оставили. Вечером того же дня Луссурия привёз в дом ещё одну девицу – с упругими круглыми ягодицами, упругими круглыми сиськами и упругой круглой талией, в обхвате не уступавшей ни сиськам, ни заднице. Она была полной противоположностью хрупкого привидения с печальными очами и в первый же день до печёнок достала Занзаса не смолкавшим ни на мгновение воркованьем. 

Она расколотила вдребезги кувшин с незабудками, когда, с хохотом пытаясь поймать падающую с подноса чашку, случайно задела столик у дивана. Одним неосторожным движением разодрала в клочья лёгкий тюль на окне – и тут же, смеясь и озабоченно кудахча одновременно, соорудила из обрывков задорную чалму, то и дело сваливавшуюся с русых непослушных кудряшек. 

Она грохотала посудой и горланила почище любого петуха, то и дело передвигала немногочисленную мебель в трёх крохотных комнатках охотничьего домика, а, напевая пронзительно печальную балладу, наверняка о каком-то рыцаре, который не вернулся к даме сердца, аккомпанировала оглушительным стрёкотом и скрипом допотопной швейной машинки, которую привезла с собой. 

И всё же смириться с ней оказалось куда проще, чем с той первой шлюхой. Возможно потому, что постоянное и отвратительно раздражающее присутствие где-то рядом по-настоящему живого человека помогало и ему самому наконец-то ощущать себя живым. А возможно потому, что когда она подкладывала в тарелку сочные, сочащиеся сливочно-кровавой подливой, сводящие с ума одними ароматами куски мяса и, стоя рядом, уперев в бок руку с поварёшкой, причитала на своём непонятном славянском, покачивая головой, то была упоительно искренней и говорила ему всё, что думала, не таясь по углам и не дрожа сочувственно ресницами. И когда ночью она гладила прохладными ладонями уже почти зажившие, но всё ещё постоянно зудящие шрамы по всему его телу, Занзас подумал, почти проваливаясь в благословенно бесчувственное небытие, что наверное это большое счастье, что он ни чёрта из её языка не понимал. 

Тонточелли согласился на сделку на удивление быстро. Буквально не прошло и пары минут, как доверительно поведал ему наутро Бельфегор, выразительно поигрывая ажурными, почти декоративными, остро заточенными ножами.

– Маммончик решил, что останется с ним на некоторое время и сделает всё возможное, чтобы дражайший начштаба и не подумал пожаловаться варийскому вице-капитану или тем более Самому, – лениво сообщает он и одновременно с Занзасом бросает задумчивый взгляд в сторону кухни, где, судя по донёсшемуся внезапно аккорду звуков, Драгица одной рукой принимает роды у свиньи, а второй куёт доспехи для своего прекрасного рыцаря. – Заодно и чертежи поищет, – рассеянно продолжает Бельфегор, – и пули порассматривает. А то всякое бывает. Вдруг мы напрасно подозреваем в ужасных грехах совершенно невинного человека?..

Взгляд Занзаса достаточно выразителен, чтобы у Бельфегора возникло горячее желание раз и навсегда избавиться от привычки мешать в одном контексте понятия «Оттавио» и «невинный».

– Впрочем, – как ни в чём не бывало продолжает он, – не думаю, что начштаба пошёл бы к крысе, даже если бы и захотел донести. Я не вникал, но, если не ошибаюсь, Оттавио что-то темнит с оплатой... как и полагается добропорядочному мафиози, – Бэл внезапно хохочет, словно удачной шутке, и принимается отбивать пальцами по подлокотнику дивана ритм в такт доносящейся с кухни задорной и, судя по стыдливым смешкам, явно непристойной песне.

Занзас кривится.

– Выясни, что он там темнит. Хотя нет. Пусть это будет уже не нашей заботой. Натрави на него... кого-нибудь...

– Хранителей? – с готовностью подтягивается Бельфегор. – Я думаю, старый алкоголик Койот с удовольствием...

– К дьяволу Хранителей! – Занзас бьёт кулаком по дивану так, что где-то в глубине жалобно отзываются пружины, а ладонь болезненно ноет от тупого удара. Бельфегор испуганно осекается, дёрнув ртом. Занзас медленно выдыхает сквозь зубы, усилием воли закрывая глаза, и методично, как ластиком, стирает один за другим языки рвущегося наружу пламени, пляшущего на обратной стороне век. Бэл только что просрал второй из данных ему трёх шансов на выживание, и следующий раз будет последним, но пока... пока что... Следует взять себя в руки и...

– Цедеф, – цедит он. – Вы должны намекнуть на крысьи делишки Цедеф. Чтобы ни один след не вёл к вам. И пусть они ковыряются в его грязном белье, сколько им влезет. Пшёл вон. И быстро.

Бельфегор послушно испаряется. Вошедшая спустя буквально десять секунд с подносом Драгица только всплёскивает руками – и тут же с заливистым хохотом принимается ловить подпрыгнувшие чашки, чайники, молочник и тарелку, из которой во все стороны сыпанули золотисто-персиковые шарики, от которых вьётся едва заметный ароматный пар. Печенья на двоих напекла. Ну, что ж... Если на кухне этих шариков ещё осталось, Занзасу будет вкусно в два раза дольше, чем можно было предполагать.

***  
– Их прототип всё ещё не работает, – скорбно докладывает аркобалено, лёгким взмахом руки заставляя опуститься на стол неровную стопку бумаг, пару скатанных в рулоны огромных листов пергамента и какую-то железяку загадочной формы, больше всего похожую на меч Сквало, который сначала долго натачивали, пытаясь сделать из него гигантскую пилочку для ногтей, потом бросили ржаветь в первой попавшейся помойке, потом выудили, закрутили штопором и наконец свернули в дугу под немыслимым, с извилистыми лучами, углом. Некоторые из означенных манипуляций Занзас не отказался бы сотворить и с самим Сквало.

– Это действующая модель той самой фиговины, о которой говорил Бэл, – поясняет аркобалено, проследив за его пристальным взглядом. – То есть, не действующая. Мы полагаем, в первую очередь от того, что у них нет работоспособного опытного образца с достаточной силой Пламени. 

Её голос слегка дрожит от волнения, пробивающегося сквозь все попытки напустить на себя обычный равнодушно-отстранённый вид, будто аркобалено всерьёз вознамерилась до конца своих дней изображать удалившегося от мирской суеты монаха, которого не волнует ничто земное. Неизвестно, правда, когда именно у аркобалено наступает конец дней, да и наступает ли вообще, и Занзас мог бы даже испытать к ней что-то вроде сочувствия – если бы не слышал его в её собственных словах. 

Почти оскорбительное сочувствие, граничащее с жалостью. Почти такое же он ощущал, когда громоздкая неповоротливая матрона пару раз в особенно тяжёлые ночи держала на его лбу шершавую и неожиданно мягкую ладонь с заскорузлыми мозолями, едва заметно поглаживая полыхающие раскалённым свинцом шрамы на лице, и что-то негромко напевала на своём, будто бы волшебном языке. Возможно, если бы он только позволил, аркобалено бросила бы корчить из себя невесть что и так же сидела бы у его постели, меняя компрессы и повязки, и вздыхая украдкой при виде сочащихся гноем особенно мерзких ран.

И если бы только он знал, что нужно делать с этим сочувствием. Для чего оно создано и выдаётся ему столь щедрой долей. Если бы только он знал, что заставляет их всех липнуть к нему и смотреть такими большими и понимающими глазами, идти за ним на край света, благоговеющих и послушных, и жить его жизнью, как будто у него самого может не хватить на это сил.

Он бы не задумываясь убил их всех, и иногда ему казалось, что он уже это сделал. Что однажды он встал и, позволив ярости разгореться в руках, поднёс этот жар к их лицам и обхватил ладонями, заставил кожу шипеть и плавиться под пальцами, облезать лоскутами с жёлтоватыми потёками, обнажая белую, на глазах покрывающуюся копотью, кость. Это, вероятно, снилось ему в кошмарах, и когда он просыпался в холодном поту, он словно всё ещё видел, как все они, каждый из них – смотрели до конца ему прямо в глаза всё с тем же молчаливым сочувствием, не шевелясь. Будто только этого и ждали всю жизнь. 

Он морщится и едва заметно щурится, то и дело недовольно встряхивая головой, будто отгоняет надоедливого комара. Выгоняет ненужные мысли, зудящие расчёсанным укусом, куда-то на периферию сознания, старается не думать о том, что конкретно означает этот неумолчный страдальческий зуд. Выстраивает между собой и им стену, защищается как может от ненавистного подарка хвалёной интуиции Вонголы. Которой у него, приёмыша, ни в коем случае не должно быть. Но есть же, собака, есть. Или это всю жизнь был просто такой изощрённый иезуитски жестокий самообман?

– ...я склоняюсь к версии, что они сами не знают, что именно раскопали, – продолжает тем временем аркобалено. Один из рулонов, послушный взмаху её руки, разворачивается на столе, и она водит над ним ладонью, заставляя загораться иллюзорные огоньки на нужных местах на чертеже страшно уродливой махины. – Возможно, если бы Тонточелли хватило ума не торговаться с Оттавио, а взять его для испытаний, они бы продвинулись куда дальше, но на сегодняшний день ситуация такова. Они знают, что устройство приблизительно такой конструкции послужит катализатором некоторой самоподдерживающейся реакции с выделением огромного количества энергии. Но у них нет ни источника нужной энергии, ни частоты, ни точных представлений об устройстве самой конструкции. И... Босс?

Занзас рассматривает кончики пальцев на правой руке. Средний и указательный припорошены лёгким слоем золы. Костёр на заднем дворе, который он развёл перед приходом аркобалено, чтобы посмотреть на огонь, наверное, уже совсем прогорел. На подушечке безымянного белеет тонкий округлый шрам. Удивительное дело: он столько раз резался о ножи и кинжалы, а шрам остался только от лёгкого, почти невесомого прикосновения когтей маленького смешного котёнка. 

Пальцы покалывает сдерживаемой много месяцев злостью. У вояк нет работоспособного опытного образца с достаточной силой Пламени? Отлично. Зато образец есть у Вонголы, и уж этот-то образец сумеет заставить «фиговину» принять ту форму, какая ей положена от природы.

– Как, повтори, это работает? – глухо спрашивает он. Аркобалено, кажется, что-то такое говорила пару минут назад, когда он слишком глубоко ушёл туда, куда уходить не стоило.

– Человек влезает внутрь, – с готовностью повторяет аркобалено, и огоньки разлетаются по чертежу радужным листопадом. – Подсоединяем к сердцу здесь, к запястным артериям здесь и здесь, вот это бедренные, это – подключичные и аорта. К мозгу идут вот эти четыре контакта, сюда усилитель. Для замыкания контура достаточно просто захлопнуть человека в Моске – контур замкнётся, едва крышка встанет на место. Но при необходимости можно отжать вот этот рычаг, и контур заработает по обходному пути. Босс, вы... Вы же не собираетесь...

– Проваливай как можно дальше, – Занзас не злится и не приказывает, просто ставит в известность, будто сообщает, что обратный отсчёт уже начался и пуск неостановим. – И эту с собой прихвати. На рынок пусть сходит, что ли. 

– Слушаюсь, босс, – кланяется аркобалено и мгновенно исчезает. В отличие от Бельфегора и Луссурии, ей для этого не нужно вскакивать и бежать, достаточно пожелать оказаться где-нибудь ещё. Запредельные, на грани мистического, способности аркобалено. В обмен на навечно отнятую взрослую жизнь и заточение в теле двухлетнего ребёнка. И только откровенное «я знаю, каково тебе, вот именно я – знаю, и даже слишком хорошо» невысказанным повисает в воздухе на том месте, где она только что была. Уж лучше бы прямо говорила, чем так выразительно молчать. Был бы повод спалить к дьяволу. 

Занзас хмыкает и, потянувшись с дивана к столу, впервые за последние четыре месяца даёт волю ярости – медленно, осторожно, позволив для начала загореться на кончиках пальцев лишь слабому огоньку.

***  
Предполагалось, что модель по проекту ХХХ-Зета-W-17-дельта-35, заставив Пламя Предсмертной Воли человека гореть безостановочно, в конечном итоге полностью высосет его содержимое – душу, если угодно, – и в результате в какой-то момент из Гола Моски необходимо будет достать выпотрошенную оболочку с перекошенным агонией лицом. А затем вставить следующую «батарейку» – и равнодушный щелчок нагрудного люка робота, замкнув контур, вновь запустит процесс пламенноядерной реакции.

На практике бравые итальянские вояки упирались в то, что среднюю душонку сердечник робота жрать отказывался, а первосортных, чистых и страстных душ в армии не водилось. Оно и неудивительно. Все способные гореть душой итальянцы давно отдали свои сердца мафии. Как бы так, чтобы не ошибиться, – порядка тысячи лет назад. Среди простых уголовников страстные души не водились также, поэтому единственным более-менее стабильным источником энергии для проекта под названием «Гола Моска» служили безнадёжные больные, находящиеся на последней стадии издыхания. Из чего, по мнению горе-специалистов, следовало, что жить они желали страстнее кого бы то ни было на свете. 

Правда, для того, чтобы зажечь Пламя Воли, мало просто хотеть жить. Надо ещё хотеть жить как в последний раз. Но безнадёжным больным это известно не было, воякам и прикормленным ими учёным и подавно, и поэтому работающий на силе страсти гигантский боевой робот, будучи запущенным, в лучшем случае чихал, трясся пару мгновений в конвульсиях и падал, словно подкошенный, испуская снопы искр и вонючий удушливый дым с ароматом горелой плоти. Но учёные головы и их бравое начальство не сдавались. Выставляли на экспериментальные сходни следующий опытный образец, всовывали в него следующую опытную жертву, и всё начинали с начала.

– Цедеф проглотили наживку, босс, – сообщает в какой-то момент Бельфегор, опасливо заглянув в сарай, которому Занзас отвёл роль испытательной лаборатории после того, как устроил один взрыв в главной комнате охотничьего домика, два взрыва в спальне, один на кухне, вызвав двухдневный поток славянских причитаний, ещё четыре – на заднем дворе, и только после этого наконец понял, как надо работать с «фиговиной», чтобы ничего не пыталось взорваться. – Внедрили в качестве сантехника к Оттавио своего человека, и теперь тот делает вид, что совершенно не имеет никакого отношения к Вонголе. Просто мимо проходил, унитаз им починил, – он мерзко хихикает, давая понять, что унитаз тоже сломался не просто так. – Морнетти... Мортетти...

– Моретти, – роняет Занзас, не отрывая пристального взгляда от чертежа сердечника «Гола Моски». – Свали.

Второй проблемой неработающего прототипа было то, что закручен он был неверно – но даже когда за дело взялись Занзас и его умопомрачительно мощное Пламя Воли, пришлось перепробовать порядка пары сотен конфигураций и исписать формулами добрых три килограмма бумаги, прежде чем бегающий по замкнутому контуру огонёк наконец перестал затухать на втором обороте или на шестом, или на двадцать шестом и, если и терял со временем какие-то канделы, то делал это совершенно незаметно для человеческого глаза. 

Занзас хмыкает и криво ухмыляется, не отнимая пальца от контакта. Безнадёжные больные и эвтаназия с формулировкой «на благо Отчизны»? Замените Отчизну на Семью – и выйдет добрая аналогия тому, что мафия делает с теми, кто предан ей всей душой. И чем мощнее пламя, тем безнадёжнее болезнь, и с тем большим нетерпением окружающие ждут, когда же наконец можно будет выбросить бесполезную оболочку израсходованной батарейки и вставить вместо неё новую. 

А то ведь жизнь-то идёт... Дела не сделаны, песни не перепеты. Ногти не накрашены и сказки не рассказаны – а батарейка всё светится и светится и, кажется, собирается только ярче разгораться. И вот уже все украдкой поглядывают на часы и, мысленно раскладывая вокруг тарелок столовые приборы к ужину, сдерживают зевоту, изображая бурный интерес: «Для блага Семьи? Да что вы... Конечно, постараемся. Не сомневайтесь, выложимся на полную катушку... босс...» 

– Босс... Простите, что прерываю... Но, знаете... – Луссурия опасливо бочком пробирается в сарай и, зачарованно уставившись на бегающий по кругу изжелта-рыжий огонёк, едва не забывает про начатый доклад. – Босс, начштаба сняли...

Занзас сумрачно наклоняет голову и, не прерывая эксперимента, резко кивает в сторону выхода. Озвучивать приказ Луссурии не обязательно. Кажется, он так и не сумел определиться, рад ли тому, что жизнь снова становится жизнью на грани возможного, или всё же боится оставаться со своим возлюбленным боссом наедине. 

– Кто снял? – останавливает его в дверях голос Занзаса, и Луссурия замирает, словно ожидая удара. Помедлив, отзывается:

– Официально, босс, и без лишнего шума. Подошёл к концу срок полномочий, благодарим за службу, необычайные заслуги. Однако можно считать изгнанием с позором из рядов, с нынешним-то постом на...

– Понял, – ухмыляется Занзас, прекращая поток ненужных сведений. – Кто сейчас наверху?

– Казначей и Певец, босс. Президент Казначей и...

– Понял, – повторяет Занзас и кивком даёт понять, что допрос окончен. Неплохой расклад. И к тому же позволяет удобно снимать неудобных для Вонголы министров, не поднимая лишнего шума. Какой лишний шум, когда Певец опять развлекался? Да, кстати о пении...

 

***  
– Хорошо, я понимаю, тебе не понравилась старая жирная дура! – орёт Сквало, узнав, что пухлощёкую птичку пару часов назад отправили первым рейсом обратно в Югославию. – Тебе не понравилась эта дылда, потому что у неё кожа да кости, ухватиться не за что!

Луссурия и Маммон с убийственно серьёзными лицами одновременно тянутся закрыть уши беззвучно прыснувшему за спиной бушующей акулы Бельфегору.

– Я всё понимаю, но, дьявол, Занзас, какого хера происходит теперь?! 

– И что мы все будем делать без её фирменных сырников со сметаной? – едва слышно шепчет Бельфегор. Сквало, не глядя, взмахивает в его сторону мечом с откинувшегося назад протеза. И ради вот этого приёма, ради подобной бесполезной ерунды он предпочёл тогда распрощаться с рукой? Долбаный идиот...

– Занзас, ты скажешь мне хоть что-нибудь или нет? – не унимается Сквало, зло сверля его взглядом. – Она тебе не нравится? Она тебе надоела? Она что-то расколотила? Что? Чего тебе не хватает, мать твою, чем она была для тебя плоха?

– Плевать, – равнодушно роняет Занзас, закрывая глаза, раз уж иначе отделаться от пристального взгляда этого мудака невозможно. – Пошла к чёрту. Бесит. Не тащи мне их больше. Достал.

– И перестань орать на босса, ты, долбаный ублюдок, – неожиданно подаёт голос Леви, про которого все, как всегда, успели давно забыть.

Судя по упавшей тишине, Сквало не находится, что ответить. А десятью секундами спустя звук раздражённо удаляющихся шагов только подтверждает эту гипотезу. 

Остальные уходят вслед за Сквало парой мгновений позже, и в комнате остаётся только Леви, чьё дыхание настолько неровно, будто он только что бежал, а сейчас пытается произнести что-то очень важное, пытается, но от важности сообщения не может выдавить ни звука. Ещё один идиот. Ну, давай, скажи, что тебе очень жаль. Скажи, что ты бы остановил время, если бы только мог. Что не постарел бы, если бы только знал как, скажи это, чёрт бы тебя побрал! – с каким удовольствием тогда можно будет хотя бы тебя наконец-то уже испепелить. 

Леви молчит и дышит, дышит, дышит. Занзас, закрыв глаза, терпеливо ждёт, мысленно вычёркивая его первый шанс. Леви определённо успел пару раз рехнуться, пока его не было, а к больным на голову необходимо иметь снисхождение и – о да! − Занзас готов его проявлять! Но не тогда, когда психи молча извиняются перед ним. 

Сквало на этом, конечно, не отстаёт, и к вечеру следующего дня в доме появляется томный мускулистый юноша лет двадцати, который, манерно проведя языком по губе, сообщает, что его зовут Теобальдо, и он является студентом медицинского училища, а сейчас временно подрабатывает медбратом:

– И, если вам понадобится вынести судно или, вы понимаете, помочь... подержать... Вы можете во всём рассчитывать на меня. 

К величайшему собственному изумлению Занзас всего лишь хохочет, будто услышал недурной анекдот.

– Убери этот мусор вон, – приказывает он задумчиво уставившемуся в окно Леви, но тот едва ли слышит его, погружённый в тяжёлые раздумья. – Эй, Леви?

Леви вздрагивает и медленно переводит на него сумрачный, обращённый куда-то очень глубоко внутрь себя взгляд, словно не понимая, ни где он находится, ни кого видит перед собой.

– Убери. Этот мусор. Вон, – отчётливо, чуть ли не по слогам повторяет Занзас и для верности кивает в сторону томного юнца, растерянно переводящего взгляд с него на Леви-А-Тана и обратно.

– Но... Синьор... – пытается начать протестовать этот... Теобальдо. 

Леви наконец возвращается к окружающей действительности из глубин бессознательного и, моментально подскочив к парню, поспешно и без особых церемоний волочёт его прочь, с неподдельной, почти прямо-таки детской радостью восклицая по дороге: «Да, босс! Как скажете, босс! Всё, что вам будет угодно, босс!»

– Скажи акуле, что я предпочитаю помоложе и потощее! И девок! – снова расхохотавшись, кричит ему вслед Занзас. Продолжая негромко смеяться, переводит задумчивый взгляд на окно. Что ты видел там только что? Первый класс? Второй? Лето после второго? И как только ты мог, неповоротливый тугодум, как только посмел понять, от чего именно мне в этом новом мире так больно?

***  
Двадцать пятого июля в четырнадцать сорок три по римскому времени уже два дня как бывший начальник штаба итальянской армии позвонил вице-капитану Варии и своему любимому клиенту Оттавио с неслыханным предложением. 

– «Помогите, – прохрипел он в трубку, дрожащей потной рукой ослабляя затянувшийся удавкой галстук на горле. – Прошу вас, помогите... Вонгола... Вы обещали...» − Бельфегор, манерно кривляясь, изображает изображающего смертельный испуг Тонточелли, если и не удивительно точно, то, по крайней мере, на редкость забавно. – «О, сударь, нет! – ответом ему был ледяной голос всемирно известного элитного наёмного убийцы. – Мне кажется, вы ошиблись номером. Не звоните сюда больше». 

Оттавио в исполнении Бельфегора оказывается куда величественнее и неприступней, чем помнится Занзасу. Интересно, эта крыса действительно всегда паясничала перед ним, старательно играя роль смиренной любимой тени, или же он так осмелел, когда счёл своего бывшего будущего патрона мёртвым? Или же Бельфегор передёргивает, не желая вызвать в памяти Занзаса слишком отчётливый образ предателя и тем самым схлопотать Пламенем Ярости промеж глаз? 

Как бы то ни было, махина запущена, и с этой минуты действие будет разворачиваться само по себе. 

Оттавио ещё немного поломается. 

Тонточелли найдёт способ его убедить. 

Пять миллионов или десять – крыса обязательно на это клюнет и даст добро на «захват» военными их бывшей базы, а теперь почти готового мафиозного курорта. 

Военные возьмут заложников и потребуют выкуп. 

Оттавио дождётся перевода денег из Семейной казны и, сделав вид, что переводит их дальше, будет ждать возможности накрыть взрывом разом весь остров. 

А Занзас... 

Занзас появится в самый неподходящий момент и убьёт их всех. 

Тупых вояк на острове и Оттавио во временном штабе по освобождению первых лиц. И одним выстрелом удастся поразить сразу три цели. Потому что вся мафия мира, узнав о возвращении Занзаса, будет говорить только о том, как он спас возлюбленных высших членов семей – а, когда эти разговоры улягутся, о недавнем... то есть о восьмилетней давности нападении на резиденцию Девятого Вонголы вспоминать уже будет как-то даже и неудобно. 

Марионеточное нападение на Мафия-Лэнд Девятый разыграл как давно знакомую гамму. Спасибо за науку, мерзкий старик, но твой новый кандидат − всего лишь играет в устроенном ему тобой искуственном лабиринте. Посмотрим, что ты запоёшь, когда такую же знакомую гамму твой недостойный ублюдок выполнит не по-игрушечному, а всерьёз. 

Впрочем, никому не интересно, что ты будешь петь, и уж точно не Занзасу. Ты наверняка захочешь, не сможешь удержаться от глубокомысленных выводов и «трезвой оценки ситуации и потенциалов». И всё, что нужно, − найти как можно быстрее способ тупо взять и заткнуть тебе пасть всеми песнями, которые ты можешь захотеть спеть. 

– «О, прошу вас, прошу вас, не бросайте меня в столь тяжёлый для меня час!» – продолжает кривляться Бельфегор, ловко уворачиваясь от зубастых огненных шаров, которыми швыряет в него уже изрядно притомившаяся от представления аркобалено. – «Ведь мы не спали столько ночей, чтобы закончить это для вас! Всего одна последняя сделка, синьор, умоляю! Три корочки хлеба и всего один маленький миллион евро – я ведь не прошу больше, синьор...»

Дата открытия курорта назначена на шестнадцатое сентября. Ещё полтора месяца от Занзаса больше ничего не зависит... кроме собственного состояния, которое должно позволить ему разыграть роль как полагается.

Занзас стискивает зубы и впервые за последнюю неделю, всю без остатка отданную созданию Гола Моски, вновь чувствует, как неодолимо накатывает ярость, а подушечки пальцев начинает покалывать злость. И в памяти, непостижимым образом перекрывая возгласы Бэла и фырканье аркобалено, всплывает приглушённый расстоянием и закрытой дверью голос: «Я... я понимаю... Скажите... Он помнит?»

Что конкретно ты хотел узнать, старый козёл? Помню ли я твои уроки? От первого до последнего слова. Помню ли я как убивал тебя? О, такое не забывается, уж поверь. Или, может быть, ты рассчитываешь, что я забыл, как ты лгал мне, девять долгих лет лгал, каждый день повторяя «сын, сын, сын», забывая добавить одно такое маленькое слово «приёмный», как ты позволял мне наивно верить в то, что я – я! – когда ты скопытишься, буду править Вонголой, как ты...

Превратил всё, что у меня было, в ад. 

Отобрал ту жизнь, которая была до тебя. Херовая, без просвета и света, но какая бы ни была –была моя. И я думал, что так и надо, и мне было хорошо. В ней не было никого и ничего. Но я не знал, не представлял, что так можно – и мне было похер. Я вставал по утрам и просто знал, что придётся драться за каждый свободный вздох, потому что следующего, может быть, и не будет. И я умел, весьма хорошо умел жить в таком мире, потому что только этот мир и был настоящим. Но однажды ты пришёл и просто забрал его у меня.

И на девять лет с головой окунул в едкую, насквозь ядовитую ложь. Будто бы есть ты и какое-то будущее. Будто бы есть те, кто всегда будет рядом со мной, стоять у меня за плечом. Подарил мне навечно преданного Оттавио и научил всем этим «твёрдо стоять на ногах», «открыто смотреть вперёд», «надеяться и верить до самого конца».

Может быть, ты рассчитываешь, что я забыл, как ты потешался, глядя на пацана, который так искренне верил во всю эту чушь?..

Я, знаешь, верил, старик. Все эти годы рядом с тобой, все эти дни, каждый из них, один за другим: так отчаянно верил, что у меня – есть – всё. Я не находил себе места и не понимал, почему. Я заставлял себя, каждый день, каждый час заставлял себя принимать всё таким, как показывал ты. Убеждал себя в том, что мне кажется. Что безродный мальчишка с улицы боится отдаться привалившему счастью и то и дело озирается по сторонам, ожидая, что сейчас придут и скажут: ох, надо же, мы взяли не того ребёнка. Я раз за разом напоминал себе, что ты не можешь ошибаться и, называя меня «сын», знаешь, о чём говоришь. В те моменты, когда мне удавалось, я... был... по-настоящему... счастлив.

Но в конечном итоге ты отнял у меня и это.

И, будто мало тебе двух моих жизней, будто недостаточно было просто выдернуть меня из трущоб и просто перечеркнуть всё будущее, которое я себе намечтал, – ты отнял ещё и третью. Просто взял и расколотил в мелкую стеклянную пыль ту единственную мою жизнь, в которой ты попытался стать просто самим собой. 

Какая насмешка, старик. Будь ты проклят, я оценил твою шутку. Вот они все. Те, кто были моей жизнью, кто делал меня по-настоящему мной, – вот они все. Чужие и безвозвратно потерянные, никогда не станут прежними, а мне –никогда уже их не догнать. Что бы я ни делал, как бы ни паясничали они, никогда больше эти спаянные без меня друг с другом пять человек не станут теми шестью, кем мы были прежде. А я уже никогда никому не смогу поверить. 

Ты надеялся, что я забуду вот это, старик? Ты действительно на это надеялся? Действительно? Скажи мне!

– «Неужели... Ну, неужели вы и правда не хотите приобрести этот почти готовый кусок металлолома, синьор? Только сегодня и только у нас – навеки испорченная репутация в подарок!»

Занзас медленно разжимает кулаки, усилием воли высвобождая из ладоней впившиеся в них ногти, и аккуратно открывает глаза. Обстановка вокруг странно незнакома, и он осматривает её неспешно, чувствуя, как тягучей волной начинает спадать напряжение в шее и в приготовившихся к броску плечах. 

Леви держит Бельфегора, распластанного животом вниз на коленях Луссурии, и кормит его созданными аркобалено лягушками, а тот отплёвывается и хохочет, дрыгая ногами, продолжая изображать бывшего начальника штаба. Едва заметно колышется тюль на распахнутом настежь окне, открывая взгляду ночную синь, и неярким оранжевым светом помаргивает в углу торшер. 

Сидящий в полуметре от Занзаса на том же диване Сквало, не мигая, прищурившись, вперил в его лицо пристальный настороженный взгляд. Потому что, кажется, Занзас тут не единственный, кто не знает, кому и чему можно верить. 

И за это, старик, тоже – тебе спасибо.

***  
На следующий день становится ясно, что так или иначе Сквало не собирается оставлять Занзаса без присмотра и, раз последнему не нравится присутствие в доме найденных на стороне сиделок, следить за тем, чтобы босс вовремя и правильно питался, регулярно менял повязки на шрамах и не засиживался допоздна на влажной от вечерней росы скамейке на заднем дворе, бездумно рассматривая мерцающие над головой звёзды, будет самолично элитный отряд наёмных убийц. Оттавио, понятное дело, со счетов уже списали. 

С какой-то стороны Сквало, конечно, прав. Но для того, чтобы разъяриться окончательно и бесповоротно, Занзасу с лихвой хватает и того факта, что он вот уже несколько месяцев как вынужден менять повязки и всё ещё едва ли может пройти несколько сотен шагов без того, чтобы у него не потемнело в глазах. А уж переквалификация в заботливых нянюшек Варийских офицеров, а в первую очередь её главы, доканывает его окончательно.

Хитрожопая акула, поостереглась нести первое дежурство самостоятельно, поэтому первым шансы на выживание в обновлённой Варии Занзаса теряет Луссурия, и теряет отчаянно, отчётливо нервничая и от того манерничая в разы больше, чем обычно.

– ...и просто прекратил все расследования, – он пожимает плечами, наматывая кончик зелёного ирокеза, уже совершенно замусоленного, на палец. – А я считаю, зря он всё отрицает. Ну, да, с женой и детьми этого антиквара, конечно, нехорошо вышло, но в конце концов, погибли члены Семьи, и отомстить за них – прямой долг каждого Вонголы, даже если он внешний советник и вроде как не совсем семья. Но всё равно, я так думаю, никто бы его не осудил. Ну, пожурили бы, и отпустили с миром. А Девятый перестраховывается.

Луссурия спохватывается через мгновение после того, как глаза Занзаса нехорошо сузились, и спешно пытается исправить оплошность, начиная говорить втрое быстрее:

– А люди-то погибли страшно. Не мне это говорить, но кровь стекла аж до первого этажа, это с четвёртого. И в старинном здании. Всего-то, казалось бы, дюжина человек – и такая лужища. Уму непостижимо. Я лично, знаете ли, босс, не видел, но если оно так, как говорят, это же, получается, он их просто в клочки разорвал и кишками мозаику выкладывал... Может быть, даже руками отжимал.

Занзас смотрит на него в упор, от чего Луссурия тушуется ещё больше:

– А вообще, босс, должен сказать, что в то время несколько семей вырезали подчистую. Вот совсем как этого антиквара. А потом выяснилось, что один юный псих взял, да и возомнил себя обязанным очистить землю от мафиозной скверны.

Луссурия выдаёт сдавленный короткий смешок, успокаиваясь. Конечно, раз ещё жив, можешь не волноваться, сегодня уже не умрёшь. Но второй шанс ты только что просрал, так что дело осталось за третьим. 

– Монтанани, Барбиери, − начинает загибать пальцы Луссурия, − Фанелли, Ланчия, Латтанци... Когда дело коснулось семей Альянса, Вонгола, конечно, не смогла это так оставить, так что вот буквально в начале лета этого психа с его бандой наконец изловили. Так что и тот антиквар, быть может, под раздачу попал, а внешний советник-то и правда не при чём. Хотя это, конечно, уж очень давно было, семь лет всё-таки прошло. Да и в общий профиль история с лифтом плохо вписы...

– Ээээээээй! – раздаётся за окном голос Сквало, и Луссурия от неожиданности подпрыгивает в кресле, а затем, растерянно улыбнувшись, укоризненно качает головой, кокетливо оправляя упавший от резкого движения на нос ирокез. 

– ...так что, я думаю, – продолжает он, но тут же новый вопль Сквало, громче прежнего, заставляет его наконец заткнуться окончательно и беспомощно зажать пальцами уши, а оконное стекло – угрожающе задребезжать.

– Ээээээээээээээээй! Что это ты тут забыл?? Какого хрена, мусор?! 

– Босс, – беспомощно улыбается Луссурия, разводя руками. На пороге кухни появляется Леви. С поварёшкой наперевес, дымящейся и капающей чем-то кроваво-бордовым, и в цветастом фартуке, гротескно повязанном поверх наглухо застёгнутой на все пуговицы чёрной варийской формы.

– Убить его, босс? – просительно осведомляется Леви-А-Тан.

Пряча ухмылку, Занзас откидывается на спинку дивана и роняет: 

– Тащите сюда всех, – а затем несколько секунд задумчиво созерцает в тишине шестнадцать извилистых тёмных трещин на посеревшем от летней пыли потолке.

Причина Скваловских воплей ростом ему по задницу, имеет огромные испуганные глаза и на редкость испачканный вид.

– Яблоки крал, – коротко поясняет Сквало, держа причину за ухо так, что та привстаёт на цыпочки и негромко поскуливает, явно не осмеливаясь скулить в полный голос в компании четырёх страшных мужиков. Трёх страшных мужиков, – криво усмехнувшись, поправляет себя Занзас, – и одного от ушей до пят забинтованного пугала.

– А где же ты у нас яблоки-то нашёл, сладенький? – приторно поёт Луссурия, играя роль доброго мафиози. – У нас же в саду даже яблонек-то нету...

– Может, он не у нас их крал? – высказывает предположение Леви. Поварёшку он так и не отложил, зато за время отсутствия успел достать один из своих боевых зонтов, напоминающих причудливые рапиры, и смотрится от того ещё нелепее, чем раньше. – Крал на рынке, а мимо шёл и рассыпал. Только мы тут в такой глуши... Тут, кажется, рынков-то нету...

– Вот то-то и оно, – со зверским лицом кивает Сквало, тряханув мальчишку за ухо так, что тот ойкает в полный голос. – Ни рынков, ни дорог, по которым можно мимо пройти.

Занзас мрачно смотрит на обоих и решает трудную, почти не имеющую решения задачу: кто из двоих – чересчур довольная приключением акула или оборванный малец, совершивший самую большую ошибку в своей жизни, – напрягает его больше.

– Нет здесь, на хрен, никаких яблок, – тихо произносит Сквало многообещающим тоном, и мальчик испуганно замирает в его цепкой хватке, всем своим тщедушным тельцем, кажется, чуя, что в ближайшее время ему будет очень, очень нехорошо. – Нет и никогда не было, – продолжает акула, рассматривая пацана с тем же безучастным выражением лица, с каким всего пару месяцев назад одинаковые Червелло рассматривали самого Занзаса. – Ни яблок, ни груш, ни даже долбаных апельсинов. Так что на хрена тебя сюда принесло?

И тут ребёнок заплакал. Не меняясь в лице, не издав ни звука – просто заплакал крупными слезами, скользко покатившимися по застарело чумазой мордашке.

– Н-не надо... – тихонько и безнадёжно произносит он. – П-по-пожалуйста, не-не надо...

Сквало хмыкает и, отдёрнув голову мальчишки назад, небрежно заносит меч – будет резать живот и вытягивать наружу правду вместе с кишками.

– Оставь, – хрипло останавливает его Занзас, не отрывая немигающего тяжёлого взгляда от горла пацана с ещё заметными старыми синяками от пальцев. – Эй, ты, – обращается он к мальчишке. – Жрать?

Мальчишка, ухо которого Сквало не собирается отпускать, кивает, уставившись в потолок, – подбородок едва заметно дёргается, две набухшие белесоватые капли падают каждая со своей щеки и быстро катятся по тонкой шее вниз.

– Сколько тебе?

– С-семь, синьор, – шелестит пацан и заходится в приступе кашля, забившись в хватке Сквало. Занзас кивком приказывает его отпустить и с затаённым чувством удовлетворения отмечает, что тот падает на колени почти мгновенно. В какую бы сторону ни смотрел Сквало, он по-прежнему следит за каждым, абсолютно каждым его движением. Мразь длинноволосая.

– Накормить, – сухо роняет Занзас и, недовольно двинув челюстью, добавляет: – Хотел мне сиделку найти? Считай, нашёл. За жратву работать будет.

– Но босс... – растерянно начинает Луссурия.

– Как вы это хорошо придумали, босс, – радуется Леви и, посчитав для себя инцидент исчерпанным, скрывается в кухне, из которой уже начинает доноситься аромат чего-то горелого.

– Эээээээй! – в который раз за утро орёт Сквало, заставляя скорчившегося у его ног мальчишку вздрогнуть и втянуть голову в плечи. – Какого дьявола, Занзас? Ты не...

– Заткнись, – медленно цедит Занзас и впервые за много-много дней поднимает голову, чтобы встретиться взглядом со взглядом Сквало. И тот затыкается. Выходит вон, глухо чертыхнувшись со злости, громко хлопает дверью и прямо с порога принимается орать – на насравшую на машину птицу... или на принца... или на некстати выглянувшее из-за туч солнце, или на сам факт существования мира вокруг себя.

– Накормить, – устало повторяет Занзас и ложится на подушки в углу дивана, всем видом показывая, что пришло время, когда босс очень хочет спать. И только после этого Луссурия, вздрогнув, словно его окатили ледяной водой, стряхнув оцепенение, наклоняется к ещё не осознавшему своего счастья ребёнку, успокаивающе воркуя, поднимает его с пола и ведёт куда-то... 

Мыться. Жрать. Выбалтывать подробности личной жизни и прочей биографии. От жаркого дыхания ворвавшегося в распахнутое окно предгрозового урагана на столе беспокойно шелестят страницы; пергаментный лист с мелкими цифрами и набросками внутреннего строения деталей шуршит, скатываясь тугим рулоном, и катится прочь, будто живой. Гола Моска? Веккьо Моска? А чёрт же их разберёт...

***  
Мальчишка оказался просто находкой во всём, что не касалось готовки, – но даже это на руку Занзасу, который уже давно соскучился по правильно, на огне, приготовленному мясу, безо всяких тупых изысков. Конечно, собственноручно Занзасом приготовленному и, конечно, очень кстати оказался этот мальчик именно сейчас, когда Занзас как раз достаточно поправился, чтобы развести нормальный костёр и пару-тройку часов провести рядом, поддерживая огонь и подкидывая для красоты время от времени короткие ветки с зелёной, чадящей сизыми облаками, потрескивающей и в мгновение ока сжираемой пламенем листвой. 

На бревно, которое он облюбовал в качестве скамьи, заботливо постелено сложенное четырежды покрывало. Уже вечер на третий Занзас наконец-то чувствует что-то похожее на умиротворение, будто он наконец-то вернулся домой. Сидя вот так, вытянув ноги в сторону от костра, скрестив на груди руки, глядя в танцующие на дровах крохотные лепестки огня, слушая, как высоко в лесу переговариваются переливчатыми трелями птицы, досадливо отмахиваясь от редкой мошкары... 

Он то и дело встаёт, чтобы поворошить угли или подкинуть огню ветку-другую на прокорм. Не столько потому, что в том имеется настоятельная необходимость, которой нет вовсе, сколько для того, чтобы почувствовать, как тело, раз за разом уставая всё больше и больше, наконец-то после долгого, безумно долгого перерыва начинает слушаться, откликаясь, и как по ногам разливается ещё немного болезненная, но уже правильная, тягучая усталость. Не от того, что его тело вообще в принципе есть. А просто от хорошо сделанного дела.

Мясо шипит и легонько дымится на открытом огне. Набранные мальчишкой в окрестном лесу веточки потрескивают и переламываются, сожранные жадными языками пламени. Занзасу было столько же лет, сколько сейчас этому бродяжке Гвидо, когда мать нашла его, сидящим в углу за помойкой где-то в вонючих полуразрушенных переулках за старым заводом, и торжественно взяла за руку; глядя сквозь него затуманившимся взглядом, сказала: «Пришла пора познакомиться тебе с отцом...» И час спустя перед ним на одно колено опустился добродушный седовласый дядечка в чистеньком, отутюженном костюме и, бережно накинув ему шарфик на плечи, произнёс в первый раз: «Идём, сын...» 

А Занзас смотрел в его честные, густо-синие, бездонно-притягательные глаза. И в первый раз подумал, что какой-то этот дядечка... подозрительный. И Пламя Ярости, которое он всё ещё держал в руке, легко, словно крохотного послушного зверька, − внезапно шевельнулось само собой, будто собиралось прыгнуть в лицо дядечке и, скажем, укусить его за нос.

– Эй, Занзас, – окликает его со стороны дома слишком громкий для тихого вечера голос, и Занзас морщится как от навязчивой зубной боли. За прошедшие полтора месяца голос вполне успел стать знакомым, но так и не растерял окончательно незнакомых нот, резких до того, что от них начинает свербеть в висках и адски чешутся сами собой загорающиеся руки. – Занзас, надо поговорить.

Голос приближается, будто Сквало уверен в ответе. Занзас сцепляет покрепче зубы и закрывает глаза, отгораживаясь от неминуемого.

– Ну? – роняет он и снова морщится – от откровенной беспомощности этой попытки оставить за собой право владеть ситуацией, право выставить с глаз долой или милостиво позволить остаться. Надо будет отучиться от идиотской привычки, от которой Сквало всё равно не холодно и не жарко.

– Этот твой очередной сложный план, Занзас... – Сквало садится рядом и, судя по шороху, ковыряется палкой в его костре. Полгода назад манера всюду совать свой нос казалась естественной и необходимой: Занзас раскрывал все карты веером перед Сквало, а тот забирал себе сразу все, будто так и надо. Потому что только так и было надо. Потому что сам Сквало был Занзасов весь без остатка и обязан был знать все его мысли на сто лет вперёд. Потому что он был надёжной спиной, на которую можно опереться своей и знать – что бы ни дышало тебе в лицо, ты всегда устоишь на ногах, потому что у тебя есть тыл. А теперь... 

Теперь складывается ощущение, будто надёжный тыл повернулся, выскользнув из-под спины, зашёл спереди, трепетно положил руки на плечи и то и дело повторяет с тревогой, проникновенно заглядывая в лицо: Занзас, ты не надел куртку. Занзас, ты не осознаёшь всю меру ответственности. Эй, Занзас, ты неправильно жаришь мясо, но у тебя есть я, и я позабочусь обо всём. 

И всё это слишком похоже на то, будто Занзаса уткнули носом в его же собственный зад, и теперь он вынужден так стоять. Но каждый из вас может ошибиться лишь трижды, а после этого будет безжалостно списан со счетов. Так что положи на место эту палку, сраная ты акула. 

– Он не слишком сложен? – безмятежно продолжает тем временем Сквало, который теперь не знает, как выглядят Занзасовы мысли, и не будет знать, наверное, больше никогда. – Оттавио завтра собирается почтить своим присутствием варийскую резиденцию и проверить квартальные отчёты о том, как мы ничего не делаем. Так, может, выкрасть его и дело с концом?

Занзас открывает глаза и смотрит в глубокую, густую синеву над тёмными силуэтами покачивающихся на ветру деревьев. Как бы тебе объяснить, мусор, что мало просто прирезать крысу в тёмном углу, подальше от любопытных глаз?

Сквало бы понял. Ты... Кто ты такой и что ты делаешь с моим костром?

– Ты ведь не сможешь произнести перед его смертью патетическую речь, Занзас, – продолжает сводить с ума увещиваниями негромкий голос над ухом справа. – Либо ты раскроешь себя перед теми, кто всё ещё не подозревает о сути Инцидента – либо все решат, будто он сдох от того, что тебе с утра подали неправильно прожаренный бифштекс. Эй, ну, допустим, ты разоблачишь его перед всеми. Но убить без доказательств и без суда главы Семьи... Занзас, это уже будет публичное преступление, и тебе его...

Занзас лениво поворачивается к Сквало и прожигает его взглядом насквозь. Если бы знать, где в этой голове расположен переключатель, который можно изъять, сломать на хрен к чертям, чтобы с отчётливым щелчком эти мозги встали на место и заработали, как надо, как раньше, чтобы этот недоумок понял, что никто не уйдёт живым, а к моменту, когда станет известен палач, доказательств будет предоставлено столько, что добывшего их будут вечно почитать как спасителя Вонголы. 

Если бы только можно было просто вложить ему в голову это. Если бы он просто мог знать это – как просто знал раньше. Без бесконечных муторных объяснений, раз за разом, с самого начала, а теперь ещё раз всё то же самое и помедленнее. 

– ...не простят, – невозмутимо заканчивает тираду Сквало, не отводя глаз.

Нет переключателя. И Сквало того – тоже больше нет.

Занзас отворачивается к густой синеве над деревьями, к потрескивающему, прогорающему костру и закрывает глаза, глухо обронив:

– Закончил?

– Аааааааай! – досадливо бросает Сквало, и этот хрипловато рыкающий звук – единственное, что осталось от его друга за триста шестьдесят пять дней умножить на восемь, плюс один високосный день.

«И за это тебе спасибо, старый козёл», – привычно повторяет Занзас, когда Сквало шумно встаёт и отряхивается, уходя. Минус четырнадцатый акулий шанс из трёх назначенных. И что бы такое сделать с тобой, старый лицемер, чтобы ты понял, что именно отнял у меня? И отнял даже не в тот момент, когда убил, заморозив Прорывом Точки Нуля. А в тот, когда твоё сердце якобы дрогнуло и ты решил, что восемь лет льда вполне успешно остудили мою ярость?

***  
Как и ожидалось, Оттавио отказался пойти на сделку. Отдать собственноручно отстроенный, выстраданный курорт на откуп каким-то маньякам, навеки запятнать репутацию любимого детища и заодно угробить годы тяжёлой неблагодарной работы? Дураков нет, да и дураком Оттавио никогда не был. 

Бывший начштаба мог бы провернуть на самом деле всю интригу сам, без церебральной помощи Варии, – размышляет Занзас, медленно отжимая тело от пола на подрагивающих, подгибающихся руках. Всего шесть. Будто он немощный стручок с белёсыми бельмастыми глазами. Будто ему пара лет от роду, и он в первый раз пытается использовать руки сознательно и по назначению. Семь – и капля пота, соскальзывая со лба, прокатывается по носу и тяжело плюхается вниз. Восемь – пристально глядя на поблёскивающее на полу пятно, Занзас притягивает себя к нему и неимоверным усилием воли запрещает приблизиться окончательно. 

На самом деле, при учёте того, что ещё четыре года назад остров был военной базой, при учёте того, что чертежи старых баз не выбрасываются в армии никогда, при учёте того, что Джулио Тонточеллли все два года, что провёл на посту, имел дело с Оттавио, распивал с ним коктейли в дорогих ресторанах и любовался закатами, подписывая одну сделку за другой, на самом деле при учёте всего вышесказанного, Джулио мог бы провернуть всю эту авантюру и сам, получив приятный бонус в виде пары-другой миллионов лир и оставив свою шкуру в целости и сохранности в придачу.

Но Джулио идиот, которому на каждый чих требуется подтверждение вышестоящего начальства. И в данном случае роль начальства играет Занзас, а подтверждение заключается в ленивом «пусть торгуется дальше», оброненном в ответ на доклад Бельфегора о состоянии текущих дел. 

Оттавио не соглашается на сделку. Пресвятая Дева и Вария, что же мне делать? Действительно, так много вариантов – убить себя самому, пойти сдаться Девятому или попросить убежища у сицилийцев. Просто глаза разбегаются и душа не знает, какой вид мучительной смерти сейчас предпочесть. 

Одиннадцать – ухмыляется Занзас, уже почти не чувствуя рук, лишь только ноющую, удушающую усталость, ватной подушкой проложенную между ним и деревянными половицами. Двенадцать – и, если бы только Джулио подозревал, что мучительная смерть ждёт его даже в том случае, если он не сорвётся и продолжит стоически выполнять спущенный сверху план – ведь наверняка бы уже застрелился, не выходя из своего почётно-отставочного кабинета. Преподавателем его, что ли, отправили? Четырнадцать... 

Джулио верит. Ему так, видимо, проще. И тому человеку, что падает сейчас носом в пол, в твёрдый до одури, до радужных искр в глазах, деревянный, потемневший от старости, исцарапанный долгими годами топающих по нему каблуков, – человеку, распластанному и пытающемуся успокоить дыхание после всего шестнадцати вшивых отжиманий, где-то на краю сознания очень интересно – завидует он или нет. Потому что этот человек не знает, хочет ли он уметь так верить, так безоглядно, отчаянно просто верить. Или всё-таки нет.

Круг вокруг домика, всего-то метров с полсотни, по мягко пружинящей влажной лесной земле, по шуршащей об ботинки и джинсы невысокой сочно-зелёной траве. Круг один, второй, второй с половиной, третий – и на пятом Занзас садится прямо на землю, с ненавистью глядя на окно с колышащейся за ним занавеской, на угол дома ещё парой метров дальше. Там за углом – дверь и спустя ещё полторы комнаты – кровать. Всего-навсего шагов с пару десятков. Но даже на упрямстве их уже не пройти, не говоря уже о подкашивающихся, подгибающихся ногах. 

Уже почти два месяца прошло, как Червелло сочли его здоровым, а тело всё ещё предаёт на самых элементарных вещах. До торжественного открытия Марэ Диавола остаётся сорок три дня, а главный гость сидит на траве, бессильно привалившись спиной к дереву, у него трясутся руки, и лоб заливает испариной, и в затылке тычущимся во все стороны слепым котёнком пульсирует приближающийся обморок. Он пробежал целых двести метров. И по сравнению с тем, что было всего только неделю назад, это по-настоящему круто, чёрт бы их всех побрал.

«Не нужно много ума, сын, – всплывает помимо воли в голове до дрожи знакомый голос, заставляя болезненно сощуриться и непроизвольно сжать кулаки, – чтобы понять, что, если тебе только что было хорошо, а теперь внезапно стало плохо, значит, появилось что-то новое, что начинает тебя раздражать. Но твой любимый метод решения проблемы не всегда самый верный, и я хотел бы, чтобы ты подумал об этом на досуге. Испепелить ты успеешь всегда. Но что если сначала – ну, скажем, попытаться испытать к этому новому благодарность? Ведь, если бы не то, что тебя раздражает, как бы ты понял, что тебе только что было по-настоящему хорошо?..»

– Это просто способ оставаться живым, старый козёл, – цедит Занзас сквозь зубы и, едва коснувшись всё ещё сжатыми кулаками земли, позволяет раздражению выплеснуться, поднимая себя силой Пламени Гнева. – Просто способ запихать тебе в глотку все... твои... тупые...

И, мгновенно преодолев остававшийся до угла пяток метров, он ещё успевает заметить любопытный мальчишеский нос, испуганно прянувший в тень подоконника внутри дома. Нашёл на что пялиться. Ну, решил мужик отдохнуть в саду под деревом, дальше что? Или ты на зарево закатного солнца на кулаках засмотрелся? Так тебе показалось, урод, это кастеты блеснули... Уж поверь. 

«Мужик», – Занзас криво ухмыляется, потирая мокрый висок. Волосы под пальцами слиплись, пот стекает крупными каплями. Краем глаза рассеянно рассматривает свежую царапину, невесть откуда взявшуюся на предплечье левой руки. Дряхлая развалина, вот он кто. Минимальная нагрузка – и тут же темнеет в глазах и раскалывается и кружится голова, в которой принимаются выплясывать первобытные танцы какие-то странные образы: сумасшедшие яркие цветы и рогатые демоны, клубы сизого дыма и кольца первозданного мрака, и разноцветные искры, искры, искры... 

Царапина на руке длинная и тонкая, уже покрылась подживающей корочкой и не ощущается совсем. И главное – он совершенно не помнит, как её получил. Порезался на очередном повороте и не заметил, как? В таком-то состоянии – как нефиг делать. В таком состоянии Занзас может врезаться в угол дома сам, прямо лбом – и не понять, ни откуда на его пути взялся дом, ни почему он лежит на траве и пялится в небо, а всё вокруг кажется таким незнакомым и посторонним, как будто тело совсем не его, а чьё-то чужое, а он только наблюдает его издали, со стороны, и мысли не его, и чувства, и даже сам он – как будто никогда не был с собой знаком. 

Занзас встряхивает головой, тяжело опершись о дверь, и пытается найти в себе силы хотя бы её открыть, если уж не дойти до ванной. 

Сил нет. Только маячит перед глазами царапинка, которую он не помнит, как получил. И, внезапно разъярившись на самого себя за эту слабость и за дурноту, за то, что тело отказывается ему принадлежать, устраивая мелкие пакости буквально из-за угла, – он позволяет Пламени Ярости вырваться на свободу, направляя его на царапину, желая испепелить её как символ всей этой дряни. 

Когда поток Пламени гаснет, царапины нет, как никогда не бывало. Занзас, совершенно опустошённый, слабо ухмыльнувшись внезапно обнаружившимся способностям к исцелению, оседает на землю у двери. Акула приедет и закатит истерику, мать её дери. Вот только этого не хватало. 

Спустя какое-то долгое, убийственно долгое время дверь открывается с той стороны, и мальчишка, испуганно ойкнув и потоптавшись рядом, неуклюже обхватывает Занзаса за плечи и пытается перетащить его через порог. Если бы Занзас мог, он бы расхохотался во весь голос. Но всё, на что хватает балансирующего на грани сознания – чуть-чуть помочь нежданному спасителю ошмётками злости. И, хотя Пламя получается настолько слабым, что мальчишка не смог бы его увидеть, даже если бы был способен, вдвоём им всё-таки удаётся транспортировать омерзительно обмякшее тело Занзаса до спасительной кровати. На ванную нет уже и желания, не то что сил.

***  
Чтобы запихать Девятому Вонголе все его нравоучения и песни в глотку, нужно предварительно решить две проблемы. 

Проблема первая: незаметно подобраться – казалась совершенно неразрешимой. Невозможно было представить себе, чтобы после недавнего... восьмилетней давности инцидента старый козёл хоть на пушечный выстрел подпустил бы к себе более-менее боеспособного Занзаса. 

Проблема вторая по сравнению с первой казалась Монбланом на фоне невысокого холмика. Как, чёрт побери, как оставить в живых этого лицемера на достаточно долгий срок? Точнее: как боеспособному Занзасу, находящемуся в крайней стадии раздражения, добравшись до вожделенной цели, взять себя в руки и убить эту цель «а» не сразу, «бэ» по частям и «вэ» настолько максимально мучительным для цели образом, чтобы почувствовать себя в полной мере совершенно удовлетворённым. 

Потому что одной смерти за всё, что Девятый отнял у него: за каждый брошенный недоумевающий взгляд Сквало и за каждый взгляд Занзаса на буквально ещё вчера восьмилетнего Бэла, за то, что сам Занзас вот уже два месяца не может понять, жив он или мёртв, и каждый день утром, в обед и вечером заставляет себя не думать об этом, чтобы не сойти с ума; за то, что люди, ближе которых у него не было за всю его жизнь, во мгновение ока превратились в первых кандидатов на тот свет, потому что он больше не может и, возможно, даже не хочет им доверять, – одной быстрой смерти за всё это будет слишком мало.

Новая сверхсекретная разработка армии, гигантский боевой робот Веккьо Моска, созданный по образу и подобию тех, что скачут из одного японского мультика в другой, управляется запертым внутри человеком. Предполагалось, что человек будет нажимать на рычаги и кнопки, однако, на практике выяснилось, что нейросенсорная сеть Моски вступает в конфликт с собственно человеческой нейросетью, и дальнейшее развитие событий зависит от того, насколько сильна воля оператора. 

Сухая строчка «было показано внедрение в конструкцию аварийного выключателя» откровенно вопила о том, что большинство подопытных операторов сильной волей не обладало. А это скорее всего означало, что образцы первых прототипов спустя считанные секунды после включения начинали бесконтрольно палить во все стороны из всех орудий разом, потому что воли, как и её носителя, в них уже практически не было. Так... подгорающие куски тел.

«Была предложена серия тестов для выявления потенциально пригодных кандидатов». Занзас яростно ухмылялся каждый раз, натыкаясь взглядом на эту строчку, а его кулаки непроизвольно сжимались. Достаточно одного беглого взгляда на список тестов с их кратким описанием, чтобы понять, откуда растут ноги предложения, и чью конкретно голову стоит оторвать голыми руками за то, что вот так запросто раскрывает мафиозные секреты кому ни попадя. Оттавио. 

Девятому стоило бы задуматься над тем, что гнусная крыса не может быть верной по самой своей гнусно-крысиной сути. И, из того, что предательство Занзаса оказалось на руку Девятому, совершенно не следует, что следующее предательство следующего Вонголы окажется для Вонголы настолько же безобидным. От слова «безобидный», кстати, тоже темнело в глазах.

Моска второго поколения, Гола Моска, имела – ну, должна была иметь – принципиально другое устройство. Её нейросенсорная сеть изначально настроена на то, чтобы подавить сознание оператора – хотя в данном случае правильнее было бы употребление слова «корм». У труса-Оттавио, разумеется, на подобное не хватило ни наглости, ни фантазии: идея родилась в том месте, которое призвано заменять армейским мозг. 

Потому что мафиози, пусть даже такой никчёмный и насквозь прогнивший, прекрасно знал, как трудно найти того, кто мог бы подойти на роль Хранителя Семьи, и сколь редко встречаются люди, обладающие одновременно и физической выносливостью, и достаточно сильным Пламенем. Но армейским об этом не было известно решительно ничего. И они с лёгкостью предложили: а зачем пытаться найти человека, чья воля окажется сильнее воли машины, и экономить на топливе? Давайте снимем предохранитель с нейросенсорной сети Моски, и тем самым решим сразу две проблемы. 

С одной стороны, отпадёт необходимость в калибровке Моски под индивидуальный рисунок данного оператора, что позволит сделать операторов универсальными. С другой стороны, переставший обладать собственной волей человек не сможет регулировать мощность своего Пламени, что позволит Моске использовать его на все сто процентов. Что, в свою очередь, позволит уменьшить габариты и вес дополнительного генератора, а отсюда, между прочим, рукой подать и до возможности полёта.

Дальнейшее Занзас уже знал. Прекрасный в теории план на практике споткнулся о недостаточную мощность Пламени обычных людей. И, возможно, из всех, имеющих доступ к этим разработкам, Занзас был единственным, кому был известен достойный кандидат на роль оператора первой в истории, полностью функциональной Гола Моски.

– Осталось придумать, как тебя туда запихнуть, старый козёл, – задумчиво произносит Занзас, рассматривая лежащие на столе чертежи.

– А отправить затем расстреливать подчинённых – минутное дело, – негромко смеётся притихший в углу мальчишка, и, когда Занзас оглядывается, ухмыляется совсем не по-детски, подмигивая правым, почему-то сияющим ярким алым цветом глазом.

– Не люблю беседовать, не имея чести быть представленным, – сухо роняет Занзас через плечо, рассеянно складывая чертёжи в аккуратные стопки. 

– А чем тебя не устраивает Гвидо Греко? – мальчик пожимает плечами, его взгляд блуждает по комнате, словно он видит её в первый раз. – Имя как имя. Между прочим, даже не выдуманное. Милый ребёнок, не правда ли?

Занзас молчит, повернувшись и глядя в упор, мальчик со вздохом снова пожимает плечами:

– Ну, хорошо. Рокудо Мукуро. Не думаю, чтобы ты слышал что-нибудь обо мне...

– По моим сведениям, – перебивает его Занзас, скрещивая на груди руки и поудобнее опирая задницу о жёсткий край стола, – ты сидишь в тюрьме и ожидаешь смертной казни. 

– О, – говорит Рокудо Мукуро, и кажется, что он по-настоящему удивлён. – Ты не устаёшь изумлять меня, Занзас... Вонгола. 

– В конце весны, – ровным тоном продолжает вспоминать Занзас, – твоя банда организовала побег из тюрьмы Вонголы. Вас быстро выследили и арестовали. В ходе расследования выяснилось, что смерти семей Ланчия, Барбиери, Латтанци и прочих – на вашей совести. Никто не знает, как ты это провернул. Но ты в любом случае умрёшь со дня на день.

– В последний день лета, – безмятежно сообщает Рокудо Мукуро и, быстро оглядевшись, вспрыгивает на первый попавшийся, слишком высокий для него стул. – И я действительно восхищён. Думаю, нет нужды уточнять, что, вероятно, именно поэтому я сейчас сижу тут?

Занзас саркастически ухмыляется, внимательно оглядывая мальчика. Мукуро сидит, чинно сложив руки на коленках и болтает в воздухе скрещенными в щиколотках ногами.

– А как же яблоки? – интересуется Занзас.

– Мне просто нужен был какой-то повод, – пожимает плечами Мукуро. – Это было бы слишком просто – прийти в открытую. «Эй, привет. Мне сказали, тут можно найти парня, который способен вскрыть тюрьму Вонголы. Я хочу предложить ему сделку, не подскажете, когда у него приёмные часы?» К тому же я не был уверен, что ты вообще парень.

– «Сказали»? – переспрашивает Занзас, и Мукуро кивает:

– Один очень странный человек. Возможно, даже тоже иллюзионист, – он отвешивает полушутливый поклон в лучших традициях прекрасной эпохи, и этот поклон вряд ли мог бы выглядеть более уместно, даже если бы он стоял. – В любом случае сейчас не время и не место для этой истории.

– А для какой время? – осведомляется Занзас. – Может быть, поговорим о том, почему ты методично вырезаешь семьи Альянса?

Мукуро задумывается – и на личике семилетнего ребёнка эта глубокая взрослая задумчивость выглядит слишком парадоксально.

– Скажем, потому, что я ненавижу мафию, – наконец медленно произносит он и, кивнув, словно подтверждая собственную догадку, продолжает уже уверенней: – Мафию вообще. Альянс в частности. Вонголу – в первую очередь.

– И поэтому пришёл именно ко мне, чтобы предложить сделку? – расхохотавшись, уточняет Занзас.

Мукуро вежливо улыбается, пережидая приступ его веселья:

– Разве я не сказал, что человек, рекомендовавший мне тебя, был странным? – холодно интересуется он, когда Занзас наконец прекращает ржать. – Хорошо, говорю. И скажу больше: он не уточнил, кого или что я здесь найду. Он просто дал мне координаты и посоветовал посмотреть. Но как бы то ни было, – неожиданно заключает он. – Я посмотрел, и должен признать: ты мне нравишься, Занзас. Хотя, конечно, ты мафия...

– Мафия – это всё! – презрительно бросает Занзас и собирается сказать ещё что-то, столь же торжественное, перед тем как убить незваного гостя. Но прежде, чем он находит достаточно веские слова, тот успевает вклиниться со всё той же вежливой улыбкой:

– Для тебя. Да. Возможно. А для меня мафия – всего лишь всё, что нужно уничтожить.

Занзас нехорошо щурится, ощущая знакомое покалывание в подушечках пальцев.

– А таких, как ты – в первую очередь, – безмятежно смеётся Мукуро в ответ на его взгляд. – Злобный, жестокий тип, который не остановится ни перед чем и пройдёт по головам ради своей цели. И цель эта – власть, власть и ещё больше власти. Ты – воплощение всего того, что я так ненавижу в мафии. Но ты мне понравился, и я решил – а почему бы нет? Я предлагаю тебе сделку, Занзас, Вонгола. Освободи моих людей до того, как их казнят, – и однажды я исполню любую твою просьбу.

– Пусть подыхают, – равнодушно отзывается Занзас, пожимая плечами, и поднимает руку, в которой постепенно разгорается жадное рыжее пламя.

– Ты не дослушал, – спокойно говорит Мукуро. – И на твоём месте я бы подумал – ну, например, о том, действительно ли я тот, кем кажусь тебе.

Занзас нехорошо ухмыляется.

– Или о том, кто в здравом уме придёт тебя просить о чём-нибудь без гарантий собственной безопасности, – Мукуро неожиданно веселится, словно хорошей шутке. – Например, без двойника... или медиума, потеря которого всё равно ни на что не повлияет.

– Что я не дослушал? – резко обрывает его Занзас.

– Нет, – качает головой Мукуро и выразительно смотрит на Пламя. – Пожалуй, я передумал. Либо ты принимаешь сделку как есть, либо убивай это бедное тело, которое играет для меня роль телефона, – и на сегодня наш разговор окончен. 

Пару мгновений кажется, что Пламя в руках сейчас полыхнёт так, что от домика не останется ни следа. Но внезапно Занзас вздыхает, опуская руки, и вновь хохочет:

– Никто не говорил тебе, насколько опасно шантажировать меня? Злобного жестокого типа, который никогда ни перед чем не остановится? – интересуется он.

– Да я и имени-то твоего до прошлой недели не слышал, – любезно отзывается Мукуро, и они понимающе ухмыляются друг другу, будто оба знают по штуке чужого секрета.

– Просьбой не может быть убийство твоих людей – этих или нынешних? Что ещё?

– Знаешь, – задумчиво говорит Мукуро, – если кто-то из моих людей взбесит тебя настолько, что ты захочешь попросить меня убить его... Пожалуй, я бы хотел на это посмотреть. Но всё же – нет. Любая твоя просьба. Просто не трать желания зря... Скажем, пока не выяснишь достоверно, что именно тратишь. По рукам?

Занзас пару мгновений изучает худенькое мальчишеское лицо с большими наивными глазами и наконец заключает:

– По рукам.

– Ты не дослушал, что я из семьи Эстранео, – равнодушно произносит Мукуро, глядя в окно, будто уже потерял всяческий интерес к происходящему. – Я и двое из тех, что содержатся сейчас в вашей тюрьме. Всего их там семеро, но в первую очередь меня интересует безопасность всего четверых.

– Кто четвёртый? – в тон ему скучающе уточняет Занзас.

– Девушка... Одна милая мадмуазель, – Мукуро усмехается, – которая связалась не с теми людьми.

Занзас кивает, словно выяснил уже все подробности, и, переведя взгляд в потолок – четырнадцатая трещина, самая глубокая и длинная, пересекает его из угла в угол, извиваясь, словно потерявшая голову змея, – рассеянно замечает:

– Ты подал мне блестящую идею. Насчёт двойника...

Мукуро на мгновение застывает в недоумении, а затем, понимающе кивнув, негромко смеётся:

– Думаю, я могу не засчитывать это как исполнение просьбы.

– Думаю, ты ещё много что мне не засчитаешь, – не отрывая взгляда от потолка, ухмыляется Занзас. Где-то вдалеке, ещё глубоко в лесу, приглушённо урчит мотор приближающегося автомобиля.

***  
Спустя четыре дня Занзас знает об этом деле всё, что ему нужно знать. 

Десять с лишним лет тому назад Вонгола поймала двух опасных психов. Не в том смысле слова, какое можно было применить к варийцам, из которых он исподволь вытягивал эти сведения, из каждого свою часть головоломки, – а натурально психов, которым самое место было бы в соответствующей больнице, не будь они столь опасными для себя и окружающих. 

Десять лет пленников держали в одиночных камерах, большую часть времени они провели в смирительных рубашках. И, к ужасу тюремщиков и врачей, даже находясь в противоположных флигелях тюремной больницы Близнецы будто бы поддерживали друг с другом телепатический контакт, то впадая в буйство, то часами или целыми днями лёжа пластом и не реагируя на внешние раздражители, – и делали это почти совершенно синхронно.

Три месяца назад, в середине мая, психи бежали. Точнее – им помогли бежать, вскрыв тюрьму снаружи. На записях видеонаблюдения отчётливо засветился некий Рокудо Мукуро – статный брюнет лет двадцати пяти, некогда носивший фамилию Ланчия. А через него Вонгола напала на след самой разношёрстной компании. 

Миловидная воровка, известная по инициалам М.М., которые она скрупулёзно выводила на толстых стёклах витрин музеев и частных коллекций, оставляя на сколах характерный алмазный след.

Птичник, до середины девяностых руководивший Близнецами: в той давней облаве ему удалось бежать, и, видимо, все эти годы старик ужасно скучал по своим психопатам-подельникам. Занзас прикинул – по данным досье всех троих Близнецы годились Птичнику в сыновья. Вполне может быть. 

Зубастый взъерошенный блондин и сурового вида пацан в очках и идиотской шапке в архивах преступной базы Вонголы до этого июня не числились.

Семья Эстранео, изгои Альянса, в своё время проводила опасные опыты по созданию собственного фамильного оружия. Едва не наводнив чёрный рынок Пулями Подчинения, которые позволяли стрелку управлять телами других людей, Эстранео вызвали на свои головы единодушный гнев всех семей, объявивших им бойкот, и были вынуждены влачить полунищенское существование, пока большинство из них не были найдены зверски убитыми восемь лет назад. Занзас задумчиво уставился в потолок. 

Бойкот он помнил, смутно – Пули Подчинения вышли из обихода немногим позже его рождения – но помнил. Арест Близнецов тоже: незадолго до того ему исполнилось четырнадцать, и отец решил, что изучение по свежим следам полупровальной облавы поможет ребёнку наглядно оценить слабые и сильные места неукоснительного следования тщательно продуманному плану. Но о зверском убийстве семьи Эстранео, по словам Бельфегора, прогремевшем по всей теневой Италии – он уже ничего не знал.

Совпадение? Или Мукуро не случайно пришёл именно к нему? Или – поправил сам себя Занзас – тот «странный человек, возможно, тоже иллюзионист» не случайно отправил Мукуро именно к нему?

– Я не знаю, кто он, – пожимая плечами, говорил Мукуро. – Какой-то сердобольный идиот, который приютил нас, троих беспризорников, той зимой. Мы звали его «Эй, ты», он нас – примерно так же. Учитывая дальнейшее, я не думаю, что он действительно был таким уж сердобольным и идиотом, конечно, но тогда он выглядел, как выживающий из ума старик. Всё время потирал руки и хихикал. Научил нас читать, дал мне пару дельных советов... Возможно, стоило бы относиться к нему с большим почтением, ведь выходит, что он был моим учителем...

Мукуро усмехался, явно не самым приятным воспоминаниям, и усмешка выходила горькой. 

– Но тогда я так не считал. Да и то, что это были именно советы, понял только много позже. Мне нравились его идеи насчёт чистого и красивого моря крови, в котором мы, стоит нам только захотеть, можем утопить весь мир. Но потом он устроил настоящее море крови – кстати, можешь посмотреть, кажется, тот случай в твоей семье так и назвали. Помнится, он пришёл в неописуемый восторг, когда узнал. А я решил, что этот психопат плохо влияет на Кена, и к тому же в тот момент стало ясно, что он тоже связан с мафией. Поэтому мы сбежали, едва наступило лето, и вряд ли я когда-нибудь смогу сказать, что жалею.

Инцидент под названием «Море Крови» Занзас помнил – в памяти сам собой всплывал подрагивающий голос Луссурии, будто тот не был точно уверен, правильно ли понял, о чём именно хочет послушать сегодня босс. «А я считаю – и правильно сделал, что покрыл. Даже если бы погибли члены не Вонголы, а какой-то другой семьи Альянса, всё равно внешний советник имел бы полное право... А кстати о других семьях, босс... Может быть, сменим форму? Ну, в честь вашего возвращения, например. Эта, чёрная с белыми полосами – ну, такая скууучная, а Каваллоне, между прочим, в мехах щеголяют... Босс, босс, простите, я опять какую-то чушь порю, да?»

Выходит, внешний советник действительно был невиновен, а Море Крови, как и предположил Мукуро, устроил его «сердобольный идиот». Желающий подставить внешнего советника? Как любопытно.

– Когда эти мерзавцы... Прости, Вонгола, – Мукуро отвешивал издевательский поклон, и Занзас не поддавался порыву уничтожить его лишь потому, что видел, с каким наслаждением Рокудо Мукуро испытывает его терпение. – Так вот, когда Вонгола схватила моих людей, и я выяснил, что их всех расстреляют, едва закончится проверка по обвинениям, он снова появился передо мной. Как будто всегда знал, где меня найти... хотя это, конечно, маловероятно. Я понял, кто он, только в тот момент...

Кажется, Мукуро испытывает сожаление, граничащее со стыдом, произнося эти слова:

− Когда на стул рядом со мной присел парень, всего на пару лет старше меня, и я увидел... Тебе, наверное, будет сложно это понять... Но, поверь, если ты умеешь видеть сквозь иллюзии и медиумов... Как только ты научишься этому, никогда уже не ошибёшься. Человек перед тобой или всего лишь кто-то издалека говорит через удачно подобранную оболочку. Он сидел напротив меня сам собой – и всё же я видел, что этот парень только удачная оболочка. Как и тот сердобольный идиот восемь лет назад – теперь я увидел это со всей ясностью. «Два слова, – сказал он мне. – Просто посмотри». Положил на стол записку с этими координатами – и через мгновение передо мной сидит парень, который абсолютно не понимает, где он оказался и что только что делал.

– Терять тебе было нечего, – возвращает к реальности Занзас заплутавшего в собственных воспоминаниях иллюзиониста.

– Совершенно верно, – смеётся Мукуро, и его семилетний медиум начинает сильнее болтать в воздухе ногами. Медиуму весело. Где-то далеко отсюда – и очень маловероятно, что в Вонгольской тюрьме – так же веселится сам Рокудо Мукуро. – Теперь, когда мы знаем части головоломки, доставшиеся обоим... Было бы интересно выяснить его истинные планы. Ну, а пока...

– Позже, – перебивает его Занзас, и Мукуро жестом предлагает ему продолжать. – Двадцать пятое августа тебя устроит?

– Вполне, – кивает Мукуро.

– Я пойду один, – сообщает ему Занзас. – И мне нужно подыскать дело для Варии, желательно где-нибудь в Австралии.

– И желательно такое, чтобы ваш иллюзионист был занят по максимуму, – задумчиво кивает Мукуро. – Думаю, я могу это обеспечить. Но, знаешь... Это будет выглядеть по меньшей мере подозрительно: если восемь лет просидевшая взаперти в своей резиденции Вария внезапно отправится прямиком в Австралию именно накануне нападения на тюрьму.

– Знаю, – пожимает плечами Занзас и встаёт, давая понять, что разговор окончен. – Поэтому займись этим прямо сейчас. У тебя остаётся меньше двадцати дней. А я не двинусь с места без гарантий их... – он замолкает, подыскивая слово, которое только что крутилось на языке, но испарилось, как слишком непривычное для его речи. Безопасности? Он действительно думал об их безопасности?

– ...алиби, – подсказывает Мукуро и оставляет тело Гвидо Греко на произвол его истинного хозяина. 

Ребёнок недоумённо озирается, словно абсолютно не понимает, где он оказался и что только что делал. Но вскакивает, едва поймав пристальный взгляд Занзаса, и бросается прочь, на кухню. Правильно. Вот уж где всегда найдётся, чем заняться, если ты не очень хорошо понимаешь, кто ты есть.

Занзасу предстоят долгие семнадцать дней изматывающих тренировок в бессмысленной гонке за безвозвратно ушедшими годами абсолютной неподвижности мышц. Бессмысленных для кого угодно другого, но только не для него – потому что он обязан использовать этот шанс узнать наконец, чего стоит, и стоит ли вообще ещё хоть чего-нибудь. И в отличие от кого угодно другого, он сделает это, потому что не имеет права не сделать. 

Потому что единственный выстрел из привычных, заряженных его собственным Пламенем, пистолетов, единственная попытка использовать Пламя Ярости в качестве опоры раскроет Семье его пока ещё остающееся тайным возвращение. По крайней мере, Занзас искренне надеется, что остающееся. 

Девятый, безусловно, в эту тайну давно посвящён, чёрт побери, да он сам был инициатором! Но всем остальным – тем, кто не знает, что именно произошло в резиденции главы Семьи в июне тысяча девятьсот девяносто четвёртого года, и в особенности тем, кто знает, – пока слишком рано сообщать о том, что виновник Инцидента вышел из Колыбели и снова жив. 

И, мало того, что жив, собирается проникнуть в тюрьму собственной Семьи и устроить побег семерым опасным заключённым, неоднократно против этой Семьи выступавшим. И вряд ли Семья поддержит его во мнении, что уж он-то в пределах своей территории имеет право делать всё, что ему вздумается. 

Ничего. Это ненадолго.

Занзас ухмыляется и опускается на пол; уперевшись взмолившимися о пощаде руками в шершавые тёплые доски, отжимается. Один. Два. Три. Четыре... Девять... Четырнадцать... Двадцать восемь... Тридцать шесть...

***  
Злость и слабость сменяют друг друга приливами, как жар и испарина при лихорадке. Оставленные его собственной замороженной Волей шрамы, которые не исчезнут, наверное, никогда, причудливо меняют узор. То расползаются тёмными пятнами по всему телу – и тогда Занзас мечется, не находя себе места, и кажется – ещё чуть-чуть – и он начнёт яростно бить себя по бокам упругим полосатым хвостом и грызть железные прутья клетки. То становятся почти совершенно бледными и едва заметными, и кажется, что их всего-то два или три – и тогда Занзас, обессиленный после бесконечных изматывающих тренировок, лежит ничком в кровати, и у него нет сил даже ненавидеть себя за то, что он не в состоянии дойти до кухни и хотя бы налить немного воды. 

Рокудо Мукуро предусмотрительно не показывается в такие моменты поблизости и уводит подальше своего малолетнего медиума. А Вария продолжает появляться как по часам и нести свой почётный никчёмный караул, и отвлекать идиотскими разговорами, тормошить бесполезными новостями, молча ставить кувшины с водой на прикроватную тумбочку и наводнять воздух в домике необыкновенными волшебными ароматами самых разнообразных блюд, которыми – Занзас уверен, будь их воля – они были бы счастливы кормить его с ложечки. Особенно двое... нет, трое... нет, четверо из них. Бэл, наверное, всё-таки с аппетитом уплетал бы лакомства сам. В Луссурии Занзас, впрочем, тоже не до конца уверен.

Если бы не тренировки, за эти семнадцать дней Занзас, вероятно, окончательно бы сошёл с ума. Но тренировок недостаточно – его всё ещё слабое тело порой наотрез отказывается шевелиться, и тогда ничего не остаётся, как только лежать и думать... думать... думать... 

Он снова жив всего четыре месяца, но всё это время постоянно, едва ли не каждую минуту был очень и очень занят – загоняя Оттавио в ловушку, отлаживая работу Гола Моски, бесконечно пытаясь найти способ добраться до отца... до старого козла. Один отвергнутый план за другим, потому что не так-то просто подобраться к главе мафиозной семьи, особенно тому, кто уже однажды пытался его убить, даже если это собственный... то есть приёмный сын. Тем более, если это приёмный сын.

Но теперь внезапно всё кончилось – и Занзас бесится от безделья. И волей-неволей раз за разом возвращается к мысли о том, что ему никогда не догнать тех, кто раньше плёлся за ним позади. Никогда не вернуть ни единого мгновения, которые он должен был пережить, а на деле – просто проспал, замороженный, в подвале дома главы Вонголы, будто диковинное насекомое, пойманное в янтарную ловушку на заре времён.

Семнадцать дней тянутся бесконечно долго. Занзас успевает подумать обо всех. С того момента, как он узнал, что не является сыном Девятого, он вычеркнул для себя так много людей, составлявших жизнь кандидата на место Десятого – и по сути, единственные, кто остался, а точнее, появился в ней после того дня, уже каждый и не по разу наглядно продемонстрировали, какая пропасть легла между ними. И тем не менее... 

Ровесник-Пабло, никчёмный в боевом плане тип, сын прославленного грабителя банков, унаследовавший отцовские таланты. Душа любой компании, легковесный гороховый шут с вечно взъерошенной шевелюрой и рассеяно затуманенными глазами, который придумывал одну шутку за другой с виртуозной лёгкостью и как-то раз затащил Занзаса ночью на городские крыши ловить кошек, чтобы устроить трубочистам предрассветный сюрприз. Как они тогда убегали от заводского сторожа... 

Сейчас Пабло должно быть двадцать три – нет, август уже – двадцать четыре года. И если он не помер, свалившись с крыши, и не отбывает срок в тюрьме за очередное дерзкое ограбление, наверное, давно перебрался за океан, как планировал. Носит белоснежные воротнички, ворочает восьмизначными числами в огромных стеклянных башнях и примеривается вскрыть на своё двадцатипятилетие сразу пять манхэттенских банков. 

Занзасу всё ещё пятнадцать. Фактически, он ещё даже не закончил школу.

Магдалена, дочь четвёртого босса семьи Виллани, роскошная блондинка с правильным египетским профилем – дичайшее сочетание самых разнообразных кровей со всех концов Европы. Когда ей было двенадцать, а ему десять, их обвенчали как короля и королеву Майского бала, и с тех пор она не уставала над ним подшучивать, пока в один прекрасный день он не набрался смелости и не трахнул её в саду под покровом сгущающихся осенних, кажется, сумерек. 

Да, точно, был октябрь, через два дня ему должно было исполниться пятнадцать. У неё он был второй. Она у него – третьей. И она явно проигрывала в искусстве любви и первой, и второй его шлюхам, хотя было что-то трогательное в том, как она извивалась под ним, сладострастно постанывая и закатывая глаза, – точь-в-точь как пышногрудые блондинки в фильмах тридцатых. 

Сейчас ей должно быть двадцать шесть лет и, насколько он знает традиции семьи Виллани, буквально на днях должен был родиться третий ребёнок, а то и четвёртый, если сильно повезло. А тогда он, мрачно и решительно заведя ей руки за голову, явно выиграл в сравнении с её первым, прыщавым студентом Кембриджа, которого она привозила как-то раз на каникулах в солнечный Турин и который, насколько он знает традиции семьи Виллани, сейчас является синьором Виллани и чинно сидит дома, держа на коленях трёхлетнего старшего сына, играя почётную роль хлебной фигурки для праздничного стола. 

После того вечера, восхищённая силой и страстью, она всерьёз вознамерилась сделать синьором Виллани Занзаса. И бегала за ним ещё чуть ли не две недели, пока ей наконец не пришло время возвращаться в Англию. Бегала, преданно заглядывая в глаза и затирая в угол при каждом удобном случае – совсем как Кара. Вот только Каролине было шесть лет, и она требовала далеко не секса. И к тому же, в отличие от выскочки-Виллани она была...

Занзас резко садится в кровати, едва заметив, как его подшвырнуло вспыхнувшее в руках Пламя Ярости. Каролина. Тогда она была ему дальней, очень дальней сестрой. Правнучка Пятого босса Вонголы, потомок почти по прямой линии – прямым потомком был её дед, мирно скончавшийся пару... десять лет назад. И, если тогда маленькой Каре было всего шесть, она готова была продать душу за булочку с маком и клубникой, и никому в здравом уме не пришло бы в голову считать её возможным кандидатом на роль следующего босса Вонголы, то сейчас... 

Сейчас ей должно быть четырнадцать, и она всего на год младше Занзаса. 

И, в отличие от него, безродного приёмыша, уж в её-то венах течёт самая что ни на есть настоящая кровь Вонголы. 

И прецедент бабкиного правления... правления Восьмой, матери Девятого, уберёт с пути Каролины к трону любые препятствия.

– Так вот в чём был план? – яростно спрашивает Занзас и бьёт кулаком о стену, едва замечая боль. – Дождаться, пока подрастёт следующий кандидат?

Прикормить выродка с сильным Пламенем – Пламя Ярости на дороге не валяется, история знает всего двух носителей. Одним из них был Второй Вонгола, а другой сейчас наконец взорвёт к чертям потерявшийся в безвестном лесу охотничий домик. Прикормить, воспитать, поманить сытой жизнью и положением – и поставить перед фактом того, что любая толстощёкая шмакодявка с лёгкостью оставит его позади лишь потому, что ей повезло родиться в правильной семье, а ему нет. 

И, если нетерпеливый мальчик Занзас не хочет ждать, пока шмакодявка подрастёт до нужной кондиции, и нападает на главу Семьи в попытке захватить власть – что ж, его всегда можно заморозить лет этак на восемь, чтобы снять возрастную разницу между приёмным сыном Девятого и родной правнучкой Пятого. Чтобы нетерпеливому мальчику Занзасу стало очевидно, что право старшего мало что значит в сравнении с правом ближнего. Но не пропадать же добру...

– Зря, отец, – шипит Занзас сквозь зубы, – ты не подождал лет двадцать. Чтобы наверняка. 

И тут же понимает, что в этой оставленной, брошенной как кость собаке разнице в год проявилось в очередной раз извращённое отцовское милосердие. Склониться перед тридцатилетней высокомерной женщиной, неизвестно откуда взявшейся и тем не менее давно и уверенно твёрдой рукой правящей его – его, Занзаса! – Семьёй, было бы в тысячу раз унизительней, чем остаться старшим. Старшим и добровольно признавшим своё место вечно второго. Место мрачного рыцаря, оберегающего покой юной девчонки, яростного защитника-за-спиной, взявшего на себя нелёгкую миссию быть телохранителем, а, возможно, что и Хранителем падкой на мучное многоюродной сестрёнки.

– Но ты просчитался, отец! – кричит Занзас и замирает, внезапно осознав, что в первый раз за последнее время – без малого почти год – не исправил вырвавшееся по привычке «отец» на «этот старый козёл».

– И не год, – болезненно скривившись, говорит он и втягивает со свистом воздух сквозь зубы, словно это может остудить полыхающую в душе ярость. – Девять грёбаных лет. Ты очень. Сильно. Просчитался.

***  
«А ты бы стал тайком проносить ей булочки с кухни?» – рассеянно думает Занзас, пока разъярённый Сквало меряет шагами большую комнату домика – пять широких размашистых шагов из одного угла по диагонали примерно в другой и обратно. Если бы не мешал диван с сидящим на нём Занзасом, получилось бы точнее пройти из угла в угол, да и шагов вышло бы целых шесть, но акуле не до того.

– Что за очередной идиотский план, Занзас? – он пытается держать себя в руках и говорить, пусть и зло, но ровно, но нет-нет – и проскакивают в голосе рычащие повелительные нотки. – Тебе не кажется, что стоит меня предупредить хотя бы о том, что я огребу в итоге? Ну, перед тем, как отправлять меня к Оттавио с какими бы то ни было просьбами?

Занзас молча смотрит в упор и нехорошо скалится. Восемь лет назад Сквало осклабился бы в ответ и выполнил указания, не пикнув. Ему не нужны были гарантии того, что Занзас продумал всё до мельчайших подробностей, и он просто шёл следом, не задумываясь. О чём задумываться, если Занзас всё уже просчитал? 

Этот – нет. Этому нужны гарантии. Нужны детали. Но, расскажи ему Занзас всё – всё равно не поверит, и будет сомневаться до последнего, изматывая нервы бесконечными «ты уверен? а всё-таки? а если начистоту?» И Занзасу совсем не обязательно проверять это на практике, чтобы просто знать – будет именно так.

– Ааааай, чёрт бы тебя побрал! – в сердцах восклицает Сквало и, раздражённо хлопнув напоследок ладонью по стене, поворачивает к двери. – Уверен, я об этом ещё пожалею! – бросает он через плечо – и Занзас не выдерживает. Хищно потянувшись к удачно стоящему на обычном месте кувшину с водой, он делает то, чего никогда не позволял себе делать с равными прежде: взвесив в руке и прицелившись, кидает его Сквало вслед. 

Кувшин бьётся о стену и разлетается веером осколков. Вымокшая до нитки, до кончиков своих омерзительно длинных белых волос акула недоумённо оборачивается и пару мгновений просто растерянно смотрит прямо в глаза вперившему в него мрачный взгляд Занзасу. А затем, аккуратно обойдя растёкшуюся по полу лужу воды, как будто в этом ещё есть хоть какой-то смысл, молча выходит, тихо притворив за собой дверь. 

Занзас криво ухмыляется. Пусть по-детски. Он, блин, на шесть лет теперь младше этого урода, имеет право. И в любом случае, мелочно это было или нет, но последнее слово всё же осталось за ним.

– А убирать это всё, конечно, бедному Рокудо Мукуро, – сокрушённо говорит разноглазый семилетний мальчик, заглядывая в комнату с кухни и с любопытством оглядывая засыпанный мелкой фарфоровой крошкой пол.

– Убирать бедному Гвидо Греко, – лениво отзывается Занзас, закрывая глаза и устраиваясь поудобнее на продавленных подушках. До следующей тренировки остаётся четыре с половиной минуты – ещё есть время немного вздремнуть. – А ты сейчас, как всегда, сделаешь вид, что тебя это всё не касается.

– Но меня действительно это всё не касается, – резонно замечает Мукуро и издаёт странный звук, нечто среднее между фырканьем ёжика и уханьем совы, который получается всегда, когда он пытается сдержать смех. Занзас приоткрывает один глаз, будто говоря: «Да ладно. Правда, что ли?»

– О, едва не забыл, – сокрушённо качает головой Рокудо Мукуро. – Дело о трёх спятивших иллюзионистах будет заведено в Лондоне, примерно через пятьдесят четыре часа. Квалификация – как раз для Варии. А учитывая все ловушки, дня три они непременно провозятся. Да, и ваш человек там удачно под руку подвернулся.

Занзас закрывает глаз и удовлетворённо кивает. Рокудо Мукуро добавляет через ровно такое время, какое нужно, чтобы убраться на кухню, притворно хлопнуть себя ладонью по лбу и просунуть голову обратно в комнату:

– Надеюсь, ты не сильно расстроишься, узнав, что...

Занзас выразительно поднимает руку. Рокудо Мукуро, снова издав свой фирменный фыркающий смех, поспешно оставляет тело Гвидо со словами: «Я понял, понял, прости». 

Интересно, что это за человек Вонголы там... можно считать, уже был? Впрочем, не интересно. Лес рубят – щепки летят. Да и для Вонголы головы её нынешней варийской элиты в любом случае будут куда ценнее.

***  
Спустя пару дней несколько жёлтых газет по всей Европе написали о том, что ночной покой британских подданных стали нарушать самые настоящие призраки. Сперва, примерно первые два часа, безобидно гремевшие цепями, но затем – и довольно быстро! – перешедшие к активному кровопусканию, причём действовали они явно не призрачными предметами. 

Одной из жертв оказался некий Джорджо Анестильяно, солидный бизнесмен из Италии, не в добрый час наведавшийся на Туманный Альбион с неофициальным визитом. Злые языки поговаривали, что туда этому прогнившему коррупционному наркоторговцу и дорога. Добрые языки возражали и благочестиво цокали: «Как вам не стыдно! Синьор Анестильяно – известный покровитель молодых талантов, добрейшей был души человек. И, если бы не он, мы и не знали бы сейчас о...» 

Добрых языков было меньшинство. И, несмотря на то, что Европа последние годы во всеуслышанье твердила о внимании к любому мнению, слушали их вполуха, поэтому перечень открытых благородным итальяшкой юных гениев канул в небытие, если вообще существовал.

В Вонголе этот перечень был хорошо известен. Джорджо Анестильяно отвечал за отбор и вербовку перспективных кадров итальянской полиции, и список приведённых им чуть ли не за руку в Семью лиц буквально на днях перевалил за вторую сотню. Отборнейших, вернейших и честнейших полицейских, которые с радостью приняли сторону прославленной благородной Семьи. Пусть и немного мафиозной, главное ведь не это. И даже не то, что в теневой геополитике эта семья играла далеко не последнюю роль. 

Главным было то, что, узнав о выпущенных на булыжники старинной мостовой кишках синьора Анестильяно, эта Семья немедленно отправила карательный отряд на помощь бравому, но по-прежнему не слишком расторопному Скотланд-Ярду. И по многочисленным просьбам капитана Варии, в последние недели вновь поднявшего вопрос о том, что бойцы должны сражаться, иначе вскоре перестанут быть бойцами, этим карательным отрядом стала именно она.

Обо всём этом лениво приоткрывшему один глаз и лежащему с видом «отстаньте от меня с вашими глупостями» Занзасу доложила аркобалено. Едва в воздухе, вслед за ней самой, растворился её еле уловимый цветочный аромат, Занзас и Гвидо Греко, чей правый глаз вдохновенно светился ярко-алым, немедленно вышли из охотничьего домика и сели в предусмотрительно подогнанную Рокудо Мукуро накануне машину. 

Для начала им предстояло нанести визит одному из двойников великого и всесильного босса Семьи Вонгола.

***  
Выкрасть двойника не составило никакого труда – в охране было всего четверо. Двое мирно спали в дежурной, один прикорнул на посту, а четвёртому Мукуро отвёл глаза внезапно выскочившей из итальянского подлеска громадной пантерой. Причина такого наплевательского отношения к заменителю лица Девятого босса Вонголы выяснилась почти сразу: старик начал выживать из ума ещё полтора десятка лет назад, и прошедшие годы его не пощадили. Любому идиоту при одном, даже самом беглом взгляде на безымянного человека с седой шевелюрой и трясущимися руками, стало бы ясно, что Девятый босс Вонголы находится где угодно, но только не здесь.

– Странно, что он в принципе ещё жив, – равнодушно замечает Занзас, бросая рассеянный взгляд за окно и изо всех сил стискивая кулаки. Встретиться лицом к лицу с отцом – пусть разум и твердил, что перед ним совершенно другой человек, – оказалось по-настоящему тяжело. 

– Ну, зато он идеально подходит для наших целей, – беззаботно откликается Мукуро и почти ласково проводит по ладони безумно посмеивающегося старика небольшим тонким лезвием без рукояти. Занзас припоминает неизвестно как появившуюся на левом предплечье царапину и рефлекторно трёт место, где она была, пытаясь стряхнуть вновь, как тогда, навалившийся круговорот чужих, словно бы совсем не его, мыслей, образов, чувств... Мукуро, обернувшись через плечо, нагло ухмыляется:

– Совершенно верно. Нож, отлитый из Пуль Подчинения моей семьи. Не самая удачная конструкция, к тому же я не слишком хорошо представлял себе технологию, когда ковал его. Но для наших целей подходит так же идеально, как этот несчастный.

– Я повинуюсь, – неожиданно твёрдым голосом сообщает старик, широко распахнув тёмные, почти чёрные глаза и невидящим взглядом уставившись в лицо Занзаса, заставляя того удивлённо вздёрнуть брови. Потемневший цвет глаз внезапно играет на руку, уничтожив иллюзию внешности отца – но теперь от старика веет чем-то потусторонним, словно сквозь него проглядывают в реальный мир все девять кругов ада. Занзас, мысленно перекрестившись, встряхивается и переводит взгляд на Мукуро:

– А почему не сработало со мной?

– Ну, я же тебе говорил: ты мне нравишься, – негромко фыркает Мукуро, но, заметив, что Занзас нехорошо прищурился, решает всё же снизойти до пояснений: – В частности, за то, что слишком горд, чтобы подчиниться – даже моему ножу. Это было... забавно. Но у меня просто не получилось. Я почти уже захватил тебя, но тут ты просто взял − и вышвырнул меня вон. Впрочем, не тешь себя напрасными иллюзиями. Думаю, ты не выстоишь против моего трезубца. Это что-то вроде твоего боевого робота второго поколения... насколько я понимаю.

Он снова улыбается и легко встаёт с колен, ласково потянув за собой ставшего удивительно послушным старика:

– Идём, Занзас. Всё готово. 

***  
– Хотя, учитывая твою реакцию на двойника, я думаю, тебе будет лучше подождать нас здесь, – негромко шепчет ему на ухо Мукуро, когда они втроём с комфортом располагаются на диване в приёмной Девятого, ожидая, пока великий мафиозный босс соблаговолит их принять.

Двойник Девятого выглядит сейчас точь-в-точь как Джулио Тонточелли. Занзас с некоторым интересом рассматривает лицо человека, с которым вёл опосредованные и напряжённые переговоры последнюю пару месяцев. Смуглое, покрытое оспинами, немного одутловатое, но вполне моложавое лицо. Ранняя лысина делает лоб по-настоящему высоким, и странным контрастом к этому интеллектуальному лбу смотрятся маленькие запавшие глазки, глядящие вперёд с удивительным выражением одновременно решимости и ожидания. Словно только и ждут, что разрешения эту решимость проявить. 

Мукуро приходится незаметно дёрнуть его за рукав, чтобы маячащие в дверях охранники ничего не заподозрили. Впрочем, как максимум они могут заподозрить, что племянник синьора Тонточелли, полноватый невысокий юноша с блёклыми чертами лица и нездоровой кожей, неравнодушен к своему ещё совсем недавно высокопоставленному дядюшке, а это Занзаса вполне устраивает. 

Сам Мукуро, надев неприметную внешность простого итальянского парня, каких во множестве можно встретить на каждой улице по всей стране, изображает деловито закопавшегося в бумаги секретаря бывшего начштаба итальянской армии.

Занзас прожигает «секретаря» яростным взглядом. Тот пожимает плечами и, едва шевельнув губами, почти неслышно произносит:

– Ты можешь не сдержаться. И тогда весь твой великий план с тем летающим роботом, в чём бы он ни заключался, провалится ещё до начала боевых действий. И не то чтобы я переживал за роботов.

Занзас уже почти готов не сдержаться прямо сейчас, но тут ручка двери кабинета Девятого Вонголы поворачивается, словно кто-то нажал её изнутри, собираясь выйти, но задержался на мгновение на пороге, – и оба, Занзас и Мукуро, напрягаются, ожидая одним им известного сигнала старта.

Дверь приоткрывается на пару сантиметров и вновь замирает.

– ...конечно, я понимаю! Не беспокойтесь, пожалуйста, – доносится весёлый молодой голос. Наконец дверь полностью распахивается, а из-за неё появляется взъерошенный, с синяками под глазами, и несмотря на это удивительно красивый блондин в пижонистой и надетой явно не по сезону ярко-жёлтой куртке с меховой оторочкой по капюшону.

– Я очень надеюсь на тебя, Дино. Ты единственный, кому я могу доверить это со спокойной душой, – произносит ему вслед немного дрожащий, но всё ещё твёрдый голос Девятого Вонголы. Кажется, тот стоит совсем рядом с дверью, скрытый ею от ожидающих своего часа посетителей. 

У Занзаса на мгновение темнеет в глазах, когда он понимает, кто именно промчался только что перед ним, едва не сшибив с ажурного столика, украшающего приёмную, вычурную вазу с пышным букетом розовато-белых пионов. Не китайская и даже не такая уж древняя, но всё равно было бы обидно. И, может быть, с оборотной её стороны всё ещё сохранился переплетённый вензель ХХ, намалёванный фломастером добрых восемь... шестнадцать лет тому назад. 

Неряха-Дино, Дино-негодино. Никуда и ни на что решительно негодино. Единственный сын своего отца и единственный возможный кандидат на место главы семьи Каваллоне. Тихий и, кажется, немного нездоровый на голову одноклассник акулы, странный мальчик, который никогда не хотел стать боссом и мечтал сбежать от мафии на край света. Ещё один из тех, от кого Занзас безнадёжно отстал. 

– Ты прав, – беззвучно говорит он Мукуро. – Иди один. 

Я просто не смогу не убить его. 

***  
Через двенадцать с половиной минут после того, как закроется дверь кабинета, Девятый босс Вонголы поднимет трубку и скажет секретарю: «Синьору Джулио стало нехорошо с сердцем. Немедленно подготовьте машину и отвезите его к моему личному врачу».

Когда приедет машина, ничего не понимающий племянник синьора Джулио примется бесполезно путаться под ногами, заглядывая в лица, пока его прихворавшего дядюшку с посеревшим лицом и закатившимися глазами будут устраивать со всем возможным комфортом на носилках. Что там устраивать – закинули безжизненное тело в горизонтальное положение, и всё. 

Потом секретарь синьора Джулио возьмёт племянника под руку и, успокаивающе что-то шепча, проведёт вслед за носилками к машине, которая походила бы на «Скорую Помощь» как родная сестра, если бы не была такой устрашающе чёрной, а её все без исключения направляющие не посверкивали бы золотом.

Когда помощник Девятого, отправленный с ними, чтобы объяснить врачу в подробностях, что именно произошло, поможет доставить всё ещё не пришедшего в сознание синьора Джулио до кушетки, Рокудо Мукуро, взмахнув рукой, заставит обоих – врача и помощника – увидеть нечто страшное, судя по их перекошенным лицам и сведёнными судорогой скрюченным пальцам, которыми они будут жадно хвататься за воздух, царапая воротники. А после Занзас и Мукуро свяжут всех троих старыми добрыми неиллюзорными верёвками и усядутся ждать звонка, попивая великолепный кофе из личных запасов любимого врача Девятого, синьора Цернетти.

Звонок последует спустя всего минут восемь: переволновавшись за гостя, Девятый и сам почувствует себя нехорошо и попросит старого друга Марио, когда тот приведёт синьора Джулио в чувство и выдаст все необходимые рекомендации, навестить постоянного пациента и составить ему компанию за обедом. Не забыв, разумеется, прихватить тот самый, коричневый, весьма уже потрёпанный, саквояж из крокодиловой кожи.

Конечно же, старый друг Марио его прихватит. И в ответ на недоумённый взгляд водителя «Скорой Мафиозной Помощи», небрежно сообщит:

– Юный Альбертини остался с моим предыдущим пациентом и его племянником. Он доберётся своим ходом, едва проводит их. Или вызовет меня, если дело примет неблагоприятный оборот. Джорджо, едем же, нельзя терять ни минуты.

И Джорджо, конечно, поедет. 

А помощник Девятого Альбертини, выждав положенные двадцать пять минут – не больше, Занзас, слышишь? иначе действие иллюзии закончится в самый неподходящий момент! –доберётся своим ходом и как раз вовремя, чтобы успеть присоединиться к Девятому и его врачу за неформальным обедом в саду. Ведь нужно ещё обсудить бумаги, которые синьор Джулио не успел показать, и пересказать на словах всё, что бывший начальник штаба не успел сообщить.

***  
– Не могу вскрыть его компьютер, – сокрушённо говорит Рокудо Мукуро, подцепляя с тарелки сочный кусочек белоснежной рыбы, приправленной острым рыжеватым соусом. – В бумагах на столе сам чёрт ногу сломит, но насколько я успел их просмотреть, ни одна нам не поможет. Ни слова о тюрьме. Я просто не могу этого понять. Если бы в моей тюрьме содержались люди, которые должны умереть со дня на день, я бы день и ночь просматривал все, что каким-либо боком касается этого. Ну, хотя бы чтобы получить некое извращённое удовольствие. Мафиози...

Занзас смотрит в престарелое пергаментное личико, похожее на личико эльфа. Высохшие губы неодобрительно поджаты. Пышная седая шевелюра, педантично уложенная по моде времён юности досточтимого доктора Цернетти, аккуратными волнами обрамляет лицо. Ярко-голубые глаза, утопающие в разбегающихся морщинках, смотрят по-прежнему молодо и задорно, несмотря на то, что их обладателю – их истинному, конечно же, обладателю – буквально третьего дня стукнуло чуть ли не триста лет.

– Этот человек в детстве ставил мне уколы, – сухо сообщает он, старательно не глядя в сторону двойника Девятого, который старательно делает вид, что участвует в разговоре – беззвучно шевелит губами, пожимает плечами и кивает, усмехаясь, в соответствии с иллюзией, которую творит для него одного Рокудо Мукуро. 

Всё это смотрится жутковато, а главное – создаёт полное впечатление присутствия самого Девятого рядом. Будто тот сидит за стеклянной стенкой, но протяни руку – и отец обернётся с обычным «слушаю тебя, сын». И от всего этого Занзас не очень хорошо понимает, хочет ли он вскочить, опрокинув стол, и заорать, или бессильно уронить голову на руки и, отступившись, вернуть всё к ещё только утреннему положению дел.

– О? – негромко смеётся Мукуро, деликатно прикрывая морщинистый рот новым куском рыбы. – Ну, в таком случае мне стоит быть поосторожней в высказываниях. Хотя я бы, конечно, никогда не подумал, что у тебя могут быть плохие ассоциации со шприцами. Однако, если ты знаешь код от компьютера Девятого, это было бы нам весьма на руку.

– Попробуем двадцать пять десять ноль восемь десять восемнадцать девятнадцать шестьдесят девять семьдесят восемь, – равнодушно роняет Занзас. Вряд ли старый козёл продолжал использовать код, который придумал специально для него, да ещё в те дни, когда не признавал и не собирался признавать никакие компьютеры... Но чем чёрт не шутит.

Глаза Марио Цернетти затуманиваются на мгновение, словно из его тела вылетела душа, – но морок тут же рассеивается, и врач сообщает с удовлетворённой улыбкой:

– Получилось.

Первый Вонгола и Десятый, очень просто запомнить. Старый лицемер продолжал свою тупую игру все эти годы, будто было для кого. Или он хотел таким хитрым способом напоминать самому себе о допущенной ошибке – набирать раз за разом дату рождения «мальчика, за которым я не сумел вовремя уследить»? Или всё это вовсе было в расчёте именно на его, Занзаса, возвращение? Может быть, старый хрыч планировал, что, узнав, как отец любил его все эти годы и помнил, и страдал, и всё такое, Занзас растрогается и падёт на колени, умоляя о прощении, и они вдвоём обнимутся, забыв о былом и со светлыми улыбками глядя в будущее? Занзас хмыкает. 

– Ты что там сейчас, рядом с ним? – зачем-то уточняет он совершенно очевидный факт.

– Ну, я не голоден, – смеётся Рокудо Мукуро. – А тут всё такое любопытное...

– Тогда заканчивай к чертям этот цирк, – в сердцах говорит Занзас, – потому что я уже тоже сыт по горло.

Было бы, наверное, немного странно, если бы юный Альбертини встал, не дожидаясь, пока Девятый Вонгола закончит обедать, и, скомкав, швырнул салфетку на стол.

***  
Ближе к вечеру Мукуро стоит на коленях перед сидящим в кресле двойником Девятого Вонголы, нежно держа в ладонях его лицо и внимательно вглядываясь в глаза, будто надеется прочитать там некий священный текст.

– Мне придётся загипнотизировать его, – с сожалением говорит он, и старик отвечает равнодушным взглядом без малейшего присутствия мысли. – Боюсь, я был не слишком аккуратен с этим телом, учитывая его состояние. И, когда я оставлю этот разум, безумие примется пожирать его с удвоенной силой. А он очень, очень слаб... Как надолго он тебе нужен, Занзас?

Занзас пожимает плечами, отходя от окна – давно ему не доводилось любоваться закатом из этой комнаты. Полгода? Год? Полноценные девять лет?

– До шестнадцатого. Двадцать два дня. Давай месяц, что ли... 

Мукуро сокрушённо качает головой, и старик безвольно обмякает в его руках, чтобы спустя мгновение, встрепенувшись, осмотреться с дичайшим ужасом. Его глаза, сероватые, тронутые катарактой, бессмысленно перебегают с предмета на предмет, и он тоненько хихикает, то и дело всплёскивая руками, будто хочет закрыть ими лицо и не помнит, как это делается.

– Послушай меня, – ласково говорит ему Мукуро, и старик, продолжая хихикать, задерживает на нём взгляд – кажется, он и хотел бы отвернуться, но просто не в силах этого сделать, и Занзас почти видит, как бьётся в сплетаемой иллюзорной паутине его слабая, старческая душа.

– Послушай меня, – повторяет Мукуро твёрже, и старик застывает, не производя ни звука. Из ниоткуда перед ним возникают часы на цепочке, растворяющейся в воздухе над их головами. Часы раскачиваются, как на сеансе заправского гипнотизёра, и глаза старика неотрывно следят за ними: влево – вправо – влево – вправо – влево...

– Послушай меня, – задумчиво произносит Мукуро и, словно приняв решение, говорит быстро и уверенно: – Ты будешь Девятым Вонголой, как прежде, когда они ещё не выбросили тебя. И ты будешь вести себя соответственно, когда люди будут смотреть на тебя, слушать тебя, находиться рядом с тобой. Ты будешь подчиняться всем приказаниям Занзаса, что бы он ни потребовал от тебя. И ты будешь так жить до тех пор, пока я лично не приду и не разбужу тебя. Я досчитаю до нуля, и ты моргнёшь и сделаешь всё, как я сказал. Итак, три. Два. Один. Ноль.

Занзас с интересом следит за этими манипуляциями, гадая, как старик угадает поведение Девятого, если последние лет десять не знает, на каком свете находится сам. И для него становится полной неожиданностью, когда двойник, моргнув, неуловимым движением выпрямляется, приняв радушно-царственный вид, и, растерянно улыбаясь, ласково произносит, протягивая к нему руки:

– Сын? Как же долго я ждал тебя, мальчик мой...

– Не смей обращаться ко мне как к сыну, старый ублюдок! – кричит Занзас, выхватывая пистолет, и его лоб покрывается холодным потом. – Никогда в жизни не смей этого повторять, урод!

– Прошу меня извинить, синьор, – с достоинством кивает двойник и, незаметно переменив позу, поудобнее устраивается в кресле, с любопытством осматривая кабинет. Выглядящий до крайности задумчивым Мукуро рассеянно встаёт с колен и замирает, словно не зная, что теперь делать.

– Каким дьяволом? – интересуется Занзас и с изумлением осознаёт, что его голос, если и дрожит, то совсем не так сильно, как ему казалось.

– Я видел сегодня утром Девятого перед тем, как «синьору Джулио» стало нехорошо, – пожимает плечами Мукуро. – Передал Бернардо этот образ, не особенно рассчитывая на результат, но, видимо, его разум ещё борется за жизнь. В любом случае, теперь мы знаем, что он выполнит твой приказ, насколько бы произвольной ни была форма, в которой ты его отдаёшь.

Занзас смотрит на него, не мигая. Мукуро поднимает руки, словно сдаваясь, с лёгкой улыбкой указывая взглядом на пистолет:

– Синьору Цернетти, как бы ни был он дорог Девятому боссу, пора возвращаться домой. Друг мой Альбертини, не покажете ли вы мне дорогу? Боюсь, мои старческие глаза могут подвести меня в темноте на ступеньках.

***  
Настоящий Марио Цернетти уже пришёл в себя после удара по голове и смотрит на Занзаса в священном ужасе. Он бы, вероятно, с удовольствием закричал, но предусмотрительно воткнутый кляп едва позволяет ему дышать – и тут уже не до криков. А «друг Альбертини», судя по положению тела, пришёл в себя ещё раньше и даже попытался бежать, но вновь потерял сознание от переусердствования. Не рассчитал, идиот, насколько крепко стянуты связывающие его верёвки.

– Этих я загипнотизировать не смогу, – огорчённо качает головой Мукуро, рассматривая спину синьорчика Альбертини. – День, максимум два – но не больше. Слишком ясный ум у одного и слишком молодой у другого; внушение просто не продержится достаточный срок.

– Девятый Вонгола в ближайшее время будет очень часто остро нуждаться в совете врача, – хмуро говорит Занзас, не отрывая взгляда от Девятого Вонголы. Иллюзия внешности Джулио Тонточелли давно исчезла, но старый козёл всё ещё – или тоже уже? – находится без сознания. У него землистый цвет лица и заострившиеся черты, а вокруг глаз чернеют глубокие мешки, будто он не досыпал на протяжении многих лет. Возможно, так кажется из-за того, что он лежит, связанный и оглушённый, но Занзас мог бы поклясться: с тех пор как он видел его в последний раз, Девятый, кажется, постарел лет на сорок.

– Снотворное, – заметив его интерес, поясняет Мукуро. – Мне почему-то показалось, так будет удобнее его транспортировать. Гвидо варил его всю неделю, так что... – он жестом фокусника достаёт из коричневого потрёпанного саквояжа небольшой, трёхсотграммовый глиняный кувшинчик с туго закрученной пробкой, и Занзас узнаёт незабудковые узоры варийского домика. – Гвидо знает, как им пользоваться, но на всякий случай сообщу и тебе. Пять капель развести на десять миллиграмм воды. И лучше колоть в сонную артерию – быстрее подействует. Только не перестарайся, противоядия не существует. А пока, – в его руках мелькает на мгновение тонкий нож, отлитый из Пуль Подчинения, – попробуем придумать, как не оставить Девятого без помощника и врача на целый месяц.

– Почему мы просто не прошли, пользуясь этим твоим ножом? – интересуется Занзас, развалившись в кресле так, чтобы Девятый Вонгола и стоящий рядом с ним кувшинчик остались у него за спиной и не маячили, отвлекая от дела.

Мукуро небрежно чиркает ножом по спине Альбертини и деликатно опускается на колени перед синьором Цернетти, будто и впрямь сроднился с ним за этот долгий день. На спине помощника, чуть ниже правой ключицы, расползается по рубашке небольшое алое пятно.

– Потому, что я хотел показать тебе всё, на что способен? – насмешливо интересуется Мукуро и, не дождавшись от Занзаса ни малейшей реакции, пожимает плечами: – Потому, что я не желаю тратить силы на бесполезные попытки уследить за целой толпой пустоголовых охранников, – он аккуратно проводит ножом по тыльной стороне ладони врача; шрам останется совсем незаметный и маленький. – Всеми ими нужно постоянно дирижировать. Стоит только мне отпустить какую-то одну голову – и человек поднимет тревогу, ведь им только что кто-то управлял, кто-то заставлял его делать «все эти страшные и ужасные вещи». Это невозможно скрыть, Занзас. Тебе придётся всё время держать наших друзей связанными и взаперти, потому что, стоит им сбежать, рухнет решительно всё. А я не смогу, да и не захочу контролировать их круглосуточно так долго. Да и часто тоже не смогу.

– То есть Гвидо...

– То есть воду тебе приносил именно он. Я же говорил: он милый ребёнок. Кстати, у его семьи тоже были проблемы с Вонголой.

– Этим сицилийцам просто не нужно было выпендриваться, – резко отвечает Занзас и закрывает глаза, давая понять, что разговор окончен. Мукуро негромко смеётся, судя по звукам, вставая, и, явно желая оставить последнее слово за собой, говорит:

– И всё же, прошу, позаботься о нём, пока меня не будет. Он действительно хороший мальчик и успел очень сильно привязаться к тебе.

Когда Занзас открывает глаза, Рокудо Мукуро в теле Гвидо уже нет.

***  
Все сорок минут, остающиеся до того момента, когда Занзасу нужно будет выдвигаться в сторону тюрьмы, Гвидо сидит, съёжившись, забравшись с ногами на подоконник, и время от времени трогает пальцем стекло, что-то негромко напевая себе под нос. Мукуро прав: раз увидев, как иллюзионист по-настоящему покидает тело медиума, подобное уже не спутаешь ни с чем. И, рассматривая ребёнка, Занзас с изумлением понимает, что Рокудо Мукуро прожил рядом с ним неотлучно почти месяц, лишь изредка и всегда тайком от чужих глаз позволяя истинному владельцу тела взять над ним контроль. Принести ночью воды. Вынести заполненной рвотой судно. Поспать... Возможно.

Гвидо Греко живёт в своём собственном мире, невидимом большинству людей. Возможно, он гениальный математик или шахматист, возможно, он обладает идеальной памятью или умеет перемножать в уме многозначные числа, возможно, его картины могли бы потрясти мир, а симфонии – перевернуть ход истории; в любом случае, Занзас знает его слишком плохо и у него слишком мало времени, чтобы выяснить это. 

Гвидо умеет понимать простые приказы, вроде «подай», «принеси», «сиди тихо до моего возвращения». Но мир эмоций слишком сложен для него, а любой контакт с миром людей, таким образом, сводится к ужасу перед непостижимым. Он втягивает голову в плечи каждый раз, когда Занзас хмыкает или прочищает горло, чтобы обратиться к нему, – и Занзас молчит. 

Да и что бы он мог спросить? 

Почему ты работаешь на него? Рокудо Мукуро вряд ли интересовался мнением ребёнка, когда протыкал его своим ножом. Кстати, интересно, так же бережно, как стариков Бернардо и Марио, или с равнодушным пренебрежением, как двадцатилетнего мальчика на побегушках Альбертини? Почему ты не сбежишь? Вряд ли от иллюзиониста с его Ножом Подчинения сбежишь так просто. Почему ты приносил мне воды?..

Гвидо внезапно слезает с подоконника и, опустив голову, быстро приближается к Занзасу, подволакивая правую ногу – Занзас ещё ни разу не видел, чтобы мальчик хромал. Может быть, ему только кажется, что она болит? Или может быть, Рокудо Мукуро заставляет его забыть о боли?

Гвидо протягивает руку – на потной ладони лежит несколько смятых, потемневших от долгого заточения в кулаке листочков, которые он успел оборвать с растущего на подоконнике фикуса... плюща. Чёрт же эти комнатные герани разберёт.

– И на хрена оно мне? – вполголоса интересуется Занзас, склонив голову набок и пытаясь поймать взгляд ребёнка. Ребёнок роняет листочки на пол и опускает лицо ещё ниже, отрицательно качая головой, поспешно удаляется, хромая, как и пришёл. Снова забирается на подоконник и принимается выводить пальцем по стеклу одному ему видимые узоры... или вычисления. Занзас легко поднимается на ноги, едва взглянув на часы. Время. Пора выдвигаться.

***  
Машина синьора Марио Цернетти заводится нажатием кнопки и слушается, как хорошо вышколенный услужливый раб. За время пути Занзас в полной мере успевает вспомнить, как управлять автомобилем, следовать правилам и ту смертную скуку, из-за которой он так не любит сам сидеть за рулём. 

Вероятно, он мог бы просто проспать эти два с половиной часа пути, и автомобиль привёз бы его куда полагается, но, стоит ему убрать руки с руля, как что-то начинает противно пищать, и механически приятный женский голос с лёгким немецким акцентом принимается уговаривать «быть бдительнее», а то и рекомендует отели у дороги, где можно с относительным комфортом переночевать. И в этот момент – растянутый на два с половиной часа – Занзас понимает, что за время его, скажем, отсутствия, изменились не только люди. 

В год, когда он, скажем, уснул, машины, заводящиеся с нажатия кнопки и проявляющие заботу о здоровье водителя механическими голосами, были обыденны только в старых научно-фантастических романах. И уж точно не были по карману врачу. Даже личному лечащему врачу Девятого босса Вонголы. Нельзя сказать, чтобы Занзас прям так уж обрадовался нежданно подаренному билету в будущее, так что из машины он выходит в наиотвратительнейшем расположении духа.

Мукуро уже ждёт на условленном месте на пересечении двух просёлочных, почти заброшенных дорог: от придорожных кустов перед потёртым и даже в темноте очевидно проржавевшим шлагбаумом отделяется бесшумная тень и, присоединившись к Занзасу, моментально подстраивается под его раздражённый стремительный шаг, легко перекинув через плечо нечто, больше всего напоминающее утончённую версию трезубца Посейдона.

– Да-да, – негромко произносит тень, словно услышав мысли Занзаса – впрочем, с таким экзотическим оружием особыми талантами к телепатии обладать и не нужно. – Более удачная конструкция, отлитая из всё тех же Пуль Подчинения. Но с твоего позволения, я не стану пока проверять, станешь ли ты более покорным, если я использую это вместо ножа Гвидо.

Они одновременно ныряют под шлагбаум и молча идут дальше. Занзас искоса рассматривает Рокудо Мукуро в свете половинки луны, смутно мерцающей сквозь дымку облаков где-то слева, высоко за деревьями. 

Вероятно, парень. Довольно высокий, ниже Занзаса всего на полголовы. Одет во что-то мешковатое, но видно, что стройный. Движения гибкие, экономные. В драке будет хорош и на ближней, и на средней дистанции. Черт лица почти не разобрать из-за длинных, беспорядочно свисающих прядей волос, но что-то подсказывает Занзасу, что Рокудо Мукуро представляет собой примерно такого же юного гопника, каким, по сути, является и он сам; может быть, старше или младше его на год или два. 

Занзас хмыкает. Рокудо Мукуро негромко смеётся. И оба, подойдя к краю оврага, синхронно ложатся на землю, чтобы рассмотреть передвижения часовых внизу.

– Не уверен, что могу оставить тебя в живых после этой ночи, – доверительно сообщает Мукуро приглушённым голосом. Шёпот был бы слишком хорошо слышен в тишине вязкого предгрозового воздуха, влажными щупальцами беспардонно залезающего за шиворот. 

– Тебе это абсолютно невыгодно, – соглашается Занзас, всматриваясь в четыре фигуры, перекликающиеся внизу. Позор, какой позор. Любой, кому придёт в голову припереться ночью к тюрьме величайшей в мире мафиозной семьи, моментально узнает все тайны пищеварения дядюшки Джофредо и пару сердечных секретов некой Аннамарии. – Ты будешь мне должен, если оставишь меня в живых этой ночью. 

Мукуро весело фыркает. Секреты Аннамарии спускаются всё ниже и ниже, и в конце концов достигают крайне любопытного места на ладонь отстоящего от пупка. Двое часовых проявляют поразительную осведомлённость в вопросах топографии этой бугристой местности, а третий, видимо, кузен несчастной, протестующе вопит, но с каждым разом его протесты становятся всё короче, а уточнения касательно конкретных поворотов и изгибов – всё заинтересованней. Четвёртый олух, сделав вид, что его это всё не касается, развалился под деревом и то ли пялится в небо, то ли беззастенчиво дрыхнет. И это, типа, цвет мафии. Люди с горящими сердцами, пламенеющие душой за свою страну. 

Занзас припоминает характеристики, которые видел сегодня мельком, когда искал имена нужной им, следующей смены. Ранг «Дэ», «Цэ» и даже один «Цэ плюс». Практически элита.

– Хуже того, Вонгола, – говорит Мукуро, одновременно несильно толкнув его в плечо и указывая рукой куда-то вправо: там подъезжает первая машина пересменки. Вторая прибудет следом, ровно через пять минут. – Дело в том, что ты первый Вонгола, который увидел истинное лицо Рокудо Мукуро. А это, знаешь ли, очень неприятно, ведь в следующий раз в тюрьму могут бросить и настоящего меня.

– Тебе же нравится заключать сделки, – хмыкает Занзас, переворачиваясь лицом к небу. Вязкая дымка, посеребрённая светом ушедшей за верхушки деревьев луны, совершенно скрывает звёзды и делает небо таким непроницаемо серым, что кажется, будто его и вовсе нет. – Предложи мне ещё одну. Я сделаю вид, что не видел твоего лица, а ты за это выполнишь одну любую мою просьбу.

– По-моему, будет проще тебя убить, – почти в голос смеётся Мукуро. Ночная смена внизу делится влажными секретами Аннамарии с вновь прибывшими, и все шестеро то и дело взрывают ночной воздух раскатами грубого хохота. Брат разнузданной девицы мерзко подхрюкивает в конце каждого смешка, и Занзас изо всех сил жалеет, что они решили оставить в живых эту смену, чтобы не поднимать шум слишком рано. Парочку-другую часовых, наверное, вполне можно было бы и уложить.

– На твоём месте я бы так и поступил, – пожимает плечами Занзас, проверяя на ощупь, на месте ли пистолеты и магазины к ним. – И, кстати, когда Гола Моска будет готова, мне больше не понадобятся ни снотворное, ни Гвидо.

– Ну, так выкини его вон, – равнодушно отзывается Мукуро и замирает на некоторое время, прислушиваясь к лесным звукам. – Где-нибудь в не слишком густо населённом районе, договорились?

– А выживет? – с сомнением спрашивает Занзас. Мукуро только беззаботно машет рукой:

– С куда большей вероятностью, чем среди людей. Да и найти мне его будет проще. Слышишь? – он хлопает Занзаса по руке и вскакивает на ноги, сам Занзас оказывается рядом долей секунды позже. На лесной дороге, по которой они только что пришли, где-то ещё довольно далеко, через пару поворотов, урчит мотор запаздывающей пересменки. – Почему ты всё-таки пошёл со мной один? Неужели я действительно произвожу настолько безобидное впечатление, Вонгола?

– Напротив, – скалится Занзас и отходит к своей стороне дороги. И, только заняв позицию, чуть повысив голос, добавляет: – Но тебе будет жалко слишком быстро меня убить.

Фырканье Мукуро заглушает шум подъехавшего совсем близко автомобиля.

***  
– Пабло! Карло! – встречают их не на шутку развеселившиеся часовые. – Что так поздно? Мы уж думали, вторжение, пора тревогу поднимать.

– Да лось этот хренов, – зло цедит Занзас сквозь щербатые зубы Пабло Корассио – именно такие имя и фамилия значатся на табличке, приколотой к нагрудному карману его иллюзорной формы.

– Лось? – веселятся двое из тех, что сдают смену. Терио Неро, ранг «Цэ», и Джанфранко Монтеррини, ранг «Дэ». Судя по всему, воспоминания о промежности именно его сестры скрасили сегодня вечер шестерым охранникам.

– Ты про Карло, что ли? И что этот лось сделал? Опять в болоте застрял, как третьего дня?

– Это не я лось, – обиженно гудит растолстевший в четыре раза против прежнего Рокудо Мукуро, на нагрудном кармане которого красуется табличка с надписью «Карло Ченно». – Это этот лось, – он кивает в сторону заднего сиденья машины, на котором лежит оглушённый иллюзиями настоящий Карло, для всех окружающих выглядящий как дохлый лось с неестественно вывернутой шеей и отвалившейся от кроваво-белёсых осколков черепа правой ветвью рогов. – Выскочил, чёрт – и бабах. Одним лосем меньше.

Заглянувший в машину Терио складывается пополам от открывшегося зрелища и блюёт прямо на правое заднее колесо. «Это ты ещё Пабло не видел», – мрачно думает Занзас, глядя на тоненькую струйку крови, вытекающую из-под крышки багажника, и без тени сожаления вспоминая хрустнувшие под пальцами позвонки и треск сломанных о колено рёбер.

– Эй-эй, – кричит Рокудо Мукуро. – А ну, пошёл вон от авто, ты, нерадивый сын своей безутешной мамочки. Ну, вот. И кто теперь это будет мыть? Опять бедному Карло на коленях всю ночь со скребком у своего верного коня проторчать?

Побледневший Джанфранко, подхватив напарника подмышки, уводит его в сторону.

– Эта... Наверное... – мямлит Геро Данетто, ранг «Цэ плюс». – Наверное, надо в охрану природы позвонить. Ну, что лось их... того...

– А они нам штраф, – мрачно сплёвывает в сторону Занзас и ухмыляется тому, как, оказывается, удобно это делать, если не хватает пары передних зубов. 

– А босс потом взыщет со всей смены, – утирая катящийся со лба крупными каплями пот, одышливо подхватывает Мукуро. Ещё пара минут задержки – и придётся либо убирать всех шестерых, либо пробиваться к камерам с таким шумом, что будет слышно аж в Палермо.

– А босс такой, он с нас, с каждого, всю сумму стрясёт, до лиры, – продолжает Занзас стращать недоумков, разнервничавшихся от вида всего-то пары сломанных костей.

– А то ещё и новых лосей рожать заставит, – невозмутимо поддерживает его Мукуро, и все на мгновение замирают, очевидно, пытаясь представить себе эту картину.

– Что, каждого? – слабым голосом спрашивает Лоренцо Больцано, ранг «Цэ плюс», начальник прибывшей пересменки.

Мукуро с сомнением скребёт толстыми пальцами свой лысеющий череп.

– Я так, думаю, каждого. По частям.

– Идиот, – не выдерживает Занзас. – Босс скажет, что за своих людей всегда отвечает босс. Лоренцо, ты уже принял смену?

– Н-нет, – запинаясь, произносит Лоренцо с таким лицом, будто не уверен даже в том, как его зовут.

– Ну, вот, – рассудительно подытоживает Занзас и поворачивается к Геро Данетто. – Значит, отвечать за всех перед боссом будешь ты, как начальник караула.

Геро заметно бледнеет, явно ещё не отойдя от фантастического зрелища рождения лося восемью мужиками по частям, и судя по выражению его лица, в данный момент он в мельчайших подробностях представляет конкретно процесс выхода головы из собственной анальной дырки.

– Так может, ну его к дьяволу, звонить природоохране? – вкрадчиво подсказывает Мукуро, и Геро, с облегчением выдохнув, развивает бурную деятельность. Он перекидывает руку только что пережившего второй приступ рвоты Терио через плечо, кивает поддерживающему несчастного с другой стороны Джанфранко, выразительно смотрит на четвёртого из своей смены, Жана-Батиста Онорессио, ранг «Цэ», и наконец бодро рапортует ошалелому от всех переживаний Лоренцо:

– Геро Данетто, начальник смены три-ноль-восемнадцать, пост сдал, без происшествий.

– Лоренцо Больцано, начальник смены четыре-ноль-двадцать, – растерянно отзывается тот. – Пост принял, можете быть свободны.

Спустя двадцать четыре секунды машин смены три-ноль-восемнадцать и след простыл. А спустя ещё три секунды Лоренцо и Антонио Веротти, ранги «Е» и «Дэ» в перспективе, оба со свёрнутыми шеями, лежат в тени машины Карло.

– Я, кажется, начинаю понимать, почему ты решил прийти один, – задумчиво говорит Мукуро, стоя в сюрреалистическом окружении хлопьев тумана, в которые превращаются куски образа Карло, облезая с него, словно змеиная шкура. – Вряд ли твои психи позволили бы тебе самостоятельно разбираться со всем этим.

– Кстати, что насчёт новой сделки? – перебивает его Занзас, оглядывая себя. На образ Пабло не осталось ни намёка, даже щель во рту заросла и на её месте странно непривычно ощущаются собственные, вполне целые зубы. Видимо, Занзас с Пабло оказались недостойны иллюзорных спецэффектов.

– А, ты про то, что забудешь, как я выгляжу? – негромко фыркает Мукуро. – По рукам, Занзас. Не представляю, как бы мог тебе отказать.

– Не хочу, чтобы твои люди или кто-либо другой могли видеть моё лицо, – говорит Занзас, собирая оружие несчастливой смены четыре-ноль-двадцать. – Официально я всё ещё мёртв.

– Ты действительно считаешь, что мои люди придут доложить твоему Оттавио, что из подконтрольной Вонголе тюрьмы их вытащил именно ты? – уточняет Мукуро, когда они пробегают первый участок кажущегося бесконечным тщательно выкошенного поля, отделяющего их от тюремного забора. Свет прожектора скользит в считанных сантиметрах от ботинок и направляется дальше, а они ждут следующего, который, если Занзас всё правильно рассчитал, и начальнику тюрьмы не ударило сегодня в голову без совета с боссом Вонголы сменить программу, пройдёт аккурат за спинами, оставив их самих незамеченными.

Занзас пожимает плечами, не отрывая пристального взгляда от белеющего метрах в ста впереди забора:

– Я не знаю, кому твои люди могут что разболтать. Но на камерах наблюдения в любом случае не должны засветиться ни я, ни ты.

– И я, конечно, опять не посчитаю это в качестве любой просьбы, – вздыхает Мукуро. К тому моменту, когда они добираются до края поля, оба выглядят, кажется, совершенно одинаково: не слишком высокие, жилистые, с безумно горящими чёрными глазами, смуглые оболтусы с совершенно непримечательной внешностью.

– Гвидо через десять лет, – отвечает Мукуро на незаданный вопрос, и Занзас, стиснув зубы, бросает взгляд на приглашающе светящуюся тусклым зеленоватым светом цифровую панель. Открывающий код: семьдесят восемь икс десять десять девятнадцать икс. Очень смешно, старый ублюдок. За воротами тёмной громадой возвышается уродливое бетонное пятиэтажное здание. Джошима Кен, Какимото Чикуса и лже-Рокудо Мукуро содержатся в левом крыле. Птичник и одна милая мадмуазель в правом. Близнецы заперты ровно посередине, в больничном блоке.

***  
– Полагаю, – говорил Рокудо Мукуро сегодня днём, когда они изучали план тюрьмы и продумывали план срочной эвакуации семи особо бесценных заключённых, – дело в том, что Вонгола достоверно знает, кто именно из нас причастен к смертям семей Альянса, а кто просто пришёл погреться, да так и остался. И проблема, Занзас, в том, что Птичника я бы с удовольствием оставил вам на закуску, но если попробую бросить М.М., она в лучшем случае выйдет лет через двадцать, но всё равно выцарапает мне глаза. А мне бы очень не хотелось их лишиться, особенно правого, – он негромко рассмеялся и провёл пальцем по экрану от одного крыла к другому: – Сколько здесь?

– Полторы сотни метров, но проблема не в этом, – отозвался Занзас, проклиная идиотской конструкции мышь. – Этажи разные, со второго по четвёртый. Чтобы попасть с этажа на этаж, нужно пришить пару часовых и ввести код, каждый раз свой. Заминка между открытием двери и вводом кода в три секунды поднимает подкрепление, заминка в пятнадцать секунд взрывает к чертям весь этаж разом.

– Прости, я переведу для себя, – потряс головой Мукуро. – Мы входим, снимаем охрану, вводим код, попадаем на второй этаж, освобождаем...

– Подходим к двери, вводим код, только потом входим, – поправил его Занзас, справившись наконец со строптивым указателем и наведя его на значок центральных ворот: код, открывающий их, тут же высветился рядом. Дата его рождения и две добавочные десятки из имени. Да чёрт же тебя дери!

– Вводим код, входим, – послушно повторил Мукуро, ведя пальцем по экрану вслед за указателем мыши. – Снимаем пару часовых, проходим по этажу, вводим код...

– ...восемьдесят восемь эс четырнадцать десять девятнадцать цэ, – подсказал Занзас, пытаясь вспомнить, кто бы это мог быть. Год рождения, кажется, Каролины, но дата, вроде бы, не совпадает. Да, точно, она декабрьская, за пару дней до Рождества родилась.

– ...оказываемся на втором этаже, – продолжил Рокудо Мукуро, – освобождаем...

– ...снимаем пару часовых, – скрупулёзно поправил Занзас, – вводим дублирующий код, восемьдесят семь эф двадцать один двенадцать девятнадцать ка, – а вот и Кара. – И только после этого освобождаем Птичника и М.М..

– Потом все вчетвером бежим к центральному флигелю, снимаем пару часовых, вводим код...

– ...семьдесят один тэ четырнадцать ноль два девятнадцать эм, – а это ещё кто?

– Коды какие-то однообразные, – заметил наконец Мукуро. – Это кто-то родился-женился, я прав?

– Массимо, – сухо обронил Занзас. – Младший сын Девятого. Помер в восемьдесят девятом.

Мукуро внимательно на него посмотрел:

– Дай угадаю? При крайне загадочных обстоятельствах?

– Я тут ни при чём, – отрезал Занзас. – Мне было десять. Когда сдох Энрико – три года. А когда Федерико, так я вообще только через полгода родился.

– Какой невероятный, извращённый ум, – с восхищением произнёс Мукуро, благоразумно проглотив ироничное «ну-ну» и снова уставившись в экран. – Поставить в качестве кодов, открывающих тюрьму, даты рождения и инициалы любимых детей. Я бы в жизни не додумался. Действительно, откуда в тюрьме взяться неблагонадёжным элементам, которые совершенно случайно могли бы собирать досье на этих детей в корыстных целях? 

– Ты ещё забыл про коды, отменяющие взрыв этажа, – мрачно заметил Занзас, наводя указатель на соответствующий горящий красным значок и пытаясь вспомнить, кто же всё-таки родился четырнадцатого октября. – Шестьдесят девять ноль восемь шестьдесят шесть ноль восемь восемнадцать двадцать пять восемнадцать тринадцать.

Первому и Второму, наверное, в страшном сне не могло привидеться, что даты их рождения окажутся так тесно сплетены их отдалённым преемником. Занзас приглушённо выругался:

– Мне начинает казаться, что меня намеренно затаскивают на этот урок истории и любви к Семье.

– Ммм? – вопросительно протянул Мукуро. Разумеется. Уж кому-кому, а ему вряд ли довелось учить славные даты великой Вонголы. 

– Забудь, – порекомендовал ему Занзас, бегло проведя курсором по остальным ключевым точкам и убедившись в правильности своих догадок. – Что ты там говорил насчёт мистической связи Птичника с его Близнецами? 

Мукуро тихо рассмеялся и, выпрямившись, с наслаждением потянулся:

– Полностью согласен с тобой, – произнёс он, зажмурившись, как заправский сытый кот. – Будет слишком подозрительно выглядеть, если мы просто тихо снимем три пары дежурных.

***  
Цифровая панель приглашающе светится тусклым зеленоватым светом, немного затёртая на нуле, девятке и единице.

– Пора, – негромко командует Занзас, и, подняв пистолет, в упор выпускает в панель половину магазина – а в следующее мгновение иллюзорные лианы Рокудо Мукуро вздёргивают его вверх, на уровень пятого этажа и, раскачав, перебрасывают через забор, уже освещённый светом прожекторов. Пронзительно воет сирена, по двору с автоматами наперевес рассыпается небольшой отряд охранников, а от взорвавшихся при попытке взлома ворот во все стороны валит густой чёрный дым, скрывая нарушителей, проникших на секретную территорию абсолютно непредставимым для проектировщика защитных систем способом.

Лианы закидывают их сразу на третий этаж и растворяются в воздухе, едва ноги Занзаса касаются бетонного пола. Слева у дверей в дальнем конце коридора медленно поднимается из-за стола один из «пары часовых», ещё не осознавая, что второй заваливается на него из-за внезапно образовавшейся дыры в башке. Мукуро колдует над замком камеры, Занзас вторым выстрелом выводит мозгами охранника экзотический узор на стене, а третьим и четвёртым сообщает кодовым панелям в обоих концах коридора, что им пора начинать пятнадцатисекундный обратный отсчёт.

– Убить дежурных, вытащить Птичника и М.М., сигануть в окно и очень срочно удирать налево на триста метров вглубь леса, понимаете? – произносит за его спиной Мукуро. Занзас оборачивается и видит прямо перед собой два совершенно одинаковых уродливых лица, густо усыпанных сероватого цвета струпьями и воспалёнными прыщами, с безумно поблёскивающими белёсыми глазами, кажущимися удивительно маленькими благодаря нездорово одутловатым щекам. «Десять лет содержались в одиночной камере», – вспоминает он и внутренне передёргивается от отвращения.

– Убить дежурных, – глухо произносит один из Близнецов абсолютно лишённым интонаций голосом.

– Идти к Птичнику, – вторит ему второй тем же тусклым тоном.

– Вытащить Птичника, – продолжает первый.

– Забрать девочку, – перебивает его второй.

– Прыгнуть в окно, – голос первого рассыпается кудахчущим смехом: кажется, ему нравится эта перспектива.

– Удирать на север что есть мочи, – напоминает второй.

– И ожидать за триста метров от края леса, – заключает первый, и оба, синхронно согнувшись в гротескном поклоне, стремительно уносятся прочь, изгибая руки и ноги под немыслимыми углами.

– ...пять... четыре... – разносится по коридору приятный механический женский голос с лёгким немецким акцентом, и Занзасу приходится дёрнуть засмотревшегося вслед Близнецам Мукуро за шиворот, увлекая за собой к выходу.

– Видал я психов, – задумчиво говорит Мукуро, когда лестница под их ногами, гулко вздрогнув, начинает осыпаться на то место, где только что находился третий этаж.

А на четвёртом, как они и планировали, за дверью, снесённой одним выстрелом в упор и одним одновременным ударом двух ботинок, их встречает не ставшее дожидаться специального сигнала тревоги подкрепление. Всего-то человек двадцать – но Занзасу вполне достаточно и этого, чтобы ощутить себя почти счастливым. 

Мукуро пробивается вперёд, орудуя тупым концом трезубца – видимо, не находит в окружающей толпе достойных кандидатов для круглосуточного курирования мозгов. По предварительной договорённости основная работа достаётся следующему за ним спина к спине Занзасу, и он с удовольствием и глухим хрустом выколачивает дух из подкрепления руками и ногами, выпуская время от времени пулю за пулей в особенно надоедливые безликие чёрные шлемы. 

В таком узком коридоре против них двоих у этих смертников нет ни единого шанса. Но Занзас готов предоставить его сам, играя с добычей, как кошка с мышью, увеличивая вдвое количество необходимых движений с каждым ленивым, вполсилы нанесённым ударом. Автоматная очередь летит под его рукой, метя в затылок склонившегося над замком камеры Рокудо Мукуро. Занзас одним молниеносным движением подхватывает его, дёрнув в сторону, и возвращает на место, едва только пули пролетают мимо – ещё до того, как последняя из них успевает впиться в стену.

– Ты мне должен, – сообщает он, ответным выстрелом разворотив незащищённое горло стрелка.

Мукуро презрительно фыркает и тут же отбивает трезубцем занесённую над головой Занзаса чью-то руку с длинным штыком:

– Квиты.

Занзас ухмыляется и, каким-то непостижимым образом уловив едва слышное во всём этом грохоте движение за спиной, в последний момент умудряется прикрыть себя и Мукуро чьим-то телом от второй волны подкрепления:

– Не-а, – качает он головой, чувствуя, как в руки сквозь толщу заключённого в бронежилете мяса толкается каждый попавший выстрел. – Не надейся, – и, скорее угадав, чем услышав механическое «шесть...», мгновенно теряет интерес к рукопашному бою, расстреливая вновь прибывших одного за другим, как картонные мишени в тире. – Ходу, живей. Три секунды.

Четвёртый этаж расцветает за их спинами изжелта-рыжим пламенем, едва они впятером отталкиваются от подоконника, а обгоняющая ошмётки бетона взрывная волна придаёт ускорение как раз достаточное, чтобы Рокудо Мукуро успел дать все необходимые указания своим иллюзорным лианам. 

Приземлившись, Занзас мгновенно откатывается в сторону, к самому забору. И, только проводив взглядом четверых беглецов и убедившись, что они достигли северного поста и без происшествий двинулись дальше по расчищенной первой партией трассе, он, прячась в тени чудом выстоявшего после всех взрывов забора, короткими перебежками движется в сторону восточного поста. К оставленным у машины Карло Ченно трупам. И дальше, к брошенному в тени деревьев у шлагбаума чуду техники, заводящемуся простым нажатием кнопки. 

Ярость боя постепенно начинает отступать. Саднит задетая кусками стены спина – слегка под правой лопаткой и довольно ощутимо чуть выше поясницы, на два пальца левее от двадцать первого позвонка. Правую ногу всё же задела шальная пуля, и к тому моменту, когда он доберётся до поста и сможет перевязаться, личина повзрослевшего Гвидо совершенно растворится в предрассветном тумане. Но на случай, если его там кто-нибудь ждёт, у него остаётся полтора магазина и ещё пара патронов на всякий случай.

***  
Когда он ставит машину в гараж и поднимается на лифте на второй этаж особняка синьора Цернетти, Рокудо Мукуро уже ждёт и, судя по мученическому выражению лица небрежно брошенного на диван «друга Альбертини», ждёт давно, и ему уже наскучило. По-прежнему связанные Девятый и Цернетти крепко спят, каждый на своём диване. Гвидо гремит чем-то на кухне и Занзас ловит себя на мимолётном желании проверить, по-прежнему ли тот хромает. 

А затем в воображении на мгновение вспыхивает сюрреалистическая картинка того, как Рокудо Мукуро, каким-то невероятным образом разделив своё сознание на множество голографически подобных частей, смотрит сам на себя, говорящего с ещё одним самим собою, – и у него внезапно подкашиваются ноги. Занзас не может точно сказать, от непостижимости ли представленного или просто от усталости.

– Для человека, который позволяет себе опаздывать, ты вяжешь слишком тугие узлы, – недовольно замечает Мукуро, демонстративно тщательно растирая побагровевшие запястья помощника Альбертини. 

– Ещё скажи, что тебе больно, – парирует Занзас, но Мукуро только фыркает в ответ. – Без происшествий?

– Без происшествий. Лже-я что-то заметил, но он не скажет, а остальные и того не видели. У тебя?

– Без происшествий, − откликается Занзас. 

Мукуро легко встаёт с дивана, забыв о том, что щиколотки, колени и бёдра у него должны были побагроветь так же, как и запястья, выставленные напоказ из-под задранных едва ли не до локтей рукавов ещё только прошлым утром белоснежной, любовно отглаженной рубашки.

– Ну, тогда я предлагаю наконец пойти и поставить точку в этой бесконечно длинной операции, – предлагает он, и Занзас с готовностью поворачивается к двери. 

Помощник Девятого Вонголы, проводив вчера вечером синьора Цернетти домой, решил позволить себе пропустить стаканчик-другой в какой-то забегаловке с завлекательной вывеской – а очнулся глубокой ночью, в безвестной канаве, избитый до полусмерти и с пропавшим кошельком. И только каким-то чудом смог найти дорогу к дому своего патрона без посторонней помощи. 

Патрон, конечно, отправит на поиски обидчиков юного Альбертини своих лучших людей – из тех, что не заняты в расследовании дела о призраках Лондона и не пытаются разобрать остатки тюрьмы, подсчитывая ущерб. А юный Альбертини следующие несколько дней, а то и недель, будет чувствовать себя не лучшим образом, то и дело наведываясь по такому случаю в дом личного врача Девятого Вонголы, благо, и сам Девятый что-то неожиданно под конец лета немного прихворал.

А завтра, проснувшись, Занзас первым делом урегулирует график перемещения охраны по резиденции так, чтобы входы и выходы потайных коридоров оставались по шесть-восемь раз в сутки без наблюдения минут на десять. И уж кто-кто, а сын, пусть даже приёмный, Девятого Вонголы всегда сможет войти и выйти из любого Вонгольского дома незамеченным – даже без помощи иллюзиониста, как бы ни был тот в действительности хорош. 

Но это завтра. Всё – завтра. А пока избитый и со свежими синяками Альбертини, зябко ёжась от предрассветного тумана, жалуется на судьбу и тщетно ищет пропуск, а невидимый окружающим Занзас, из чистого упрямства держась на ногах, проскальзывает в полуоткрытые двери под самым носом удвоенных блок-постов.

***  
– Лорд Занзас, – наклоняется к нему девчонка с длинными бледно-розовыми патлами и чёрной маской на глазах. – Лорд Занзас, постарайтесь не шевелиться. Всё ваше тело обожжено, и мы делаем...

Занзас резко открывает глаза и прислушивается к вязкой тишине. Лоб покрыт холодной испариной, а вокруг царит непроглядная чернота, и на какие-то доли секунды он по-настоящему верит в то, что вновь вернулся в чёртов подвал, а последующие четыре месяца ему приснились.

Но где-то очень далеко раздаётся мерное клацанье секундной стрелки, внезапно тяжело вздыхает, поскрипывая, пол, живущий своей ночной жизнью, как ему и полагается в старинном доме. Занзас глубоко вздыхает и чувствует, как натягивается на груди и под левым коленом тяжёлая, прилипшая к обнажённому телу, простыня, как на выдохе тянуще даёт о себе знать простреленное бедро, заставляя стиснуть покрепче зубы. А в следующий момент саднящая острая боль в пояснице окончательно убеждает его в реальности произошедшего.

Он дома. Почти в своей постели. Если точнее – в тайной келье отца... то есть старого козла, в которую под страхом смерти запрещено входить и даже заглядывать кому бы то ни было, кроме самого Девятого. Занзасу тоже запрещено – но кого это волнует сейчас, когда за стеной, по стариковской привычке задремав на любимом диване или засидевшись допоздна над бумагами за рабочим столом, сидит выживший из ума старик, которому Рокудо Мукуро внушил, будто он великий мафиозный босс? 

Судя по тьме за единственным небольшим окном, сейчас действительно весьма поздний час. И похоже, что Занзас проспал едва ли не сутки... что совершенно неудивительно, учитывая его состояние, но абсолютно непозволительно, учитывая его планы. И хорошо, если только сутки...

– Который день? – бросает Занзас, едва отворив дверь в кабинет, на ходу заворачиваясь в сдёрнутую с кровати смятую влажную простыню.

– Четыре часа тридцать восемь минут утра двадцать седьмого августа, синьор, – не поднимая головы от бумаг, с достоинством отзывается двойник. – И должен заметить, хотя меня это, разумеется, касается в последнюю очередь, что воспитанные молодые люди здороваются и...

– Просто заткнись, – рекомендует Занзас и уходит в ванную, размышляя над тем, как бы так сформулировать приказ, чтобы двойник перестал с ним общаться так, как общается Девятый с поголовно всеми невоспитанными молодыми людьми.

Вымывшись, убрав с пути охрану, выкрав из своей комнаты – удивительно, как сентиментальный урод хотя бы пыль там разрешил вытирать! – смену свежей одежды и пожрав, Занзас с комфортом располагается в кабинете Девятого, водрузив ноги на стол, и требует:

– Новости. С двадцати одного ноль-ноль двадцать пятого августа по сию минуту. Основные и тезисно.

Тщательно проинструктированный где-то между рубашкой и жареной индюшачьей ногой двойник игнорирует маячащие перед носом до блеска начищенные ботинки и скрупулёзно перечисляет. Резиденция в Риме очищена от последствий землетрясения. Попытка проникновения в тюрьму Вонголы. В США продолжаются перебои с денежными операциями из-за урагана. Ограбление, сопряжённое с избиением, личного помощника главы Вонголы. В руинах тюрьмы продолжаются поиски заключённых. Адвокаты готовят апелляцию по делу Донегани. Семья Сафин подтвердила подписание договора на оптовые поставки двигателей сроком на три года. Власти делают всё возможное для предотвращения эпидемии гриппа. Разведка докладывает о возможных взрывах в Багдаде. 

Без происшествий, коротко говоря.

Смотреть в лицо старого козла невыносимо, даром, что манера речи больше похожа на язык технической документации Гола Моски. Занзас отправляет двойника спать и углубляется в изучение вороха бумаг на столе. Если Мукуро нашёл их всего лишь любопытными, то для Занзаса здесь может обнаружиться клад наподобие краткого справочника «Как выяснить всё, упущенное за восемь лет небытия, и сделать вид, что ты отлучался всего лишь отлить». Ну, или по крайней мере, введение в этот справочник.

Цифры, даты и факты мерно упорядочиваются в голове, созвучно тихому шелесту откладываемых в сторону бумаг и уточняющему шороху почти бесшумной клавиатуры. Налаживание отношений с русскими, восстановление связей с семьёй Томазо, попытки приструнить разбушевавшихся сицилийцев, успешное подавление восстания семьи Каркасса, ну-ка, ну-ка, знакомая фамилия...

Компьютер знает два файла с именно таким названием, и один создан пятого мая, на следующий день после инцидента, а второй – восемнадцатого апреля и содержит в названии дополнительное слово «моделирование». Занзас ухмыляется: догадка насчёт целей нападения на Мафия Лэнд оказалась верной. И ухмылка становится шире и злее, когда он читает слова «представление Альянсу нового кандидата, проверка вотума доверия», а во втором, итоговом, файле – «проверка вотума доверия: пройдена!»

Разработка контактов с выходящими на большую сцену индусами, душа в душу отношения с семьёй Каваллоне, ого, надо же, эта мелкота теперь третья в Альянсе... Благодаря Дино, по совету Дино, как и предсказывал Дино, Дино предлагает, Дино рекомендует – ты смотри, а как сопротивлялся, сучонок. Расширение влияния на запад за океан, установление диктата Вонголы в Евросоюзе, передел африканского континента, череда конфликтов с мексиканцами и китайцами, а это ещё что за хрень?

Занзас недоумённо смотрит на тонкий, явно из факса, лист бумаги. Кажется, на другом конце провода это было не лучшего качества ксерокопией, на скорую руку снятой с детской тетради. Номер отправителя неизвестен, дата отправления: двадцать третье августа. Всего лишь четыре дня назад. 

Вычурный незнакомый вензель наверху: переплетающиеся буквы S, R и F, вписанные в лавровый узор вразлёт. А ниже неуверенной рукой большими печатными буквами выведено: «Наиболее слабые семьи Альянса». И пронумерованным столбиком: Каркасса, Пиаджа, Гори, Томазо, Пэска. Ну, в целом, насколько Занзас помнит, примерно так дела и обстоят... все восемь лет? Но, что важнее, что это всё-таки за хрень?

Под первой хренью обнаруживается небольшая стопка аналогичных. 

«Наиболее перспективные направления торговли Вонголы: Австрия, Техас, Калифорния, Россия, Португалия». Кто бы сомневался. 

«Самые странные амбиции среди мафиози...» «Я не хочу быть мафиози!» Каваллоне, что, правда? Всё ещё?.. «Я хочу поцелуй-поцелуй!» Занзас смотрит на это пару бесконечно долгих мгновений и трясёт головой. Вероятно, какой-то шифр, по крайней мере, ему очень хочется так думать. «Я хочу быть настоящей Правой Рукой!» – молодец; хоти дальше, старайся больше. «Я хочу победить Реборна!» – Занзас хмыкает, представляя себе ребёнка лет четырёх или, самое большее, пяти. «Я не хочу больше быть мальчиком на побегушках!» – а я даже думать не хочу, кто ты.

«Наиболее громкие аресты в Италии в ближайшие десять лет: Барези, Палаццоло, Ригони, Больцано, Франчезе». 

«Мафиози, у которых всегда пусто в кошельке...» 

В последнем списке первым номером значится Бельфегор, и Занзас, ухмыльнувшись, бегло просматривает остальные. Что-то серьёзное идёт вперемешку с полной чушью, и везде повторяется один и тот же вензель.

С седьмой попытки ему наконец удаётся сформулировать компьютеру верный запрос. Звёздный Принц Фута, несмышлёныш девяти лет, обладающий удивительной экстрасенсорной способностью чувствовать ранги людей или событий, который повсюду таскает за собой огромную книгу, куда и записывает учуянное. Способность, правда, на данный момент ещё плохо поддаётся контролю и проявляется в самых неожиданных ситуациях и самыми неожиданными ассоциативными путями, а в дождь так вообще выдаёт нечто запредельное. 

Но в любом случае этот Фута был достаточно неосторожен, чтобы он нём узнал весь мафиозный, да и не только мир, и на ребёнка началась охота. В связи с этим в настоящем Рейтинговый Принц находится под защитой Цедеф, и местоположение его определено под личным надзором главы Цедеф, внешнего советника Вонголы. А Девятому, видимо, факсом присылают особо важные – Занзас вспоминает про пустые карманы и снова ухмыляется – или особо забавные списки. 

Обострения в отношениях с немцами, внезапное перемирие с испанцами, снова русские и индусы, на этот раз пытаются войти в сговор против Альянса – и Занзас застывает, когда под очередной папкой обнаруживается небольшой блокнот в знакомой скромной обложке коричневой кожи с выдавленным посередине гербом Вонголы. 

Старый козёл не изменяет своим привычкам. И каждый раз, когда очередной том дневника подходит к концу, заказывает новый, точь-в-точь как тот, что тысячу лет назад подарил ему дед, Седьмой Вонгола, в тот день, когда маленькому Тимотео стукнуло пять. Год назад из-под этой или точно такой же, без разрешения открытой обложки, выглянула тайна, разделившая жизнь Занзаса даже не надвое – на миллиард переливающихся радугой осколков, которые всё никак не удаётся собрать. Открыть? Сделать вид, что не заметил?

«...Двадцать первое августа. Реборн утверждает, что Ребёнок безоговорочно предан, но... что-то не даёт мне просто перестать беспокоиться. Совсем скоро от него потребуется вся его решимость, и кто знает, научился ли он за это время стоять до конца или опять предпочтёт убежать, как сбежал в своё время от меня, от Карло, от семьи... Однажды предавший даст слабину снова, и я только что получил столь сокрушительное подтверждение этому, что не могу спокойно спать, возвращаясь мыслями к неминуемому. 

И больше того: сомневаясь в одном, я волей-неволей начинаю сомневаться сразу во всех. Выстоят ли? Останутся ли? Кто мы для них, что вообще они знают, что чувствуют о нашей Семье? Иемицу и Реборн в один голос, уже почти не скрываясь, твердят о моей старческой паранойе, но я потерял так многих и так многое, что не могу больше быть уверен ни в чём. И седьмой всё ещё не найден. Возможно...»

Занзас трясёт головой и перелистывает страницу назад. 

«Девятнадцатое июля. Итак, наихудшие подозрения подтвердились. И я сам, собственными руками, так долго закрывал себе глаза на всё это. И хуже всего – вверил самое дорогое и со спокойной совестью умыл руки. Ему позволительна подобная ошибка. Мне – нет».

«Пятнадцатое июня. Проверка Верде благополучно пройдена, но что-то не даёт мне успокоиться, всё думаю об этом происшествии. ... ... ... ... Как бы то ни было, Джаннини утверждает, что его сын прекрасно справится с задачей, и я ему верю, хотя бы в этом я могу быть абсолютно спокоен. Новое оружие понадобится им скоро... очень скоро... Хотя время тянется так долго...»

Старый козёл не мог писать яснее? Занзас раздражённо перелистывает сразу несколько страниц и недоумённо пялится на выведенную уверенной рукой надпись «Пятое мая» и несколько задумчивых многоточий на следующих строках. 

– Двадцать лет назад ты не стеснялся выражаться прямо в собственном дневнике, – ворчит Занзас, отмотав время ещё на страницу назад.

«Девятое апреля. Они снова пришли, в точности такие, как их описывала мать. И сделали мне предложение, от которого я не смог отказаться. Моё мягкосердечие, боюсь, принесёт нам всем ещё много горя, но... В любом случае, с моим согласием или без, они бы всё равно сделали это. С ними не спорят. И новый Конфликт Колец – дело решённое. Как бы ни было тяжело моему сердцу разрываться между обоими, и как бы тревожно ни было у меня на душе... я не могу сдержать радости. Старый дурак. Как бы то ни было, это решение тоже ляжет тяжким грузом на мою совесть, в пару к тому... тому... Я так благодарен им за это, за этот акт милосердия, позволяющий мне исправить собственную ошибку. Как бы я ни боялся сейчас, что совершаю новую, ещё страшней. Но... Я приму любой исход событий».

«Восьмое апреля. Похороны были великолепны – торжественные и спокойные, каким был и ты сам, и, вероятно, останешься навсегда. Там, сидя сейчас у Божьих ног, надеюсь, ты счастлив, мой старый друг... Вопрос с Нацистом кажется совершенно... Впрочем, нет. Я не чувствую в себе сил заниматься делами в этот печальный момент, как бы ни была светла моя печаль».

«Седьмое апреля. Работа началась без происшествий, если не считать серии обиженных звонков из администрации Певца. Ну, что ж поделать. Кажется, мы и так дали ему слишком много власти. И я не думаю, что это закончится чем-то хорошим».

«Шестое апреля. Окончательный подсчёт голосов завершён, всё идёт по плану. Неожиданностью стали новости из Абруццо. Я был бы очень рад, если бы они перешли на нашу сторону, но что-то мне подсказывает, что дело вовсе не в том, что обычная для этого региона тяга к переменам внезапно сменилась на желание дисциплины и покоя. Что ж, поживём – увидим. От усталости слипаются глаза, всё же я слишком много переживал эти дни. В моём возрасте это вредно».

От занимательного чтения отрывает внезапно затрезвонивший телефон, и Занзас недоумённо смотрит на мигающий красным огоньком аппарат пару мгновений, прежде чем понимает, что за окном уже совершенно светло, что на столе всё ещё горит лампа, и что двойник Девятого, в отличие от оригинала, не поднимется, пока Занзас его не пнёт. Возможно, впрочем, что не поднимется даже после этого. Всё-таки, насколько именно произвольной может быть форма приказа, они с Мукуро не проверяли.

– Встань и ответь, – командует Занзас, освобождая место за столом. И, глядя на то, как двойник, не открывая глаз, твёрдой походкой шествует по кабинету, добавляет: – Проснись, включи громкую связь и потребуй утренний кофе по окончании разговора.

– Синьор? – секретарь в приёмной, Марио-младший, насколько Занзас помнит утро позавчерашнего дня, звучит немного удивлённо и самую капельку виновато. На часах восемь пятьдесят семь, день дона Вонголы должен был начаться ещё час назад, и извиняться вроде бы не за что. – Синьор, прошу меня извинить, но дело в том, что синьор Джулио Тонточелли на второй линии просит вас оказать ему честь и назначить аудиенцию.

Занзас беззвучно матерится сквозь зубы и, выхватив из стопки прочитанных бумаг первую попавшуюся, пока двойник ласково журит «воспитанного молодого человека» за забытое «доброе утро», размашисто строчит на чистой стороне: «Пошути про армейскую вежливость», 

– Ох уж эта армейская субординация, – послушно произносит двойник.

«Скажи: вероятно, он неверно понял меня вчера».

– Вероятно, он неверно понял меня вчера... То есть позавчера. Кажется, я немного потерялся во времени за эти долгие сутки. Ну, да, впрочем, не удивительно. Соедините нас, Марио, разумеется. Я весь вчерашний день ждал его звонка. И будьте так любезны, распорядитесь насчёт моего утреннего кофе. Было бы неплохо выпить чашечку-другую, а то я, кажется, задремал всего пару часов назад.

«Начни разговор и убирайся с телефоном в келью», – пишет Занзас и, прихватив небольшую стопку листов, сам уходит туда же, подальше от любопытных глаз Марио-младшего.

– Дон Вонгола? Прошу меня извинить за беспокойство, – голос Джулио действительно навевает мысли об армейской субординации, заменяющей носителю и вежливость, и рассудительность, и всё на свете. Присев на край стола, Занзас с интересом вслушивается в тембр, сопоставляя твёрдый звучный баритон с чуть поплывшими чертами лица и оставленными оспой отметинами. – Дон Вонгола, мне немного неудобно говорить...

– Вы можете не беспокоиться, синьор Джулио, эта линия не прослушивается никем, – успокаивает его двойник ласковыми интонациями Девятого. – Что вы хотели обсудить? Говорите, не стесняйтесь. Не существует такой проблемы, которую нельзя было бы решить спокойной беседой.

– Вы, конечно, уже всё знаете, – внезапно убитым тоном произносит синьор Джулио. – А я теперь между этими... Как между двух огней.

Занзас пишет: «Не реагируй без дальнейших указаний», и двойник послушно молчит, так что синьору Джулио волей-неволей приходится продолжать:

– Ваш человек... И глава вашей, ох, вашей Варии... Они вдвоём на меня... и я...

Занзас напрягается, ухмылка мгновенно пропадает с его лица.

– Ох, в общем, этот ваш человек обещает снять у меня на глазах кожу с моих детей, если я не заманю синьора Оттавио на Марэ Диавола.

Допустим. Угроза вполне в духе акулы, а переговоры с Джулио ведёт сейчас, кажется, именно он. 

– А синьор Оттавио обещает собственноручно отрезать им головы, если я ещё хоть раз попробую выйти с ним на связь.

Ах, вот, кем представилась тебе эта мразь? 

«Уточни, кто это там глава Варии».

– А я...

– Простите, синьор Джулио, – перебивает двойник невидимого собеседника. – Вы не могли бы уточнить, синьор Оттавио представился вам главой Варии, я правильно вас понимаю?

– Да, – изумлению на том конце провода нет предела.

«Разуверь его, не называя истинного имени, и пусть продолжает», – пишет Занзас и, воспользовавшись моментом, заглядывает через глазок в кабинет. На столе стоит поднос с чашками, дымящимся кофейником и тарелкой с каким-то мелким жоревом, а Марио-младшего не видать. Отлично. Самое время подкрепиться, индейка уже давно переварилась.

– ...и может, вы как-нибудь иначе решите этот вопрос? – умоляющим тоном заключает синьор Джулио, когда Занзас возвращается из кабинета в келью с подносом наперевес. – Вы же уже знаете всё, что бы вам его напрямую не?..

«Скажи ему: ни хрена не выгорит, комбинация слишком сложна, – пишет Занзас, вцепившись зубами в свежевыпеченный круассан. – Но пусть не беспокоится, гарантии безопасности детям мы предоставим, Вонгола заботится о молодёжи. Есть одна идея, так что пусть придержит коней. А когда Оттавио сам к нему прибежит, на днях, имеет право поторговаться и поднять цену. И спроси, что там с документацией».

Разлитый по чашкам кофе успел подостыть за это время, и Занзас выпивает его в один глоток, тут же налив ещё. В последний раз он пил кофе, кажется, в тот вечер – перед тем, как пойти захватывать власть в Семье. А именно этот, бразильский, с терпким ароматом заката на солёном морском берегу, – в то утро. Перед тем, как пожелать отцу хорошего дня, встать из-за стола после завтрака и отправиться в варийскую резиденцию проверять в последний раз ключевые моменты Великого Плана. Долбаных восемь с лишним лет без кофе. Рехнуться можно. 

Занзас с сомнением смотрит на вещающего про поднятие цены двойника и оставляет ему пару круассанов. Чёрт его знает, когда это тело жрало вообще в последний раз. Занзас точно помнит, что не отдавал ему такого приказа.

– И, синьор Джулио, что насчёт документации?

– Документации? – изображает искреннее изумление вояка, как будто в разговоре с обладателем Пламени Неба можно скрыть какие-то чувства. Обречённость там, например. – Извините, дон Вонгола, я не...

Занзас показывает двойнику бумагу с уже написанным текстом: «Это документы на Веккьо Моску. Подробные чертежи конкретно данной модели со всеми примечаниями мелким шрифтом. Скажи дословно: видите ли, мой дорогой. Нам почему-то показалось, что вы собираетесь оставить их себе, в качестве козыря, возможно...»

Синьор Джулио на другом конце провода бледнеет так громко, что кажется, будто даже в келье ощущается запах липкого страха, паучьими лапами заползающего ему за воротник.

– Н... – блеет он, будучи не в силах выговорить ни слова, и Занзас, удовлетворённо хмыкнув, показывает двойнику следующую записку. – Н-нет, ч-что в-вы, д-дон в-в...

– Хорошо если так, – читает двойник и издаёт негромкий смешок, как предписано в инструкции. – Потому что в противном случае, боюсь, к вашим детям будут применены обе вышеуказанные угрозы одновременно. Ведь командует операцией, скажу вам по секрету, мой собственный сын, а он очень, очень не любит тех, кто не верит ему на слово.

– Т... – продолжает заикаться синьор Джулио, – т-тот м-молодой...

– Нет-нет, – спешит разуверить его Занзас голосом двойника Девятого Вонголы. – Не тот молодой человек, с которым вы имели честь вести переговоры, он всего лишь посредник, разумеется. С другой стороны, вероятно, вам действительно хотелось бы некоторых гарантий... Я думаю, я могу это устроить. Насколько я помню, по плану вы должны договориться с синьором Оттавио, что доставляете ему агрегат непосредственно после того, как убедитесь, что остров чист. Прошу вас, если вам так будет спокойнее, пусть документация находится у командующего операцией на острове. Таким образом вы сможете рассчитаться с обеими сторонами одновременно и получите фору, пока они будут выяснять отношения между собой. Вас устроит такой вариант? 

Синьор Джулио что-то невнятно мямлит, ошарашенный подобным самоубийственным предложением. К вечеру, когда он закончит так и этак крутить хронометраж, до него должно со всей определённостью дойти: если дон Вонгола настолько легко ставит под вопрос безопасность собственного сына, жизни детей какого-то вшивого вояки для него уж совсем бесполезная пыль.

– В таком случае, – продолжает двойник, дождавшись более-менее внятно различимого «да» и кивка от Занзаса, – предложите это условие посреднику моего сына при следующем контакте, и я уверен, он согласится с вашими доводами. Мой сын вообще очень добрый и чуткий мальчик. Однако, если Занзас поймёт, что напрасно доверился вашему слову, боюсь, он не остановится, пока не достанет из-под земли и вас, и всех ваших близких. Поэтому, прошу, не шутите с ним. Эти молодые люди в наше время, знаете ли, такие неуправляемые...

Приняв все необходимые уверения синьора Джулио − как в вечной преданности, так и в том, что этот разговор со всем его содержимым останется в тайне от абсолютно всех, и ни один из них больше никогда не поднимет эту тему, потому что, вы же понимаете, эти молодые люди так серьёзно относятся к своим первым заданиям, и если Занзас узнает, что Девятый влез в его план, гневу его не будет предела, и так далее, и тому подобное, и вот наконец Тонточелли всё же отключился, – двойник деликатно берёт с тарелки первый круассан. А Занзас удовлетворённо хмыкает и, спрыгнув со стола, с наслаждением растягивается на кровати, глядя через окно на низкое, белёсое от предгрозовой дымки утреннее небо. 

С этим вопросом действительно стоило так долго тянуть, будто что-то подсказывало Занзасу, что судьба подкинет ему нежданный подарок в виде иллюзиониста, взмахом руки открывающего двери ко всем необходимым рычагам. И теперь это нудное, нудное дело, в котором ещё пять минут назад всё было расписано, кажется, по секундам, превращается в гонку на выживание. А шестнадцатого сентября, в соответствии с новым планом действий, который Сквало бы никогда не одобрил, всё будет зависеть от того, кто окажется быстрее. Акула с аркобалено, которые убьются, но перевернут весь остров в поисках командующего операцией и инструкции к аварийному выключателю Веккьо Моски. Или Оттавио, глядящий в глаза Занзаса и командующий «пли!» 

***  
В одиннадцать ему докладывают о том, что тела нескольких тюремщиков и заключённых всё ещё не найдены, а раскопки грозят затянуться дня на четыре, а то и пять из-за множественных микропожаров, рассыпанных по руинам тюрьмы то здесь, то там. На данном этапе известно о тридцати восьми погибших, но опознание всё ещё продолжается, и пока можно с уверенностью говорить лишь о том, что как минимум семнадцать из них были людьми Вонголы, а не заключёнными. 

На попечении врачей находятся сорок семь человек, с ранениями самой разной степени, от расцарапанного колена до ожогов четвёртой степени, сопряжённых со множественными переломами. И по-прежнему ничего неизвестно ни о личности нападавших, ни о способе их проникновения в тюрьму, за исключением того, что прошли они скорее всего через восточный пост. 

Расследование продолжается. Занзас самодовольно ухмыляется: план был действительно великолепен. Мукуро обещал, что Карло Ченно очухается через три дня, таким образом, остаётся ещё день до того момента, когда следователи Вонголы придут к выводу, что как минимум один из нападавших был иллюзионистом. 

Чуть погодя, взглянув на часы, Занзас решает, что пришло время обеда. И стоит ещё немного подкрутить график перемещений охраны по особняку, чтобы расчистить себе безопасный путь к еде. А то на старческом пайке Девятого и в одиночку-то долго не протянешь, а их тут целых двое на ещё чёрт знает сколько ещё дней. 

Но, едва за Марио-младшим закрывается дверь, и Занзас, потянувшись к компьютеру, вцепляется зубами в сооружённый из всего, что попало под руку, бутерброд, как что-то противно пищит в углу, где на отдельно стоящем столике расположено нечто, больше всего похожее на домашний копировальный аппарат. Мигает белая лампочка, звучит длинный, отзывающийся зубной болью сигнал, от которого хочется сморщиться и выпить холодной воды, и на поддон внизу со скрежетом начинает ползти факс.

Занзас подходит и, склонив голову набок, рассматривает вылезающий вверх ногами лист. Тот же вензель SRF наверху, тем же детским почерком выведенная надпись. И снова список из пяти пунктов, аккуратно расположенных в столбик, будто условие задачи в контрольной старательного ученика. Занзас приседает на корточки и, прищурившись, читает: «Неприятности, с наибольшей вероятностью грозящие Цуне в ближайшее время». «Цуна» – это что? Завод? Проект? Компания? Договор? Или просто очередная шутка, понятная только Девятому и Иемицу?

Занзас наконец надкусывает бутерброд, про который совершенно забыл, и подхватывает лист с поддона, едва передача заканчивается. А следующие несколько секунд недоумённо пялится на идиотский список:

1) робот   
2) тест по математике  
3) смех Кёко-тян  
4) отравление продуктами  
5) выбитый зуб

И, в отличие от тех листов, которые Занзас просматривал сегодня с утра, на этом фигурирует сделанная совершенно другим почерком небольшая приписка снизу: «переживаю насчёт продуктов» – и очередной вензель: вкривь и вкось переплетённые латинские «С» и «Н», и кажется, будто «С», словно шляпа, надета на ухмыляющуюся «Н». «Хаос». Реборн.

По запросу «Цуна» в компьютере не находится абсолютно ничего. По запросам «Кара» и «Каролина», впрочем, тоже. Занзас тянется к нижнему ящику стола и, подхватив из него небрежно брошенный дневник, освобождает место за столом двойнику, автоматически приказывая принять очередной телефонный звонок, включив на всякий случай громкую связь. Вряд ли в дневнике найдётся хотя бы одно из имён: перед тем, как выбросить его, Занзас бегло, но тщательно просмотрел все записи, начиная с первой – двадцать первое февраля сего года – и уверен, что ни о чём подобном Девятый в этот блокнот не писал. Но вдруг.

– Доброго утра, Девятый, – произносит вкрадчивый голос Оттавио. – Простите, что беспокою. Могу ли я доложить вам о положении дел в Британии?

Занзас, вздрогнув, захлопывает дневник и в недоумении смотрит на телефон, пока двойник уверяет Оттавио, что находится весь во внимании. Надо же. Он так долго и усердно убеждал себя в том, что услышит мерзкую крысу лишь за считанные минуты до её бесславной гибели, что едва не пропустил мимо ушей этот важный разговор. 

Причём животрепещуще важный: Оттавио докладывает о том, что элитный отряд Варии успешно справился с заданием, и в данную минуту их самолёт ожидает разрешения на вылет. А в качестве добычи они привезут одного банального фокусника, одного столь же банального карточного шулера, и какой бы то ни было интерес для Вонголы, возможно, мог бы представлять только третий инициатор Призрачной Лондонской Резни. Занзас едва слышно хмыкает и, подойдя к столу, ищет ручку, чтобы вмешаться в разговор уже ставшим привычным способом.

– ...довольно сильное Пламя Тумана в потенциале. Но британцы... Мне больно говорить об этом, но их вербовочный отдел находится в буквально зачаточном состоянии. Мальчик долгое время содержался в психиатрической лечебнице. Его разум, его решимость и воля понесли непоправимый ущерб.

Оттавио делает паузу, Занзас мысленно переводит её как «почтим секундой молчания потерю возможно прекрасного бойца». 

– Между нами, дон, мне редко доводилось слышать Сквало таким разъярённым и, насколько мне удалось понять его скупые, вы же понимаете, он редко снисходит до подробностей, объяснения, дело в том, что Маммон очень сильно пострадал в бою. Не физически, но морально. Он был готов к встрече с обычным противником, возможно, среднего, а возможно, чуть выше среднего уровня, но в результате ему пришлось почти трое суток выдерживать ментальную атаку весьма слабого противника, но с абсолютно непредсказуемым образом мышления... Насколько я понимаю, речь идёт о расщеплении личности, в медицинском смысле, простите, я не слишком хорошо владею соответствующей терминологией. И в любом случае наши медики должны обязательно его осмотреть. Боюсь, Маммон выжат и следующие несколько недель будет ужасающе слаб.

Мукуро обещал троих спятивших иллюзионистов, но выдал одного – но с двумя добавочными субличностями. Формулировать просьбы нужно будет, видимо, очень тщательно, чтобы у этого прохвоста больше не было ни малейшего шанса понять что-то «ох, надо же, как-то немного не так». Двойник, дослушав доклад, выражает сожаление в связи с состоянием аркобалено. Занзас показывает ему первую из трёх записок:

– Но, впрочем, оставим этот печальный разговор, – послушно читает двойник. – Оттавио, друг мой, расскажите мне о ваших успехах на Марэ Диавола. Все ли в порядке? Всё ли идёт по плану? Не нужна ли вам помощь? 

– Н-нет, – запнувшись, отвечает Оттавио, и Занзас с мрачным удовлетворением слышит мелькнувший в его голосе ужас. – То есть д-да, дон Вонгола, всё хорошо. Всё просто отлично. Курорт будет полностью готов к торжественной церемонии, можете быть уверены. 

– Прекрасно, прекрасно, – читает двойник вторую записку. – Я, знаете ли, немного беспокоюсь за вас, ведь задание такое ответственное, а вы всё же так юны. Да к тому же на вас лежит забота об этих несчастных заблудших детях, а я знаю, что вы сами никогда не попросите помощи, мой дорогой. Но, прошу вас, если у вас возникнут любые проблемы, немедленно идите с ними ко мне. Вы вложили уже в этот остров столь много, что, думаю, даже если я немного помогу вам на последних этапах, нас никто не осудит, да и мы никому об этом не скажем. Вы поняли, мой друг? Звоните в любое время.

– Д-да, дон Вонгола, – со всем почтением отзывается Оттавио, и Занзас расплывается в ухмылке ещё шире, услышав в крысином голосе решимость зубами разорвать горло любому, кто посмеет вмешаться в его детище. Особенно на последних этапах, когда осталось только повязать и перерезать подарочный бант. Даже если дорожку к славе ему попытается перейти сам дон Вонгола. – Благодарю вас за эту честь и, разумеется, я непременно воспользуюсь вашим предложением. Ваши советы так много значат для меня.

– Прекрасно, просто прекрасно, – читает третью записку двойник. – В таком случае мы можем попрощаться и... Ох, мой дорогой друг Оттавио, я же едва не забыл. Вы ведь ещё не закончили рассылать приглашения, не так ли? Прошу вас, сделайте отдельное для моего сына. Я, думаю... ох, прос... простите, – он кашляет, делая вид, что подавился глотком кофе, а Занзас наслаждается моментом, словно воочию видя, как Оттавио вздрагивает, бледнеет, багровеет, недоумённо смотрит на телефонную трубку, будто у него в руке внезапно оказалось диковинное насекомое, и снова приставляет её к уху, незаметно пытаясь утереть со лба холодный пот.

– Сына? – после паузы в целых шесть секунд севшим голосом спрашивает Оттавио. – Но... Но, дон Вонгола, все ваши...

– Разумеется, сына, – будто не расслышав его, подтверждает двойник и ещё раз прочищает горло, напоследок. – Занзас, думаю, будет так горд и рад за вас.

– Но... Но... Но дон... – растерянно заикается Оттавио.

– О, я вам не говорил? – чуть печально спрашивает двойник. – Я так жду, что мой мальчик наконец вернётся домой из своей долгой, очень долгой поездки. И... Я думаю, он уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы получить отдельное приглашение. Тем более, по такому важному, в том числе и в личном плане, поводу. Вы сделаете это, друг мой? Прошу вас понять этот мой маленький каприз...

– Разумеется, дон Вонгола, – взяв себя в руки, ровным тоном отзывается Оттавио, и Занзас переводит это для себя как «с сумасшедшими не спорят». – Разумеется, я пришлю Занзасу отдельное приглашение. На адрес резиденции?

– Да, будьте так добры, – соглашается двойник. – Я вам буду крайне признателен. И хорошего вам дня, мой друг, хорошего вам дня.

Оттавио отключается. Двойник задумчиво принимается за обед. Занзас хохочет, водрузив ноги на стол, словно вспомнил отчаянно древний, но всё ещё не потерявший остроты анекдот. 

Вне зависимости от того, решит ли Оттавио, что Девятый Вонгола поехал крышей или что Занзас действительно возвращается из «поездки» – а уж Оттавио-то точно знает, где Занзас был последние восемь лет, – его первейшей задачей теперь станет урвать на прощание хороший кусок, получить сверхсовременное оружие и поскорей сделать ноги из «всей этой прогнившей насквозь семейки». И синьор Джулио с предложениями купить за бесценок Веккьо Моску и разделить пополам выкуп за высокопоставленных гостей церемонии открытия Марэ Диавола придётся дорогому другу Оттавио как нельзя более кстати.

Время далеко перевалило за полдень, Занзас на ногах уже восемь часов. Он сыт и доволен удачно складывающимися обстоятельствами так, что впору сворачиваться клубком и довольно урчать, словно большой благостно настроенный кот. Выбирая между тем, чтобы потренироваться и вздремнуть после обеда, Занзас уже почти склоняется к первому, тем более, что наградой маячит превосходный ледяной душ, хоть ненадолго способный разогнать лёгкое ощущение дурноты, вызванное собирающейся третий день грозой, – и тут снова звонит телефон. 

Один очень важный француз только что вылетел из Барселоны в сторону Москвы, и каким-то образом, не иначе как с помощью сибирских чародеев, улизнул от человека Вонголы, настойчиво добивавшегося встречи с ним в последние десять дней, и не получившего даже минутной аудиенции. 

Двойник задумывается, пожёвывая губами, и принимается отдавать указания занять выжидательную позицию, и Занзасу не остаётся ничего иного, кроме как скомандовать «отбой предыдущему приказу, ждать на линии» и углубиться в компьютер. Нужная фамилия находится почти сразу, соответствующий текущий адрес – десятью секундами позже. И теперь человеку Вонголы из Барселоны надлежит срочно отправиться в Люксембург и немного надавить на того, кто может ощутимо подёргать за ниточки недружественно настроенных по отношению к сибирским чародеям индусских факиров. 

Двойник ласково прощается с кандидатом на корм морским рыбам. Занзас откидывается в кресле, щурясь в потолок, и мысленно ещё раз прокручивает в голове всю схему в поисках возможных ошибок. Ошибок нет. Вонгола запросто может пожертвовать любой пешкой, если только эта пешка не стоит в витрине рядом с табличкой «наше Семейное Достояние». 

И пусть только один чёрт помнит, что делает там вшивая компания из Брешии, который десяток лет едва сводящая концы с концами, – отправлять её на новый круг перепродаж лично Занзас не имеет ни малейшего желания. Жаль, если у Девятого были другие планы. Но в конце концов, если он действительно хотел чего-то подобного, мог бы запросто написать об этом в своём дневнике.

***  
Новый звонок застаёт его после третьего отжимания от потёртого драгоценного персидского ковра. Слушая отчёт по поискам напавших на Альбертини, Занзас то и дело опускает нос совсем низко к багрово-изумрудному с выцветшими золотистыми искрами «огурцу» и думает о том, что ковёр, в сущности, уже пару лет как не мешало бы выбить. А лучше – выкинуть, лет так тридцать тому назад. 

Новый звонок раздаётся, едва трубка клацает о рычаг: Банк Италии просит посмотреть последние правки в проекте реформы. «Надо же, – думает Занзас, замерев на вытянутых руках над ковром и переводя дух после пятидесятой встречи кончика носа с персидским «огурцом», – я уже и забыть успел, какая напряжённая у главы Вонголы жизнь».

– Девятый? – едва двойник поднимает трубку после очередного звонка, звонкий молодой голос оглашает кабинет, перекрывая низкий тяжёлый гул, слышимый на заднем фоне. И Занзас, запнувшись на «семьдесят два», снова замирает на вытянутых руках. – Девятый, простите, связь, наверное, плохая, мы ещё в самолёте на – опс, ой-ёй, чёрт, Ямамото, ты не ушибся? Прости, прости, пожалуйста! Не понимаю, как так получилось. Девятый, я вас не отвлекаю? Простите, наш пилот, кажется, решил, что мы смертельно соскучились по «Формуле-один».

– Я слушаю, слушаю тебя, Дино, – посмеиваясь, отвечает двойник, и Занзас решает, что созерцать персидский багрово-изумрудный «огурец» ему уже до смерти надоело, так что, расслабив руки, падает на пол и, перевернувшись на спину, уставляется в потолок. – Ты, кажется, что-то спешил мне сообщить?

– Да! – весело восклицает Каваллоне и смеётся так заразительно, что даже Занзас не может удержаться от кривой ухмылки, тут же глухо выматерившись сквозь зубы. На потолке ни единой трещины, одна люстра, но и об ту глазу не зацепиться: банальная и старинная, каких Занзас в жизни насмотрелся – пруд пруди. – Что я и говорил, вам не о чем беспокоиться. Мы прождали два часа, но Гокудера так и не объявился. А перед самым вылетом позвонил Реборн, и сказал, что они все вместе отправились сопровождать девочек за покупками, так что мы можем быть точно уверены, что он никуда не сбежал.

– Это хорошие новости, Дино, – осторожно говорит двойник, и любому идиоту, кроме босса семьи Каваллоне, было бы очевидно, что он понятия не имеет, о чём идёт речь. – Но ты уверен?

– Абсолютно, Девятый, – внезапно серьёзно говорит Каваллоне и, кажется, прикрывает трубку рукой: гул самолётных турбин становится тише, а его голос звучит приглушённо, словно он пытается не дать услышать разговор соседям. – Честно говоря, вчера на какое-то мгновение мне показалось, что он определённо придёт – но нет. И я думаю, эта проверка пошла ему на пользу. В том плане, что может быть, Гокудера наконец-то начинает понимать, что именно в действительности сейчас происходит в его жизни. Ну, я имею в виду... 

Он словно спохватывается, что ляпнул лишнего, и спешит замять неверное – или, наоборот, слишком верное! – впечатление Девятого о положении дел:

– Я имею в виду: если даже он не понимал этого до вчерашнего дня... Или позавчерашнего? С этой сменой часовых поясов я совершенно запутался, какое сегодня число.

Каваллоне снова смеётся, турбины на заднем плане взрёвывают напоследок, и становятся совершенно не слышны. 

– В общем, − заключает он, − думаю, Гокудера всерьёз задумался над тем, что правой руке босса мало быть самым сильным, крутым и о чём он ещё мечтал. И что иногда нужно просто быть рядом и забыть о личных амбициях... ну, и страхах тоже. И в любом случае, я уверен, вам совершенно не о чем беспокоиться в его отношении. Думаю, из него выйдет отличный Ураган.

– Прекрасные новости, Дино, – радуется двойник. – Ты полностью успокоил меня, и я не знаю, как...

– Перестаньте, пожалуйста, – говорит Каваллоне, и Занзас готов поклясться, что он махнул рукой, будто собеседник может видеть его. – Не скажу, что это было самое приятное из моих дел, но я определённо получил изрядное удовольствие. Девятый, прошу меня извинить, нас выгоняют из самолёта, а мне ещё нужно найти улетевший дипломат... а вот он, Ямамото, спасибо тебе большое! Я решил немного отдохнуть и пригласил Ямамото к себе в гости, так что ближайшую неделю, вероятно, буду безумно занят, раскатывая между нашими достопримечательностями.

Он снова смеётся, и Занзас мысленно достаёт пистолет и выпускает в трубку три, нет, пожалуй, лучше четыре выстрела в упор.

– Ну, а потом, − продолжает трубка голосом Каваллоне, босса третьей по степени влияния семьи Альянса, − обратно и, вероятно, на пару-тройку недель. Так что увидимся, видимо, уже в октябре. Но, Девятый, если я понадоблюсь вам, звоните в любое время дня и ночи. Тем более, что мой организм всё равно, кажется, не слишком хорошо понимает теперь, когда у нас день, а когда ночь. – Снова смешок и снова четыре, нет, пожалуй, даже лучше шесть выпущенных пуль. И Каваллоне наконец отключается.

Итак. Гокудера. Потенциальный Хранитель Урагана чёрт знает кого, который только что прошёл чёрт знает какую проверку на чёрт знает... Впрочем, это-то как раз понятно. И, кажется, семейству Каваллоне пора немного отрезать любопытный нос, который оно всунуло в дела Вонголы чуть ли не по самые гланды. 

Занзас решительно поднимается с пола, чтобы поискать в компьютере новое странное имя – и оно, конечно же, там отсутствует. Занзас рассеянно водит указателем по экрану, пытаясь придумать новый, более результативный запрос, но в памяти всплывает радостный смех Каваллоне, перекрываемый гулом турбин, и Занзас, взглянув на часы, зло цокает языком и, сменив программу, поспешно убирает со своего пути охрану особняка. 

Акула и остальные приземлятся всего через сорок минут. На то чтобы добраться до охотничьего домика в лесной глуши, у них уйдёт только час. А вот что они будут делать, не застав там своего возлюбленного пациента... об этом лучше не думать. Все планы на хрен полетят к чертям.

***  
Гроза разражается именно в тот момент, когда он выезжает за границу последнего крупного города, и машина выходит на настолько открытый участок пути, что порывы ветра ощутимо толкают её в сторону встречной полосы. Там, правда, всё равно никого нет – испугавшись низко нависшего над землёй иссиня-чёрного неба, тут и там рассекаемого молниями цвета белого золота, добропорядочные жители, видимо, все поголовно предпочли попрятаться по домам, а недобропорядочных, за исключением самого Занзаса, здесь, очевидно, не водится. 

Лобовое стекло покрыто нескончаемым водопадом толщиной сантиметра в два, машина рыщет по колее то влево, то вправо, заставляя ловить себя, словно пуганую горную лань. Но руки делают своё дело будто сами собой, и Занзас чувствует, как по его лицу блуждает хищная рассеянная ухмылка. А сам всё думает и думает, пытаясь сложить картинку – и внезапно после очередной молнии, высветившей на какое-то мгновение дорогу и пару белых домиков слева в низине, и горы слева вдалеке, и темнеющий буквально в паре сотен метров впереди лес, – понимает абсолютно всё.

Каваллоне сбился с ритма дня и ночи, вероятно, потому, что летает за восемь-десять часовых поясов. Это либо Америка, либо Япония, и Хранитель Урагана Гокудера, равно как и неизвестный хрен Ямамото, просто прямо-таки во весь голос орут, что нового кандидата стоит искать именно во второй. 

Обладателя японского имени «Цуна» Занзас не знает, зато знает, что им интересуется Девятый – вплоть до внимания девочек и выбитых в драке зубов. А докладывает ему про всю эту дребедень Реборн, чьё время стоит слишком дорого. Так что можно смело предположить, что солнечный аркобалено тренирует нового кандидата, как совсем недавно, то есть грёбаные восемь лет назад собирался тренировать Негодино для той же роли.

И там же, в Японии, то есть совсем не в Японии, а чёрт знает где в Европе тусуется сейчас внешний советник Вонголы. И поговаривают, что этот европейского вида чувак со вполне японской фамилией Савада – прямой наследник Первого, который в своё время сбежал не куда-нибудь, а... А именно что туда. 

И если имя внешнего советника, Иемицу, можно принять за «Цуна» только при очень большом желании, то шестьдесят четвёртый год рождения вполне подходит для того, чтобы заиметь уже лет шесть, то есть четырнадцать назад хотя бы одного выродка. А при большом везении, может быть, даже двух. И комбинация восемьдесят восемь эс четырнадцать десять девятнадцать цэ, открывающая второй этаж тюрьмы, говорит о том, что некоему гипотетическому Савада Цуне меньше, чем через два месяца исполнится ровно четырнадцать лет. 

Похож ли этот Савада Цуна на того нового кандидата, которого Девятый представлял на Мафия Лэнде широкой общественности, разыграв спектакль «наследник появляется из ниоткуда и самоотверженно спасает весь мафиозный мир»? Очень даже похож. Почему бы нет?.. И, если так подумать, похож всяко больше, чем Каролина. Особенно если Цуна − мужское имя. Ведь никто из тех, кто рассказывал ему о том инциденте, ни разу не упомянул в отношении наследничка слова «она». 

Зачем неизвестный доброжелатель пытался навесить на обладателей славной фамилии Савада пару галлонов посторонней крови, для чего разлил её целое море, с четвёртого этажа по первый, − выяснить ещё только предстоит. Равно как и то, действительно ли он причастен к смертям родных сыновей и одного любимого племянника Девятого, как предполагает Мукуро. И, если так, то − что за игру, в конце концов, этот «сердобольный идиот» тут ведёт.

В памяти сами собой всплывают слова «но вы проиграете этот бой». Занзас крепче сцепляет зубы и вцепляется пальцами в руль, на полной скорости врывается в помрачневший от переизбытка влажности обычно солнечный сонный лес. Поклониться девушке, ради которой, когда она была несмышлёной малышкой, ты таскал с кухни пышущие жаром булочки с маком и корицей, ещё куда ни шло. Занять за её плечом почётное второе место, место верного мрачного рыцаря − это ему почти даже льстило. Но поклониться парню? Мальчишке, на год, нет, чёрт побери, на два года младше него самого?!

***  
«Какого хрена, Занзас?!» – мысленно произносит Занзас и заранее закатывает глаза, открывая дверь домика, в котором светятся абсолютно все окна и перед которым небрежно брошен прямо посреди двора пижонистый ламборгини.

– Какого хрена, Занзас?! – встречает его оглушительно громкий вопль, и Занзас морщится и трясёт головой, но проходит на кухню молча, давая акуле возможность выбеситься как следует.

Он наливает себе воды и пьёт жадными глотками. Наливает второй стакан и пьёт медленнее, думая о том, что вообще-то в его положении уже можно было бы и нажраться по-человечески. И виски, да, виски со льдом будет первым, что он себе нальёт, когда наконец подойдёт к логическому финалу этот охренеть долбанутый день. А акула всё орёт, в бессильной ярости отбивая ладонь то об одну стену кухни, то о другую. 

И лишь когда в сплошном потоке мата, перемежающемся сраными боссами и хреновыми эгоистами, наступает долгожданная пауза, не столько от того, что у Сквало закончился кислород, сколько от того, что он, кажется, понял, что Занзас никак не может быть целым стадом свиней, а он их тут перечислил уже штук двадцать, Занзас спокойно спрашивает, будто не расслышал предыдущей тирады вовсе:

– Как Маммон?

Сквало таращится на него, не мигая.

Сквало закрывает глаза и мысленно считает до десяти, и снова открывает, чтобы снова начать таращиться не мигая.

Сквало моргает, смотрит в пол, на крохотную плиту справа от Занзаса и в тёмное окно слева, за которым слышен мерный перестук немного успокоившегося дождя. Снова на Занзаса и снова смотрит, смотрит, смотрит, кусает губы и дёргает нервно бровями, пытаясь найти в себе нечто, похожее на дар речи.

Занзас, комфортно подпирая задницей стол за спиной, искренне наслаждается тишиной.

– Хорошо, – сдаётся Сквало. Прошипев вполголоса: «тьфу, чёрт, пропасть», поворачивается к двери, бросив через плечо: – Хорошо, давай по-твоему. Зайди ещё раз и, твою мать, по-человечески мне, к дьяволу, всё объясни.

Занзас ухмыляется и, едва за Сквало деликатно хлопает хлипкая кухонная дверь, налив себе третий стакан воды, отклеивается от стола и идёт следом. По-человечески всё объяснить. 

***  
– Доедешь сам? – спрашивает Сквало с деланым равнодушием, за которое Занзас ещё всего неделю назад был бы готов его придушить, а сейчас просто меряет презрительным взглядом и нарочито небрежно садится за руль. 

Сквало возвращается в резиденцию Варии строить из себя паиньку до шестнадцатого сентября, и в особняк Вонголы будет наведываться лишь по особым случаям – раз, может быть, два в неделю. Занзас надеется, что таких случаев будет не много. Сквало, разумеется, наоборот. 

– Бэл точно знает, что нужно делать? – спрашивает Занзас, опустив стекло, и поднимающийся к вечеру прохладный, почти ледяной на фоне прошлой духоты ветер швыряет ему в лицо мелкие брызги с рамы, острые как кончики десятка ножей. Будто обидевшись за сомнения в компетентности Кровавого Принца по части ухода за аркобалено с нервным срывом.

– Точно, – равнодушно машет рукой Сквало, нависая над окном, так что ветер прибавляет к брызгам норовящие залезть Занзасу в глаза и нос белобрысые патлы. – Такого у нас ещё не было, но подобного уже наелись.

Он мрачнеет, и Занзасу почему-то уже не хочется предлагать помощь одного чудака, который «кое-что мне должен и удачно разбирается как раз во всём этом». Пошли они все в жопу со своими трагичными воспоминаниями о том, как «о боже мой, плохо нам было, когда мы тебя потеряли».

Он заводит мотор, мрачно глядя перед собой. Сквало, едва заметно вздохнув, выпрямляется и отходит на пару шагов от машины, давая возможность выехать. Но, когда Занзас сдаёт назад, − так резко, что в багажнике брякают плохо закреплённые «фиговины», которые уже совсем скоро станут наконец полноценной Гола Моской, − Сквало не выдерживает.

– Эй, – окликает он Занзаса, и в его голосе слышится почти тот же самый азарт, что и в то восхитительное время, когда во всём мире были только бешеные они вдвоём и великая тайна «я убью старого козла и всё-таки стану Десятым». – Эй, Занзас. А эту сраную тюрьму тоже ты развалил?

Занзас искоса взглядывает на него, как на сумасшедшего. И, с достоинством обронив: «Тебе не кажется, что у меня и без того было до жопы много дел?», резко разворачивается к выезду со двора. 

«Но вы проиграете этот бой», – снова проносится в мыслях, будто само собой.

***  
– Мне нужно, чтобы ты сделал это до шестнадцатого сентября.

Друг-Альбертини смотрит на него внимательно, склонив голову к правому плечу, и, кажется, высчитывает в уме, сколько будет двадцать пять умножить на двадцать четыре или какую-нибудь подобную ерунду.

– Ну, допустим, – говорит он. – Допустим, я за это возьмусь, и мы даже доберёмся до Японии, ну, скажем, через неделю, четвёртого, скажем, сентября. Допустим, ты даже найдёшь к тому времени адрес этого твоего внешнего советника, в конце концов, пока ты Девятый босс Вонголы, для тебя в этом нет ничего невозможного. Но, Занзас... Что вообще означает это твоё «проверить»? 

– Поколотить его головой о какую-нибудь подходящую стенку и проверить, выживет он или нет, – мрачно цедит Занзас, отворачиваясь к окну. Луна висит прямо за ним, заливая воздух призрачно-серебристым светом, и кроме этой осторожно подрагивающей вуали, в мире за окном, кажется, нет больше вообще ничего. – Предполагается, что он метит на место босса Вонголы. Тебе ли не знать, Рокудо Мукуро, что он за человек должен быть? 

– Я уже как наяву вижу перекачанного сына якудзы со множеством татуировок, держащего в страхе весь район и отбирающего на переменках бутерброды у младшеклассников, – фыркает Мукуро и снова задумывается. Разбавленные виски со льдом мысли текут так медленно, что кажется, Занзас покачивается на едва заметно колышащихся солёных волнах парного моря, нагретого дневным солнцем.

– Хорошо, – наконец произносит Мукуро, и Занзас вздрагивает. Кажется, он успел задремать под мерное тиканье часов, стоящих в углу кельи. – Хорошо, я сделаю это для тебя. Мы отдохнём несколько дней, и четвёртого будем в Японии. Постарайся до этого времени раскопать для меня всё, что сможешь.

– Предполагается, что это ты раскопаешь для меня всё, что сможешь, – ворчит Занзас и залпом выливает в себя остаток виски из стакана. Идти через весь особняк за второй бутылкой слишком лень. Идти в другой конец особняка за куском мяса на ужин уже тоже. Сейчас Мукуро свалит – и Занзас наконец-то... наконец-то сможет просто завалиться спать.

– У тебя хотя бы был компьютер с планами этажей, – обиженно скривив губы, отзывается Мукуро. – Хорошо. Я проверю этого Цуну и раскопаю для тебя всё, что смогу. Хотя если ты сможешь найти для меня хоть что-то, хоть распорядок его дня, будет просто великолепно. Я уже не говорю о списке друзей и каких-нибудь характеристиках. Сила... Выносливость...

Занзас прикрывает глаза и вызывает в памяти лиственно-ажурный вензель.

– Фута, – говорит он. – Звёздный Принц, девять лет. Готов спорить, он живёт в том же доме или в крайнем случае по соседству. Я вызову его сюда как Девятый, твоей задачей будет перехватить его в японском аэропорту. И узнавай всё, что хочешь. Он составляет ранги, это такие списки. Типа «кто самый сильный якудза в Японии». Или «кто придёт на помощь Цуне, если на него нападёт психованный иллюзионист». 

Мукуро возмущённо фыркает и, не выдержав, смеётся. Занзас продолжает, будто не заметив, и каждой клеткой тела, каждой стонущей от долгой, изматывающей нагрузки мышцей чувствует, как он ужасно, просто неимоверно устал.

– По заказу, правда, он ранги пока составлять не умеет, но у тебя вроде как педагогические таланты, ты что-нибудь придумаешь. И, Мукуро... – в голове проносятся обрывки прочитанных и услышанных фраз. 

«С ними не спорят...» 

«Свет мой, зеркальце, скажи...» 

«Босс-босс, а когда мы прищучим крысу, вы же станете Десятым, правда?..» 

«Но вы проиграете этот бой». 

Занзас, вздрогнув, хищно ухмыляясь, вглядывается прямо в ироничные, выжидающе и одновременно равнодушно уставившиеся на него разноцветные глаза Рокудо Мукуро:

– И Мукуро, – повторяет он. – Если, узнав всё необходимое, ты сделаешь так, чтобы этот пацан никогда в жизни больше не мог составлять свои рейтинги, можешь считать это исполнением моей второй любой просьбы.

– О, Занзас, да ты просто балуешь меня, – смеётся Рокудо Мукуро. – Такая не стоящая отдельного упоминания мелочь – и я абсолютно свободен. Что ж, по рукам. Я свяжусь с тобой в полдень третьего сентября. И, послушай. Побереги всё же, пожалуйста, это тело. Знаешь, это не слишком приятно – внезапно ощущать себя обделавшимся и умирающим от голода.

Занзас равнодушно наставляет ему между глаз пистолет и роняет:

– Лучше просто свали. Его всё равно нельзя оставлять в живых, а хлопот получается слишком много.

И кажется, вырубается ещё до того, как по келье прекращает гулять эхо оглушительно грохнувшего выстрела.

***  
– Почему?.. Почему?.. – беззвучно шепчет Занзас спустя две недели. И лишь заметив, что двойник послушно повторяет за ним, берёт себя в руки, отрицательно качая головой. 

– Вероятно, Вендиче решили, что самостоятельно мы с ним не справимся, – печально отвечает откуда-то из Японии Реборн, и его поддерживает Иемицу по конференц-связи:

– Он с таким блеском дурачил нас несколько месяцев, когда мы думали, что он сидит в тюрьме – а потом просто взял да и взорвал её. Ещё бы они считали, что мы справимся...

– Кстати, есть подозрения, кто был его напарником? Действительно кто-то из Семьи? – интересуется Реборн, и двойник послушно отвечает ему:

– Нет, ни малейших. Мы вообще не уверены, что этот напарник там в принципе был.

– Ну, вот видите, – подытоживает Иемицу. – Мы ничего не можем ему противопоставить. Видимо, поэтому на этот раз его арестовали они. Реборн, скажи, как там мой сынуля?

– Лежит пластом после использования Пули Упрёка, – отзывается Реборн. – Тихо скулит, и я понятия не имею, когда это всё прекратится. Ямамото, Гокудера и Хибари тоже ещё в больнице. Сасагава щеголяет на костылях и делает вид, что в пятницу выйдет на ринг.

– Как всегда, невредимым остался только Хранитель Грозы, – негромко смеётся Иемицу. – Ну, с твоей помощью...

«Спроси, нашли ли они седьмого», – внезапно выйдя из ступора, быстро пишет записку для двойника Занзас.

– Нет, ещё нет, – задумчиво отвечает Реборн.

– Совершенно никаких идей, – поддерживает его Иемицу.

«Рокудо Мукуро, – пишет Занзас. – Пусть найдут любого его медиума и заставят принять седьмое кольцо».

– Вендиче никогда не согласятся на это, – после некоторой паузы замечает Реборн. – Никогда, Девятый. К тому же это...

– Да ладно, где наша не пропадала, – неожиданно принимает, сам того не зная, сторону Занзаса внешний советник. – В конце концов, что они смогут возразить, если Вонгола возьмёт на себя ответственность за его – ну, не грехи, так хотя бы за воспитание? А он действительно так хорош, Девятый?

– Лучше, чем вы можете представить, – читает двойник очередной протянутый ему лист.

«...но вы проиграете этот бой», – снова всплывает в памяти, когда разговор окончен, и Занзас стоит у окна, глядя на заходящее солнце, кажется, уже целый бесконечный век. 

Маммон, пусть хоть трижды аркобалено, но с нервным срывом – против Мукуро. Не нужно быть провидцем, чтобы сказать, за кем останется победа в Бое Тумана Конфликта Колец. Но Рокудо Мукуро действительно слишком хорош, чтобы бессмысленно гнить в Вендикаре. А Вонголе... Вонголе нужны сильные бойцы, вне зависимости от того, кто стоит у руля. Занзас. Или неведомый Цуна. Или может быть... всё-таки... сумасшедшая надежда всё не умирает.

«...но вы проиграете этот бой...» – вновь и вновь, будто заевшая пластинка, повторяет в его голове грёбаная Червелло. 

Внезапно Занзас, зажмурившись, бьёт кулаком по стене, разбивая костяшки пальцев в кровь. И, сдирая горло, кричит в беспросветную ночь за окном:

– Да чёрта с два я проиграю этот сраный бой!


End file.
